Past and Present
by Midnight172013R
Summary: After receiving a letter from a old acquaintance, Caroline finds herself back in town and her past has return as if to haunt her. The originals have returned and don't know she lives. Klaus can't believe that she is alive and finds himself having another chance to be with her again. Will she give into Klaus again? Or will something keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is a new story with Klaus and Caroline. This is just chapter 1 I want to know or not if I should continue or not. Tell me what you think. NO KLAYEY! NO BABY! LOL Enjoy,

It had been almost a thousand years since Caroline had been home. She had heard what had been happening in Mystic Falls. An old friend Stefan Salvatore had contacted her to ask for her help and assistance with the problems there. Without an explanation Caroline took off to meet her old friend. She had no idea what dangers lied in Mystic Falls but knew that Stefan needed help and decided that it was best to come. As she drives down the street and passes the shops and restaurants she flashes and images of her past flashed through her mind remembering her days when she was human a thousand years ago. She had made a word that she would never enter this cursed town again but she needed to help Stefan than she would leave. When she arrived at Stefan's boardinghouse she pulled up and stopped the car and took the moment to gaze at it. She knew Stefan had come here over the centuries and changed it throughout the centuries. She sighed and got out of the car. When she got to the door and knocked on the door it opened to reveal Elena Gilbert. Caroline remembered meeting her the night that Lexi had died. She knew little about her and didn't like her that much really.

"Caroline," She greeted her with her name.

"Elena, where is Stefan I have received a letter from him claiming that he needs my help." She said walking inside and taking her sunglasses off.

"Actually Stefan didn't send the letter," Caroline turned to her. "I did. I was hoping to ask for your help." Caroline stared at her.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" She asked.

"Well I thought maybe you would if it meant going to a ball with other vampires." She said.

"A ball?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. Elena handed her the invitation that she had received.

_ You are formally invited to the Mikaelson's formal ball tonight at seven. _Caroline flipped the card to find handwriting.

_ I look forward to meeting you Elena,_

_ -Esther _

Mikaelsons, Esther? She swallowed her human life seemed to dawn on her when she had grown up with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn. She hadn't seen them in over a thousand years and she knew that they had no idea that she was living.

"You want me to go to this ball? For what?" Caroline asked.

"I want you to be well like my body guard. I don't want Stefan and Damon to be because they argue and I need you to help me see Esther. Damon won't let me near her because he thinks he is protecting me. And your older and could help me." Caroline thought about this. If the girl wanted to try and get herself killed she didn't seem to have a problem with it but she needed to disguise herself.

"Alright, but I am wearing a wig."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to recognize me. I prefer that no one knows I am here yet." She said. "I suppose you are going to need a ball gown or something Cinderella." Caroline said. Elena nodded. Caroline sighed and couldn't believe that she was working with the doppelganger, and couldn't believe that her past had just showed up. Well looks like it is hard to run from your past. And on top of that they were going to a ball. She shook her head, _this is going to be a long night. _She thought.

Note: So what do you think? Should I continue or not? Oh and Caroline had met Elena on the night that Lexi was killed. But Caroline left after that without another word. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was really not enjoying shopping for dresses with the doppelganger. She couldn't imagine anything worst. She wasn't her best friend or anything. She was more of the sworn enemy. Elena was looking at a rose like dress, if Caroline knew anything she would say that the girl had been checking out that black golden tan dress with the rim stones. Caroline looked at the elegant blue gown that she had been looking at before she glanced in the window to the other dress that Elena had been looking at. But it seemed to be way out of the girl's price range since Elena looked at the tag and sighed walking back to the other dresses. Caroline sighed knowing that she was going to be here all day if this girl didn't pick out a dress soon. Caroline sighed.

"Why don't you try on this dress," Caroline said taking it off the rack and holding it out for her. Elena glanced at her and then the dress.

"I can't afford it." She said.

"Just try it on and see if it looks that's all." Caroline said.

"Well if I do like it I still can't get it. So I don't want to have to like it and not be able to afford it." Caroline gave her a look.

"Just try it on." Elena sighed and grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room to try it on. Caroline draped the dress over her body trying to see if it would look good without putting it on. Elena came out with the dress now on and came to the mirror to look at it. She smiled and brushed her fingertips against dress. Caroline knew she loved it.

"Alright, you have found your dress now give me a few minutes to find mine." Elena glanced to her.

"Caroline I still can't afford it." She said.

"It's all pay for it. The sooner we get out of here the better." Elena shook her head.

"No you don't have to pay for it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Elena its fine I have lived a long time and have money. Please that dress price is nothing really." She said. Elena looked at her.

"Really you don't have to-

"Elena I am paying half of it than and you can pay the other. Done." Caroline walked into the dressing room without another word and tried on the dress. It was a sapphire blue silvery like dress she gazed at herself now in front of the mirror.

"Ok it's done." Elena watched as Caroline paid for both her dress and Elena's.

"Thank you Caroline," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just anything to not watch you browse for the next hour." She scoffed. Though Caroline did appreciate that girl had manners really. She didn't care if that had been some sort of girl bonding she still didn't trust the doppelganger. Caroline walked to the Gilbert house with Elena. She had never seen her house really.

"Caroline come in," Giving Caroline access to her home. Caroline looked around at the smaller house compared to the boardinghouse that Stefan and Damon lived in. It was a nice family house really. But she knew that the only two people that lived here were Elena and Jeremy. But she didn't see him around.

"So where is your little brother?" She asked. Elena glanced to her.

"Ah…I sort of sent him away for his own protection from the original family." She said.

"You do realize that you can't protect him forever. And he is a Gilbert after all." Elena raised her eyebrow.

"I know but-

"Elena he is a Gilbert a boy that is nearly a man. I think it's time for you to let him grow up. And trust he will and he won't be the brother that needs protecting I know one day he will be a hunter like your father and his father before. It's in the Gilbert blood." Caroline said.

"You think Jeremy will be a hunter?" Caroline nodded.

"Elena he's a Gilbert and a boy. He will be a hunter." Elena sighed thinking about Jeremy hunting vampires. She didn't want to think about it because she didn't want Jeremy to hurt Stefan or Damon who were vampires. Elena watched as Caroline pulled out dark haired wig.

"Why do you need a wig again? I don't think it is so much because of me." She said. Caroline sighed.

"Ok it's because I know a original and I don't want them to know that I exist." Lie: Caroline knew all the originals not just one. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Who? And are you running from them? Like Katherine?" Caroline glared at her knowing who Katherine was. She hated that girl since the first day she saw her back when she was human. In the 1400's.

"No I just don't need them to know that I am alive. I don't want them to know it." Elena was about to ask why and Caroline knew this and cut her off. "It's a long story but I am not running from them. It's just better this way." She said.

When the girls arrived Caroline was not shocked to find it a mansion. She knew Klaus had always liked to run things in style and superiority in some way. Some people took their shawls. Caroline looked around at everyone dressing like they were in the great ball in France. She looked to see Stefan and Damon staring at Elena who stood next to her. As the men walked over to greet Elena. Stefan glanced to Caroline immediately recognizing her face.

"Caroline is that you?" He asked. Caroline nodded.

"Sorry boys but I have been asked to be on body guard service." She said. Elena nodded.

"What?" Damon stared at Elena in question.

"You two won't let me make my own decisions so I called someone who would." She said. Caroline shrugged before both girls walked through the crowd side by side. They walked to where the drinks were. Caroline sighed and looked to Elena.

"I need a drink." She said walking over to grab one. Elena followed grabbing what looked like champagne. Caroline took a sip and looked out for any of the originals making sure they didn't see or recognize her.

"Elena Gilbert I presume," Caroline glanced to Finn and looked away so he couldn't see her face. "Finn Mikaelson, I see you have brought friends."

"Well there here to protect me, I don't know if you know but your mother has tried to kill me twice." He nodded.

"If you want to meet my mother you will need to meet her alone. Excuse me," Caroline took another sip of her drink.

"You know he's right. That's the only reason you will meet her." Caroline heard someone tapping a glass trying to gather everyone's attention. She looked to Elijah on the stairs. He looked different from when she last saw him. It was in the 1400's really. It was hard taking in all the originals in modern day. She looked to see Rebekah with a nature like green shoulder dress that seemed to wrap itself around her body. She could see Kol and Finn to the side. Caroline swallowed hard seeing Klaus standing there as well. She made sure any feelings that she use to feel for him were buried long ago.

"Welcome," Elijah began. "Thank you for joining us," He cleared his throat. "You know whenever our mother brings us together like this, its tradition for us began and evening with a dance. Tonight's pic is a centuries old waltz. If all of you could please find yourselves a partner, Please join us in the ball room." Elijah finished and began descending back down the stairs. Caroline watched as Elena stared at Esther and began her way to her until Damon was in her path.

"Don't even think about it," Damon said coldly.

"She wants to see me alone Damon." And tried to move pass him.

"Well it sucks to be her than, didn't I make that clear this morning." Elena glared at him.

"I was invited." Caroline watched how Damon seemed to want to control Elena. She found it slightly annoying. Then again Damon was annoying.

"You have to tell before you walk into a lion's den." He scoffed.

"Why so you can stop me?" She asked irritated.

"Ah yes," She gave him a look. Caroline stood and walked to him.

"Damon if she wants to see Esther than she has every right."

"Shut up Blondie." Caroline gave him a look. She could snap his neck like a twig and he knew it. Elena sighed.

"It's fine." Elena glanced back to Damon.

"It'd be rude to not dance you know." Damon said. Caroline rolled her eyes when Damon held out his hand to Elena. Elena sighed and grabbed his hand.

"It is tradition." She said trying to smile still slightly irritated. Caroline rolled her eyes at their attempt of flirting. She walked over to where Stefan was standing as they walked to the dance floor and began their dance. She noticed the way he looked at them and knew that even if he had his emotions turned off that he was jealous. He couldn't fool her. Why couldn't Stefan see that by being this way he was only hurting himself and pushing Elena to Damon. Stefan looked down and Caroline took another sip of her drink glaring at the brunette that Klaus was dancing with. Her jaw clenched and pushed down the cold bite of jealousy that struck her. She overheard the conversation between Damon and Elena.

_"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." _He said.

_"Thank you," _She rolled her eyes at them once again.

"You know, you use to like dancing, you should go dance." Caroline said to him. Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Oh come Stefan we both know that you want to dance. Come on," Caroline grabbed his hand and brought him out to the dance floor. Stefan sighed.

"Fine," She smiled and they began to dance around the ball room with the rest of them. He then twirled her into someone else. She looked up to find Finn and glanced to Stefan who was now dancing with Elena. She nodded to him as Finn twirled her around.

"You are quite a dancer, miss…" Caroline bit her lip thinking of the first name that came in her head.

"Emily," She said. "Emily Garrison." He shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," He said.

"How are you enjoying the ball?" He asked.

"It's quite lovely." She said. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to Elena.

"Hey I need to talk to her for a minute." Caroline nodded and looked at Finn. He nodded and dropped his arms. Caroline followed Elena outside.

"I need your help," She said.

"I think I have been helping," Caroline said.

"I mean with Damon. I have to see Esther. But Damon won't let me anywhere near her without him." Elena said. Caroline nodded. "So I was wondering if you could help me talk to her."

"Piece of cake but you might not like it." Caroline said.

Elena turned to Damon as he came through the door looking slightly worried. She sighed.

"Hey I got your text you needed to talk." He said. She swallowed hard and gave him a look. Suddenly he was grabbed in a flash and his neck was snapped. Elena flinched hearing the snap. Caroline stood there looking at her. Her wig had fallen off revealing her golden locks. Caroline didn't seem to notice it though.

"Well better hurry up, he won't be down for long." She said. Elena nodded and walked over to them. She glanced at Damon. Elena was about to leave the room when she turned to Caroline giving her an understand look. Caroline nodded for her to go. Finn stared at Caroline from outside the room.

Note: So here is chapter 2 tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline paced around the room as Damon lay unconscious on the floor. Caroline sighed and picked up the vase looking at it feeling board. Suddenly she was flashed into a wall and dropped the vase. She gasped and looked to Damon who was glaring at her.

"Where's Elena?!"

"Exackly where she would be. With Esther." She said.

"What did you do?"

"What she wanted." Caroline said rolling her eyes. Damon was enraged but she was unafraid of the little vampire. Caroline grabbed his arm and twisted it before shoving him to the ground. "Maybe you need to stop being such a controlling dick Damon." Caroline moving away from him.

"Hang on I'm the problem here?" Caroline sighed.

"You're a liability," She couldn't see how he couldn't see that. And folded her hands behind his back.

"I'm trying to keep her alive, Caroline." He glared at her.

"Yeah well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." She said giving him a look.

"My emotions? How does that even happen right now?" Caroline tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because you care too damn much." Damon stared at her in anger. She turned and flashed away.

Caroline turned down the hall and froze when she saw Elijah and Klaus. She put her hand up and turned away walking into the ball room. She was suddenly grabbed and she turned almost about to attack them when she found it was Elena.

"Hey so how did it go?" She asked.

"Ah good…" She said.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked. Right when Elena was about to speak Caroline froze hearing his voice.

"Elena," Caroline turned away nodding to Elena while walking through the crowd to blend in. Caroline watched Elijah and Elena. She listened to the conversation.

_"So how was my mother?" _He asked.

_"Intense," _Elena admitted.

_"And for what reason did she need to speak with you?" _He asked handing her a drink. Elena seemed to hesitate for a second before she swallowed hard and forced on what looked to be a fake smile. _"Elena should I be concerned with my mother's intentions?" _He asked once again.

_"She just wanted to apologize, for trying to have me killed." _She said.

_"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Niklaus?" _He said studying her as if to see if she was telling the truth or not. Elena swallowed once again seeming slightly nervous.

_"It's true." _She confirmed. There was a tapping sound on glass and Caroline turned her attention to Esther who stood on the stairs. Caroline glared at her. She did not trust her. Caroline studied her suspiciously.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." _She began. _"Waiters are coming around with champagne. I would like you all to join me, in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family, back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." _Caroline looked at the champagne suspiciously. She smelled it but didn't sense any vervain or anything. Before she decided to take a sip.

Caroline walked around the room making sure to avoid any of the originals at all cost. She found her walking near the stairs. As she began her way she could already see Damon also making his way to her.

_"Elena," _He said. _"Did you get what you want?" _

_"Actually yes," _

_"Good. I'll give you a ride home. Come on were leaving." _He held out her shawl for her. He grabbed her arm as if trying to force her. Caroline swallowed hard as a flash of memories went through her mind. She hated remembering him. He was a horrible man. She still wished to rip his throat out. Her jaw clenched and she walked over.

"No Damon, let go- Caroline grabbed him by his arm and tugged him away.

"I believe she said let go of her Damon. She is a person not an object that you can control." He glared at her.

"Yeah well we all know you don't give a damn about her." He scoffed. She glared at him.

"It doesn't mean that I am any less of a person than you who are trying to keep her in a cage like a prisoner." She snapped before she turned and began looking around for Stefan. Damon snorted.

"Look I'm sorry I had to cut you out of the plan." Damon huffed in annoyance.

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here." Elena shook her head.

"You think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Caroline for help than you would have tried to been the hero and ruin everything." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive, clearing Stefan doesn't care for crap anymore." He snapped. Elena shook her head once again.

"Now you mad because I included Stefan in the plan."

"No! I'm mad at you because I love you." Caroline's eyes widened and she turned to them. Elena was just as shocked as Caroline and she swallowed hard.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Elena said. Caroline shook her head. Even if Elena was slightly more selfless she was just as impulsive as Tatia though in this case she wasn't sure if Elena meant it or not. Elena finally established her words and tried to speak because she knew she had just crushed his heart. "…No…I didn't mean, that's not what I-

"No, I got it Elena. I care too much." He shook his head finally. "I'm liability. How ironic is that?" Elena sighed.

"Hey has anyone seen Matt?" Caroline turned to Stefan. And raised an eyebrow knowing nothing about this Matt boy. Damon seemed to disappear and Caroline turned to Stefan and Elena.

"Ok well this has been fun, But I have to go." She said. Elena turned to her.

"Ah thanks Caroline for the help." She said. Caroline nodded.

"Elena, I know that you can be selfless and really do care. But what you did right back there was really something that Tatia and Katerina would have done. Elena even though you're not completely like them aside from appearance, you still have the curse of breaking a brother or both of their hearts." She said and turned away. Stefan caught up with her.

"Caroline,"

"What?"

"Are you staying?" She turned to him.

"Perhaps for a few days. I do think that maybe spending some quality time with a best friend seems nice." He glanced at her.

"You're not going to try and force my emotions back on." She looked at him skeptically.

"Oh I don't have to force them back on. You're doing that all on your own." She said. Stefan looked at her quite confused. "Good night Stefan." She began to walk away before she turned back to him. "And I think that Damon is causing a scene that will come crashing down outside." With that she flashed away leaving Stefan in his thoughts and confusion of what she had said and heard the sound of fighting outside while hearing Damon's voice as well.

Note: So there is another chapter. Looks like there is more to Caroline's story once again. Flashbacks of her life other than just the other originals and the family. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke and stared at the ceiling remembering last night. She had gone to the ball seeing people from her past. She rolled over and grabbed her phone on the nightstand to look at the time. It was exactly nine am. She sighed and got out of bed to take a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile Esther was in her study brushing through the spells preparing for the night that she would end her children now that they were all bond as one. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said. She heard the door open and turned to Finn. "Ah Finn, come and sit." He nodded before sitting down across from her.

"Mother it seems that someone else decided to return last night." She looked at him curiously wondering what he was referring to. "Someone that Nik and much of this family liked. She looked pretty good for supposedly being dead for a thousand years. And if only Nik had a chance to see her. I am pretty sure that he would have gone crazy since they had been rather close." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think that you will find by looking into her blue green eyes you could see the history of her past entangled with ours." Esther finally realized her other experiment that she had done for Evelyn.

* * *

Caroline walked over to Stefan's boardinghouse. As she was about to knock at the door, it opened to reveal Elena standing in the doorway. She sighed and walked pass Caroline to her car.

"Well hello to you to," Caroline mumbled before inviting herself in. She walked into the living room where Stefan was looking in the fireplace brooding as usual. And Damon was having a drink smirking. He turned to her. "So broody and ass what's got Miss princess in a bad mood." She said referring to Elena. Stefan turned to her and Damon shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean she said she didn't have feelings for me and then I decide to bring another girl home and sleep with her and she acts as if I am the bad guy or her boyfriend or something." Damon muttered.

"Maybe it had something to do with the person you decided to sleep with." Stefan answered. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"She can't really make up her mind can she about her feelings."

"You know what I think, I think she can't make her mind up about what man she wants to be with. By the way who did you sleep with, a human another vampire perhaps some hooker that you met at the bar." Caroline shrugged.

"Even better, I got Barbie Klaus to sleep with me." Caroline raised an eyebrow confused.

"He means Rebekah," Caroline looked at Stefan and stared at Damon.

"Wait, Rebekah slept with you?" Damon smirked at her.

"Oh come on blondie you and I both know that I am irresistible." Caroline tilted her head and stood and walked over to grab his drink out if his hands. She took a sip before moving around him smiling.

"Really because I am not seeing the charm, just a dick that is hurt and upset that he can't have what he wants." She turned to them. "She must have been really pissed off for having not even speaking." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well she was also pissed because we didn't care about Esther's plan for the originals." Caroline looked at him with her eyes widened.

"What plan?" She asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Esther has linked all the originals last night. By having the originals drink the champagne. So whatever happens to one of them happens to all of them. She is going to kill them. And she was feeling guilty about lying to Elijah who seems to be her best friend right not." Damon spat. Caroline blinked twice taking in this new information. She remembered that she had, had a sip of that champagne. She swallowed hard. Stefan seemed to notice this.

"Caroline are you ok?" She looked at them.

"Ah yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just-I have to go." She put the glass on the table and began her way to the door. Stefan followed her grabbing her arm.

"Caroline, I know something's wrong. What is it? I am your friend you can tell me." She shook her head.

"Look Stefan this isn't something that I can talk about now. I just really have to go." Caroline left without another word heading into the forest contemplating on her options and what she was going to do. How could she be so stupid not to realize that Esther was planning something? That woman was Satan's mistress that was for sure. Caroline paced back and forth trying to figure out what she was going to do. She should have killed that doppelganger when she had the chance. That's when she heard a rumble and a clash of rocks. Caroline flashed herself into the clearing and found a large crack in the earth. She knew where she was, these caves were the caves that she hid in as a child. She looked down into the deep hole and found Elena. Elena sighed with relief.

"Caroline, please help me." Caroline glared at her but flashed down to her. She was right in front of her. Caroline growled.

"I should have killed when I met you." She threatened. Elena looked at her confused. Caroline grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the cave angrily.

"What's wrong?" She asked clawing at Caroline's hand that gripped her windpipe.

"Esther's plan you bitch!" Elena stared at her.

"What are you talking about Esther's plan won't affect you. Will it?" Elena watched as Caroline swallowed. "Caroline,"

"It will Elena,"

"How?"

"Because I am an original, Elena," Elena stared at her. Shocked and in awe. Elena couldn't believe that this other vampire was an original. The pieces from last night were slowly put together. She didn't want the original's to recognize her. "They don't know I am alive Elena, they all have think I have been dead for a thousand years. The truth is Elena I knew the original family. I was good friends with them. Rebekah happened to have been my best friend when I was human. Elijah happened to be like an older brother to me. Finn was a kind friend. Kol was well Kol but he was fun. And Klaus…" Elena watched her face change in mixed emotions to saying his name. "Klaus and I were close…" She shook her head. "The point is Elena that my life is at stake right now."

"I know I told Elijah I could see how this could trigger anger in you." She said. Caroline let go of her and looked around the tunnels of her childhood.

"Why did Elijah put you here?" She asked.

"I don't know trying to motivate Stefan and Damon I think to stop them from being killed." She said. Caroline turned to her.

"Then maybe it will work." Elena looked at her confused.

"Where are you going? You're not going to leave me? Are you?" Caroline shrugged.

"Perhaps this is the best way to save us." Caroline flashed out of the crater and into the woods once again. It was night when she had heard that Elijah had gone to the place called the Grill. She heard movement. She flashed to the alley behind the place. She looked to see Klaus and Damon face to face.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy," Damon instigated. Caroline shook her head a Damon. "Yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do." Caroline could see that Klaus was about to attack him when she flashed to Damon and punched. He fall to the ground with a thud.

"Leave him," She heard just as she was no longer in a blur. Damon glared at her.

"What the hell woman?! Who's side are you on?" Caroline swallowed hard and turned to the two originals behind her. Klaus stared at Caroline in awe. Elijah gaped at her. "What's with you originals she isn't anything special just a irritating bitch." Caroline glared at him.

"You really need to learn to shut your mouth." She snapped. She ignored the way that they were staring at her and moved to Elijah. "Elijah what is going on? Besides the fact that we could all die?"

"You?" Damon asked in disbelief. She turned to Damon with a smirk.

"That's right Damon I am original ok. Can we get back to this after we stop ourselves from dying for Esther's stupid plan?" Klaus swallowed hard still taking her in. She didn't look any different since the day that he had died and awoken as a vampire. Elijah seemed to think that Caroline was right even if he was still shocked to see her alive and an original who was also marked for death as well.

"There still needed Niklaus," Caroline watched Klaus glance to his brother finally getting the attention off of her.

"What did you do Elijah?" He asked. Elijah swallowed and took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to meet with Klaus and Caroline. Elijah pulled his phone out and moved around her to Damon.

"You get the witches to stop or I call my sister and tell her to kill Elena right now." Elijah threatened.

"You told me had until after nine?" Damon said.

"I am sure that Rebekah wouldn't mind starting her work early." Elijah said. Caroline had hardly seen Elijah like this. But she knew Elijah really did care about his family even if they killed and done things. He would protect his family and never give up. And that was something that Caroline had always admired about him.

Caroline followed Elijah with Kol on her side and Klaus on his. Caroline could already see the light of the fire peeking through the trees. When they got there she wasn't surprised to see Finn there as well as the Bennett witches. She shook her head at Finn.

"It's ok they can't enter." She glanced to Caroline who glared at her.

"That's lovely were stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial vamp. How pathetic you are Finn." Kol muttered.

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity."

"My only regret, is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Caroline watched Klaus pace.

"Enough," He said. "All this talk is boring me. End this now mother or I'll send you back to hell." Caroline glanced at Klaus. Esther took a step closer to the ring of the circle.

"For a thousand years, I have been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, your no better, all of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretch out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry." Caroline shook her head at her. "Caroline how nice to see you again. I see you have survived over the centuries. I will admit that you weren't as bad but you still need to die. All of you like I said. You know I shouldn't have turned you because you really didn't want to be a vampire from the beginning. You found yourself a monster. You were quite like Finn." She commented. Caroline shook her head.

"You know we may be a lot of things." Caroline began. "But I don't think…that I would ever murder my children or my family in cold blood. That is something different about us." She said looking at Finn. Finn stared at her with curiosity. "So Esther you may be right about us but don't think that either of you are any better." Esther glared at her.

"Your mother had always been right Caroline, you were always a strong, and independent young woman. As well as rebellious. It's hard to break a belief such as yours." Caroline watched her.

"So what was the reason that you had Caroline turned and never told us?" Kol asked. Esther glanced at him.

"Because I knew what you were all doing. It was mostly a punishment for Niklaus." She said. Klaus glared at her. "So he could be alone. And in the end he made himself alone when his siblings wanted other things. Such as Rebekah wanting to be with that vampire Stefan."

"You know you're right," Caroline said. Esther turned to Caroline once again and raised an eyebrow. "You made Klaus alone." Caroline shook her head. "From the very beginning when he was born. You don't think the way you raise a child has anything to do with what they do, how they think, how they act. Esther you made him feel alone because you looked at your own son as a mistake. How could you look at a child any less? I am not saying that Klaus isn't horrible but there is always a cause and effect. And you're still doing as we speak."

"I would watch your mouth girl." She threatened. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't do anything worse to me since the day you killed me and turned me into a vampire." Caroline said. Suddenly the earth seemed to jolt and the flames on the torches grew.

"NO! Sisters do not abandon me!" Esther cried. Caroline looked through the brightness to see Finn grab Esther.

"Mother!" Finn cried before she saw them flash off. The flames exploded she shielded her eyes not realizing that a arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as if shielding her from the flames. When the flames went out Caroline moved making a glance to see Klaus having tried to shield her from the flames. She swallowed hard before nodding and turning to Elijah and Kol who stared at the empty circle. Esther and Finn had escaped. Elijah glanced at them worried. Kol just knocked over the torch in anger. Caroline sighed looking at the symbol on the ground. She knew that this was not over. This was only the beginning of Esther's plans for them.

Note: So there is another chapter. So now the originals know she is alive. And they should be asking her questions in the next chapter. They're lives were at stake so they had to focus on that first. Esther and Caroline really despise one another. We learn a little bit about Esther turning Caroline and their past together. There will be some flashbacks soon. Promise. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline glanced to Stefan and Damon as the emerged from the witch's house. The witch Bonnie was in tears glaring at all of the originals through her watery eyes. Caroline looked to Damon holding Bonnie's mother in his arms. Dead. They had stopped Esther by killing her mother and she knew it wasn't just that she was dead. She would turn. Stefan glanced at her and Caroline swallowed but nodded before flashing off leaving the others.

Caroline walked through the house of the originals just in time to see Elijah emerge from a room. He looked at her and gave her a smile. But she could see in his brown eyes shame. But he was a shame of himself not her. He took a few steps to her.

"Caroline," He greeted.

"Elijah," She looked around. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Kol fled, Finn escaped, my sister has returned as well as Niklaus. And I am leaving," She stared at him.

"You're leaving?" Elijah nodded.

"Too much has happened here. So I have decided to leave. You are more than welcome to join me. Rebekah and Niklaus have decided to stay here." She sighed, thinking about leaving. After everything her mind was telling her to leave but she knew she wanted to stay for some reason even if she didn't know why yet.

"I think I will stay a little while longer." He nodded. "Elijah, the reason you're leaving isn't just because you want to be it?" He looked away. "It's about Elena isn't it?"

"Even if my mother still created us we chose to become what we are." Caroline sighed and nodded. She knew the choices that she had made were her choices and she could not blame anyone for the choices that she made. "Well I better be going, it was nice seeing you again Caroline alive. Next time we talk you should tell me your story and about your travels. Niklaus I am sure would wish to speak with you soon." He said. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I am ready to speak with him or Rebekah and answer their questions just yet. I feel a little expose and I know that you are all like a family to me. But I think we all need some time to take the information in. And I will also have to probably be getting use to the cold shoulder from Stefan perhaps." For probably being an original. She didn't care how Damon treated her but Stefan was like a brother to her and she cared what he thought of her. She was just hoping that he wouldn't treat her like some criminal.

"Well farewell Caroline, until we meet again." Elijah said.

"Goodbye Elijah," And he turned to make his way to gather his things. Caroline took this time to flash home back to the hotel.

It was the next day when Caroline was sitting at the bar having a drink when Stefan pulled up next to her. Caroline turned to him.

"Drink?" She asked. He shrugged and nodded. "So I am sure that you have a lot of questions and must feel betrayed so go right ahead. I can take what you're about to say." Stefan sighed and took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Caroline I don't hate you. I mean I just felt like you thought I wasn't someone that you could trust. I mean it's just that we have been best friends for a century. I just wish that you would have told me. I understand why you didn't but still wish that you would have. So I still do have some questions but they can be answered later. Right now I just need a drink and relax. And what is way to do that with a best friend." He said taking the bottle and pouring them another drink.

"And big brother," Caroline groaned while Stefan just cursed under his breath. Damon sat next to Stefan at the bar and turned to face them. "Well, look who it is the newest original. What brings you here? Cause frankly nobody wants to see you." Damon sneered. Caroline glared at him.

"Damon," Stefan warned. "She's fine. Just leave her alone."

"What's with you Salvatores and- Rebekah stopped staring at Caroline who gave her a small smile. Damon looked between the two girls.

"Hey Rebekah,"

"How dare you say that to me?! I was your best friend and for a thousand years you made me think that you were dead!" She snapped and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, we were always moving around all the time. I never had the chance." Caroline said. Rebekah sighed.

"Well at least it's good to know that I won't be the only girl around here with all the men in the house. Well I guess now it's just Nik. Elijah left along with Kol. And Finn fled with mother as well." She said. Caroline nodded. "So what's going on?" She asked sitting down next to Caroline taking a glass and pouring herself a drink.

"Well Caroline and I, were trying to relax before you two came along." Damon chuckled.

"And were back to depressed Stefan." Caroline shook her head.

"He's brooding. Come broody, live a little." Caroline said and took a sip of her drink.

"Ah now you see some people know how to live a little." Damon said. Stefan nodded.

"Some people like from 1912." Stefan said.

"Oh yeah 1912, now that was the life of the party, the women." Damon mused. Stefan gave him a look. "Oh right…Sage, speaking of great sex." Damon smirked and took a sip oh whiskey from the bottle.

"Why am I not surprised," Caroline said. "You truly are a man whore." Damon smirked at her.

"Oh you so fall for this when we first met." He pointed to himself. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Damon when we first met I shoved you against the wall and demanded that you tell me why you were trying to sneak up on me. You thought I was a human and intended on having a meal out of me, if you hadn't found out I was a vampire." Caroline said. Damon shrugged.

"But it was somewhat a turn you shoving me against the wall." He smirked.

"You are so full of yourself." Caroline noted. Rebekah nodded.

"Oh come on Barbie Klaus that wasn't what you were saying the other night." Rebekah rolled her eyes. Caroline covered her ears.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that." Stefan nodded.

"Agreed." He said.

"So anyway back to Sage," Damon began. "I don't know if you knew but she showed me how to have a good time." Caroline rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her drink.

Flashback:

_Damon took another drink of his liquor from the bottle before setting it down at the bar. _

_"Maybe you have had enough," Stefan said. Damon turned to him and just rolled his eyes. "I hate a man when he's down." They walked through the crowd and into a tent where there was a boxing fight going on. Damon took in the woman with long red hair that was pulled back in a braid. She gave him a seductive smile before she turned away shouting out bets for any man that could beat her. _

_"You know I can teach you to survive without human blood." Stefan said. _

_"You're not going to lecture me on how to live my life." Damon said coldly. "Not anymore." Damon walked away and found the red head walking to him. She smiled and played a little with her hair as if flirting. _

_"What's your name?" She asked. _

_"Not interested." He said trying to move pass her. She grabbed him._

_"Well minster not interested, you seem to me like a gambling man." She said. _

_"Afraid that you have me all wrong." He retorted. She took out some money and smirked while putting it in his pocket. _

_"Well that's too bad." She said walking away. _

Flashback:

"I knew Sage once." Rebekah said. "Trashy little thing," Caroline turned to her and shrugged.

"Never met her." Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged.

"You really think it was Sage that was killing all those founders?" Damon asked looking at Stefan. Caroline turned to look at them.

"Wait what?"

"Someone has been murdering the founders." Rebekah said. "Like by someone that is not a vampire it appears." Caroline glanced to them.

"And you think this Sage is behind it?" Caroline asked turning to Stefan.

"The town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan said. Rebekah sighed.

"So ah, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard that they tore down half the woods to build this town." Rebekah said. Caroline shrugged and turned to Stefan remembering that his family was of course wealthy at the time.

"Easy there lushy pants." Damon said taking the bottle from Caroline's hand. Caroline glared at him as well as Rebekah. "It's been a hoot and howl. But it's boys night you two weren't invited."

"As I recall I was here first and Stefan came to join me as well as the rest of you. Well I actually don't mind Rebekah of course but as you can see your not very high on my list of people." Caroline snapped. Rebekah smiled having her old friend back. She remembered the trouble that they had gotten into when they were human. Damon left with the bottle and Stefan sighed before grabbing two glasses and walking off. Caroline groaned irritated. "Boys," She thought since they were technically younger than them in vampire years.

"I know." Rebekah said taking another drown of her drink. Caroline nodded for Rebekah to follow them over to where Damon and Stefan were. Damon was shooting darts at the board.

"So, let's just say that Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Than who the hell is killing them now." Damon asked. Stefan shook his head and pinched his nose. "It's not that psycho doctor fell. She's a woman there's no way she could stab three grown men." He threw the dart and Rebekah caught the dart in between her fingers. Caroline gave Damon a look.

"That's a bit sexist." Caroline retorted. "A woman could have easily killed a man."

"With the right preservation." Rebekah said twirling the dart in her hand.

"You just don't give up do you?" Stefan said looking at Rebekah. Caroline sighed and gave Stefan a look.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked. Caroline took another sip of her drink.

"He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all." Damon said.

"You were a lot more fun in the twenties." She said. Caroline looked up and shook her head.

"Let's not be reminded why Stefan is a bloodaholic." Caroline mumbled. Rebekah glanced to her.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. I was the one to track him down." Caroline said.

"Rile him up." Damon said nudging Rebekah's arm. "Testy when he's being self righteous." He said taking the bottle to pour himself another drink.

"I'm not being self righteous Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering human beings anymore." Caroline nodded to Stefan.

"Oh ok," Caroline glanced to Damon. "Fair enough, my mistake." Damon said getting out what Caroline recognized as one of Stefan's journals. She sighed. "You use to be self righteous." He unwrapped it and opened it to read. "Dear diary," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together. He continues to waste his." Caroline swallowed hard knowing that Stefan hated remembering his past. Even if he said he had his emotions turned off. Rebekah ripped the journal from Damon's hands to read.

"His bitterness consumes him, he is nothing but blackness and vile." Rebekah looked at him. "Oh judgy," She said.

"Yeah well I agree with that. But that might be because I don't like you Damon." He put his hand over his heart.

"You wound me Caroline," He said sarcastically.

"You know if I am being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either Damon." Rebekah said handing him the book back.

"I wasn't," Damon admitted. "The woman that I was in love with was stuck in the tomb she wasn't getting out for a hundred years." He snapped. Caroline sighed.

"I still can't believe you were in love with that bitch." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Alright well I think I need to go." Stefan said. Caroline nodded and took another drink. She didn't realize that Damon and Rebekah had also left until she looked around.

"Wow, they ditch me." She groaned. As she was about to take another drink her vampire hearing overheard something.

_"What are you doing?" _She heard Stefan say.

_"Tough love Stefan, you're not going to survive this cold turkey thing you never do." _She heard Damon say. Her face suddenly became confused until she realized what Damon was trying to do. _"It's time to get that monkey off your back."_

_"No," _Stefan protested.

_"Feed on her, or I'll have Rebekah feed on her. You know she will kill her."_ He said.

_"Oh and I will," _She sneered. Caroline grabbed her coat.

_"Than her blood will be on your hands. Or you can just have a little drink save her life." _Damon said. _"Come on Stefan you were the one that didn't want to have any more of this life slaughter. Go on have a bite, snatch, eat and I'll erase." _Damon persuaded.

_"Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me." _

_"You let it control you. I am just here to help you learn how to fight it." _Caroline heard the pierce of flesh. Her eyes widened. She was going to kill Damon rip the flesh from his bones. _"Alright Stefan that's enough, that enough!" _Caroline flashed to them shoved Damon aside and pushed Stefan back and turned his head to her.

"Stefan, focus. Breath." She said. He growled trying to get out of her grip but she grabbed his hands tightly. "Stop," She said calmly. He slowly stopped fighting. When she found that he was calmed and stopped she turned to Damon. "Are you nuts!" She snapped. "I know you think your trying to help but you don't just let him do that not all at once anyway." She shook her head and flashed to the girl while biting her wrist and feeding the girl Caroline's blood. Damon sighed and glanced at her.

"What are you doing?" They turned to see Elena and the boy Matt Donovan. Caroline glared at Damon and stood up to walk over to Stefan. Stefan slowly turned around to them. Elena's eyes widened in horror at seeing the bloody unconscious girl and Stefan's mouth covered with blood. Caroline sighed. "Stefan," Elena nearly whispered. Stefan wiped his face and Caroline could see in his shame.

"Elena," He said. Caroline touched his arm as a sign of comfort and to show that she wouldn't let him attack anyone else.

"What are you three doing?" Elena asked again shaking her head in the process. Caroline knew that she was looking at them as if they were a disappointment.

"Relax Elena- Caroline was cut off by Damon.

"It was just a little experiment," Damon said. Caroline glared at him. "No need to make this more dramatic then this needs to be."

"Elena let's just go," Matt said. Elena could only stare at them in horror. "Elena," Matt began grabbing her arm and tugged her away from the scene. Stefan at the ground feeling hurt.

"So…that's going to take a little time." Damon said. Stefan glared at him. Caroline turned to Stefan.

"Stefan- he caught her off and just passes her and Damon while shoving Damon aside and walking down the alley.

"Stefan!" Damon called to him but he just kept walking. "Wait!" He said. Caroline shook her head.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Caroline asked. He turned to her. Damon turned to her.

"What?"

"Damon you don't get it do you? You haven't been addicted to something like this before. It's not easy and you can't just began by letting him feed off of someone. He is a ripper one drop of human blood can make him lose control very easily. I don't know about you but I would have starting on blood bags first just so he wouldn't almost kill anyone and learn to control it. If you want to help your brother start acting like a brother and understand him." She snapped and turned leaving Damon in his thoughts.

Note: So there is another chapter sorry this took so long I was working. But here it goes I will update another one today. Tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke with a knock at the door. She sighed and flashed to the door. Who would dare wake her up at seven in the morning? She opened the door making a silent plan on killing the person when she stopped and stared at Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" She yawned. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I was going to check out the construction on the bridge because there is some important history there. If you remember that was near our village. I thought I would dig around for some old history also to find out what Damon and Stefan are up to. Unless you know?" Caroline shook her head.

"As far as I know Stefan hasn't said anything to me since that night when he almost killed that woman because of Damon. I didn't want to bother him thinking it was better if I gave him space. And well besides him you're my only other friend so yeah." She said opening the door wider to let her in. Rebekah looked around and nodded.

"Nice place, stylish yet somewhat antique like. And what about Nik?" She asked. Caroline froze hearing her bring up Klaus. She hadn't seen him since that night when Esther had been trying to kill them.

"I don't know haven't seen him." She said.

"Well you should know that my brother might be head of heels for you again. He did always have a weakness for you." Caroline leaned against the wall confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that all he does lately is spend time in his study drawing you." Caroline swallowed and blushed. She cursed herself to stop thinking about Klaus and get control of her emotions. "Anyway so you want to come and be partner in crime?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Well I have nothing better to do so let me just get changed." Caroline flashed away throwing on black legging and a red blouse with a short sleeve leather jacket and black boots.

Caroline and Rebekah arrived to find many people there working on the bridge. Caroline could see the mayor over near the workers. Rebekah made her way to the mayor and Caroline followed.

"Ah Rebekah, nice to see you again." The mayor greeted her. Rebekah smiled to her friendly.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood it's nice to see you too. This is my friend Caroline she just came to town to visit for awhile." She introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you Mayor Lockwood," Caroline said shaking her hand.

"I am happy to welcome you to Mystic Falls." She said. Caroline nodded. "Anyway we will be working on the bridge today if you want you may stay and help or watch." She said before walking off. Caroline glanced to see Damon walking over to a girl with shoulder length red hair. She smiled at him.

"Is that another girl that, that man whore has slept with." Rebekah nodded before they both walked over. Rebekah folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." She sneered. Caroline studied this girl and could sense that she wasn't a girl after all but a vampire.

"Easy there Rebekah," Damon said and glanced at Caroline. "You know she use to beat men for sport." Damon said with a smirk.

"She always was quite common." Rebekah said. The red head gave her sadistic smirk.

"Rebekah, what a happy surprise." The red head said.

"What are you doing here Sage?" Rebekah asked. Caroline put two and two together. So this was Sage the woman that Damon knew from 1912. And Rebekah also seemed to know her.

"I heard that Finn was finally freed from that casket, your rageaholic brother Klaus, carted him around in." Sage snapped. Rebekah gave her a look and Caroline really didn't like how she was talking about Klaus. But she knew that it was true and couldn't blame the girl for being angry.

"Oh Finn, you just missed him. He just left town, and didn't tell a soul where he was going." Sage shrugged.

"He probably went looking for me." Sage said. Rebekah huffed.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Rebekah said. Caroline sighed.

"If we all know Finn I think we can be pretty sure he broody somewhere thinking suicidal thoughts." Caroline said. Sage turned to her.

"Ah and who are you young vampire." She said. Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Young vampire, ha I am old enough to be your great grandmother." Rebekah smirked.

"Sage this is my best friend Caroline who I grew up with when I was human. She is also an original." Sage looked to her.

"How come I have never heard of you?" She asked.

"Because they didn't know I was alive and I was in hiding. No one knew I excised." Caroline said. Sage rolled her eyes and turned back to Rebekah glaring at her slightly.

"I doubt that Finn would have done that." Sage retorted. Rebekah shrugged.

"No, because he seemed to never mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing." Rebekah said giving her an evil smile. "Have a nice life." Rebekah turned and Caroline sighed giving Damon another look before following right behind her.

"Well if that's everything I think I am going to head back." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded.

"You sure you don't want to see what that trashy Sage is up to?" Caroline shrugged.

"Not really I think that if anything happens you can handle it from there. Besides I think I might head over to Stefan's to see if he is alright. But thanks anyway. Hey call me if you need something." Caroline said. Rebekah smiled.

"Alright," Caroline turned to leave. "And Caroline,"

"Yes,"

"I think that you should talk to Nik soon. I think he might go mad soon." She said. Caroline nodded and Rebekah turned away. Caroline sighed thinking about Klaus. Rebekah was right she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later.

As Caroline was about to walk into the Salvatore boarding house she found Elena walking to her car.

"Elena," She greeted.

"Oh hey Caroline, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine, what seems to be going on with you? You just seem pretty worried lately." Caroline noticed her seeming slightly worried ever since the night Elena had seen Stefan with his bloody face. She wasn't sure if the young girl was completely worried about Stefan or not.

"Oh it's nothing just Alaric and Bonnie's mom…" She trailed off and looked at Caroline for a second as if thinking about something. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Hey you helped Stefan when he was the ripper right?" She asked. Caroline nodded. "Do you think that you could help Bonnie's mom Abby. She just became a vampire and is having some trouble." Elena said. Caroline shrugged.

"I guess I can I have nothing better to do. Ah did you see Stefan?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded.

"Yeah he is umm…busy I guess." Was all she said. "So would you like a ride to Bonnie's mom's house?"

"Sure I guess."

Caroline wasn't sure if Bonnie would let her help because she was an original and the her mother had been turned because they didn't want to die. Elena glanced at her.

"You alright?" Caroline shrugged.

"I'm fine, just not sure how your friend will feel about this." Caroline said.

And she was right. Bonnie wasn't too thrilled to see the original here. When it had been there fault in the first place for having her mother killed and turned into a vampire.

"Elena how can you trust her?" Bonnie muttered. Caroline stood there watching the two friends argue.

"Bonnie she has helped me before. And Stefan and her are best friends. She has helped him with his blood lust and we all know that Stefan has worse problems with the blood lust. Caroline had helped him through it. I believe that she can also help Abby." Bonnie sighed and glanced to the original.

"You are not going to hurt my mom right?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Bonnie I can understand your hatred for us and I am sorry for what happened. If there was another way I would have done it. I don't like having to kill to just survive. But in truth I did not want to die. I can understand if you hate me or despise me but know that I am here to help not to fight. I am just going to make sure that your mother is safe to be around." She said.

Caroline helped Abby by giving her blood bags to start with and taking deep breaths to help control her emotions and her hunger. Caroline also made sure that Abby was in control. While Abby went to take a nap and Elena and Bonnie talked Caroline decided to help the young boy named Jamie in the garden. She smiled to him remembering how her mother and her always were gardening when she was retrieving herbs for her mixtures and healing people.

"Am I even doing this right?" She asked almost unsure if she could garden anymore like she had done a thousand years ago. He smiled to her.

"Yeah you're doing fine," He said.

"Ok, kind of been a while since I have done this sort of thing." She explained. He nodded and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hey umm…thanks for helping out with Abby, Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you." She titled her head.

"Oh thanks. But I wouldn't say that Bonnie and I are friends. She kind of hates me. But Elena seems to trust me and I don't mind helping. Actually I rather enjoy helping and also enjoying life. I have always been attached to my humanity even after a thousand years." She said patting down the soil in the ground. "And well it's because I went through the same thing once. With my father." She glancing at him. "But it didn't really work out. So you know. It's a really long story but I didn't seem to have much of a family really. At least she has someone." She said standing and brushing the dirt off her hands. Caroline listened and heard Abby. "I think Abby's up."

Caroline walked into the house and turned into the kitchen to find Abby sitting at the table with a packed bag and writing a note. Caroline stared at her and couldn't believe that she was doing this. Did parents really never change or always act like this? Remembering her mother, she shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Abby looked up at her from where she had been writing. Caroline sighed and nodding slowly. "You're leaving," Abby swallowed hard. "God! are you kidding me?"Caroline shook her head.

"I have to; I don't know how to do this." Abby said teary eyed. Caroline gave her a look and folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe this. She was leaving. And Caroline knew that it wasn't just because of her vampire self.

"Do what?" Caroline watched her. "Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire. I can teach you self control, but being a parent, that's all you. Your daughter Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once. But now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just going to throw that away-

"She's better off without me." Abby muttered with tears.

"No, she's not, no one is better off without their parents. Take it from someone who has lived alone for a thousand years Abby. My parents were never there for me. My mother left when she found out I was a vampire and my father he…just couldn't take it or me." Caroline said shaking her head hating remembering her father. Caroline swallowed hard. "She wants to make this work I know this. I know that's what every kid would want their parent to do. Please. Just stay." Caroline said. Caroline watched the new vampire stand and looked down before turning to her.

"Tell them I'm sorry," She said walking pass Caroline. Caroline shakes her head.

"You can't run from your past, especially your friends and family, know that. If you run you're going to regret it forever like I did." Caroline said. She knew that Abby heard her as she hesitated to grab the door knob. But then Caroline heard the turn before she heard the slam of the door.

When Elena, Bonnie and Jamie had returned Caroline told them everything and handed the note that Abby had left for Bonnie. Caroline left the house that night and went back to the hotel to get ready for bed. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

_ Caroline ran through the woods her mouth bloody. She found herself crying before she heard movement and hid behind a tree with fear. She didn't want to harm anyone and now her mother had left and here she was running from a man who she thought was suppose to be her father. She felt the wounds on her flesh heal before she tried to make a run for it again. She screamed. _

Caroline jolted up in bed panting and placing a hand over her heart. She breathed a sigh relief and looked at the clock. It was after eight in the morning. She sighed and decided to go take a shower. When she returned she found her phone vibrating and looked to the unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Caroline, how do you feel about helping get this spell that links us all together broken?" Rebekah asked. Caroline smirked.

"Well, what do you think?" Caroline said.

"Ok, Nik and I are trying to track down Finn care to join us?" Caroline sighed she really didn't see herself having anything else to do.

"Sure, where?"

Note: So there is another chapter like I said. I actually think I will post another one tonight as well. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked with Rebekah into an ally. Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. Rebekah turned to her.

"Nik is talking to Finn right now. And he is going to lead him here so we can have a word with him." Caroline bit her lip.

"Were not going to kill him? Right?" She asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"Of course not that would result in us dying as well even if it's not Nik." She said. "Here they come. I can hear them." Caroline listened as well.

_"Hello Finn," _

_"Hello Niklaus, I have nothing to say to you." _

_"Well I'm not here to chat but I will ask this once. Where's are mother?" _

_"Going to find a way to end our abominable lives. And when she does I will have sacrificed myself all over again." _

_"Well how fortunate that I have found you, I require you assistance."_

_"I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." _Finn muttered.

_"Right well that's the thing is you won't be able to see me dead because if I die then you die. So wish unfulfilled."_

_"Oh bother someone else with your holly charms Niklaus." _

_"Why when I can bother my big brother, I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there that can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together." _

_"I have no wished to be unlinked."_

_"Again with the wishes," _Klaus said irritated.

_"Let me rephrase, You will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." _

_"What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah and love Caroline." _Caroline swallowed hard feeling slightly uncomfortable with what he said.

_"Wouldn't be the first time." _She felt slightly hurt and angered by this. But then again Klaus and her weren't together he could have also been talking about Rebekah. She heard some wind and then Finn was right in front of them. He stopped and looked at them.

"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be darling brother." Rebekah said.

"Your siding with him? Rebekah he stored us in boxes."

"At least he's not trying to make us excint." Rebekah muttered.

"You too Caroline?" Caroline shrugged.

"Hey I happen to like living, and besides Finn it's one thing to put someone in boxes and another thing trying to help kill the rest of a family." Caroline said. Caroline glanced behind Finn and he slowly turned around to Klaus.

"What are you going to do?" Finn said not seeming afraid. "Kill me?"

"Oh yes, that's right you have a death wish, fine. Pathetic. The thing is I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you." Caroline watched as Klaus flashed to him and grabbed him shoving him back in forth between the ally wall creating large dents. Finn fell to the ground with a thud and panted before he looked up at them.

Finn through the mansion and on the ground. Caroline walked along side Rebekah as Klaus and them enter the mansion. Finn rolled over to face them and stared at them with slight fear.

"Gather your witch," Rebekah began. "Let's get his blood and get on with it."

"You can't force me to help you." Finn said watching all them.

"No I most likely could, but why force when I could persuade." Klaus said holding his hand out toward the stairs. Caroline looked upstairs to find Sage slowly walking down them.

"Hello Finn," Sage said smiling. Caroline watched the two of them. She had heard that Finn had been somewhat close to her. But now she knew that they had been together before he was daggered. She felt slightly jealous of their relationship.

"Sage," Finn struggled to get up and to her. As if seeing his whole world in his eyes. Sage smiled and raced down the stairs towards him as well as he moved to her. She jumped into his arms. Caroline swallowed hard and couldn't help but glance to Klaus. Klaus held his phone out.

"What do ya' know true love prevails." Rebekah said.

"It does a casually have its uses." Klaus said. Caroline glared at him and folded her arms across her chest and looked to Finn and Sage.

"Oh yes I'm sure it does have its uses," Caroline said before walking over to the wall and leaned against it. Klaus looked at her and cursed himself for saying such words. If it meant anything he would only ever admit that she was worth it. He couldn't help but still feel the feelings that he had towards her. He stared at her for another minute as she seemed to watch Finn and Sage and their reunion. "Easier than torturing him." Klaus continued and put his phone away. Rebekah bit her lip glancing at Caroline. She wondered if the two would ever get the chance to talk. She knew that he was probably dying to talk to her. And she did have other plans.

"I have something to do. What do you need from me, for this spell?" She asked.

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." She muttered. "Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you will understand my retribution is in order." Caroline looked at her.

"You didn't." She said. Rebekah turned to her. "Well I should have warned you Damon is quite a man whore, and tends to manipulate and make you feel bad about yourself." Rebekah nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Rebekah," Rebekah turned to Caroline.

"Please do kick his ass for me." Caroline smirked and Rebekah smiled before leaving. Caroline glanced back to the love sick couple who were still absorbed in each other. Caroline also noticed Klaus glancing at them. She looked to him feeling slightly awkward. Sage turned to them.

"So how is it that you know her and she became an original?" Caroline glared at her and looked to Finn who was still holding her protectively.

"Oh well you might find this shocking Sage, but you see my dear ol'brother there these two happen to be in love with one another when they were human." He smirked seeing Klaus's face harden and Caroline blushing slightly.

"No way, you." Sage said. "You were with him? How could you be with him? He put his siblings in carts and dragged them around. And if I am not mistaken one of them was your best friend Rebekah." Caroline glared at her. Rebekah was right when she said that sometimes she could be annoying.

"Finn get her to shut up before I change my mind and kill her." Klaus snapped. Caroline's jaw clenched.

"Oh the awkwardness. But at the same time it seems that there is still some sort of sexual tension in the room. And it seems to be growing." Caroline took this time to speak.

"It happened a long time ago, let's leave it at that or else I will happen to rip that tongue out and shove it down your throat." Caroline growled. Sage smirked.

"Sorry just very interesting." Caroline glanced at Klaus who also did the same. Caroline turned her head and then heard a grunt and groans of pain. She looked at Klaus and turned to walk down the hall to where the sounds were coming from. Klaus followed as well. When Caroline entered the room she found Damon hanging chained to hunter traps. She glanced to Rebekah who had a knife in her hand. Klaus stood next to Caroline.

"Well, look what you caught," Klaus said. Damon glared at Caroline.

"Well if isn't vampire Barbie, oh wait Original Barbie come to also watch as I am being inflicted by pain by you psycho BFF." Damon retorted. Caroline raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Damon I have to say by doing what you did you kind of had this coming. Hey I would have gladly done it too if someone had played with me and my feelings." Caroline said. Damon glared at her.

"Oh yeah so how do you feel betraying you best friend aka my brother hmm?" Caroline gave him a look.

"Damon I am not betraying anyone. As far as I know I am on the sidelines. The only reason I am still here is because Esther had me bond to them so what happens to them happens to me. So once this is done I am probably going to take off." Rebekah turned.

"Aw no more partners in crime." Caroline shrugged.

"I hadn't originally planned on staying that long. I had some other things to do anyway." Caroline said.

"Like what go betray your friends." Damon said. Caroline glanced at Rebekah.

"Would you mind?" Rebekah smiled.

"My pleasure." She stabbed Damon in the stomach but didn't remove the blade as she dragged it along his organs and sliced through his skin. Damon grunted cursed.

"So you're going to have to bleed him of vervain." Klaus said. Damon glared at all of them especially Caroline. He wanted to rip her from limp to limp. "Don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of inficting pain. Thank you very much." Caroline nodded.

"Well excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter." Caroline rolled her eyes. Damon struggled with the traps.

"You know why don't you just leave me be, and go manage your witch." Rebekah said irritated.

"She has good point," Caroline pointed out. "Come on Klaus, let's leave her be. Have fun Damon," Caroline left the room with Klaus right behind her.

"Tick tock, should be chanting right now." Caroline followed Klaus into the living room and found Bonnie. Her eyes widened. Bonnie didn't seem to see her yet.

"I'm trying to memorize the spell it isn't easy,"

"You have been warned, if you are looking for a way to send for help I will kill anyone who tries to come to your rescue." He threatened. Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus's attempt to threaten the young witch.

"This is the spell I just don't know if I'm strong  
enough." She turned and finally noticed Caroline.

"You too?" Caroline shrugged. Klaus moved over to Bonnie.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself Bonnie. Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly I am thinking that someone isn't trying very hard. Very well," Klaus said. "Kol, how's the weather up there in mile high city, and how's our friend. May I see him. There's Jeremy," Klaus showed his phone to Bonnie. "Playing fetch with his new puppy, isn't that just the most adorable thing you have ever seen. Thank you Kol." Caroline shook her head at him. "Will be in touch. So Bonnie, how about that spell?" He smirked. Caroline took this time to step in.

"Ok enough, minster," She turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie we know you don't like us. But could you please do the spell. Just trust me when I say that something bad could happen if all of us die. And I am talking about your friends who are vampires or hybrids. I tried helping your mom please Bonnie if you do this than Klaus won't have a reason to try and kill your friend. I don't think it was wise always threatening someone's life but we are becoming desperate. Please Bonnie." Bonnie sighed and looked at Caroline.

"Fine," She walked over to the spell that she had been studying and Caroline to Klaus.

"You do realize you don't always have to resort to violence and death." Caroline said to Klaus. He raised an eyebrow.

"Love, it's the only way to get what we want and need." Caroline gave him a look.

"So you think that every time that you can't get something you want you have to necessarily threaten someone." Bonnie looked between the two of them. Caroline didn't even seem to fear Klaus. Bonnie knew she was an original but Caroline didn't seem to back down from him.

"That's the only way love," Caroline gave him a look.

"Really? Well now I think I understand why they don't like you and want you dead." Caroline snapped before moving away. Klaus sighed and looked at Bonnie who had been watching.

"What witch?"

"Were you two ever…I don't know together-

"Get back to work witch!" She put her hands up in surrender before studying the spell again. He shook his head he had forgotten that she was compassionate and still clung to her humanity even after a thousand years. He cursed himself wanting to go talk to her.

Note: So there yah go another chapter. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I was able to get this up this morning before I went to work. I hope you enjoy it. Because it's going to be a slight delay till the next update. I will do it as soon as I get home though.

Caroline was sitting in the chair watching Bonnie as she set up the candles for the spell. Caroline could see from the corner of her eye that Klaus was watching her. She ignored him and kept her focus on Bonnie curious on the spell.

"Bonnie, all this emotional pain is not by me. But because you mother left. How about this I can bring her back if you help do the spell. Oh and if you want I have people that can find people. Such as your mother and I could bring her back for you. Or parts of her." Bonnie glared at him and Caroline sighed irritated by his constant threatening. "Let's see I know that the spell is in that grimore and that it requires the blood of my siblings. Klaus brought the bottles of blood out that belong to his siblings. Caroline looked at the glass to her right before picking it up and biting her wrist letting the blood drip into the glass. Bonnie glanced to her before Caroline stood and brought her blood over to her.

"Here Bonnie," She said. She tried being friendly but she knew that the witch didn't like her. She turned to Klaus to give him a look as she grabbed the other glass and held it out to him. Klaus kept his eyes on her as he brought his wrist to his lips and let his fangs drop. Caroline watched as she could see his hybrid features. His eyes were golden and he had two more sets of fangs. Caroline had heard that he had broken the curse but she had never seen his werewolf side. His blood oozed out of his hand and into the glass that she held. When She found that it was enough, she handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie began the spell and began chanting just as the flames grow on the candles and in the fireplace. Bonnie watched her put the blood together and then put it on the table. The blood was one and Bonnie closed her eyes to concentrate speaking the ancient language of the witches. Caroline watched fascinated as Bonnie did the spell. She looked to the blood that was whole and was slowly separating until they were all separated and in their own circles. Caroline watched as Bonnie opened her eyes. Caroline could see that Bonnie was looking rather upset perhaps worried. Caroline wanted to say something but found she couldn't say anything. Klaus brought Bonnie out of the room with Caroline following them. Rebekah came out of the room wiping her hands of blood.

"Oh leaving so soon?" She asked. Bonnie looked to see Damon nervously behind her. Bonnie stared in horror. Caroline looked at Damon but she knew she had seen worse.

"Sister, be nice." Klaus said.

"Thank you Bonnie for doing the spell, see you, in physics." Rebekah nodded to Caroline. Caroline looked at Klaus and then at Bonnie.

"Here Bonnie how about I take you home." Bonnie glanced at her. "I give you my word that I will not harm you." She gave a look to Klaus before moving Bonnie away from him. Bonnie didn't have to like Caroline but she would rather leave with her than Klaus. She could tolerate Caroline. Caroline opened the door and they walked outside. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm and at first Bonnie thought that she was going to harm her when Caroline only made her turn to her. "Bonnie I apologize for what happened today. Rest assured I wouldn't have threatened someone you loved. But we are just trying to survive and sometimes when were desperate or worried it can overwhelm us and we can do bad things. I apologize for what Klaus did. I agree with you that he shouldn't have done that but I am not sorry that you did the spell. And for that Bonnie I thank you. If you ever need my help that is not between this fight with Klaus and your friends than you can contact me. Don't worry I was only staying to get unlinked. I will be out of your hair soon enough." She said. Bonnie nodded.

"Umm thanks I guess for trying to help my mom." Caroline nodded.

"Were not really bad Bonnie but we have learned to fend for ourselves. If you want to see something truly evil than you would have to have been traveling with me. I have seen things that are worse than you could imagine. Anyway would you like me to drive you home?" She asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I can get home on my own. Ah thanks anyway." Caroline nodded before walking back inside the mansion to find Rebekah and Klaus in the living room where Bonnie had done the spell. Rebekah turned to Caroline and smiled.

"So did little witchy go home finally," Caroline shrugged.

"Hey she's just a young girl." Caroline said. "Sometimes you don't have to use violence for everything." Rebekah shrugged.

_"Klaus!" _Caroline heard Stefan's voice and turned to walk down the hall with Klaus and Rebekah behind her. She walked in to find Stefan with a bag.

"Stefan?" Caroline said. "Oh you have come for Damon." Klaus walked in.

"Oh good a hero." Klaus said in amusement. Caroline gave him a look. "What do you want?" He asked. Stefan dropped the bag with a thud. Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Stefan.

"Here to make a deal." Stefan said.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Eight stakes made of white oak, a part of wickery bridge that you forgot to burn." He said. Caroline's eyes widened and she stared at Stefan in confusion. She didn't recall hearing anything about white oak skates or wickery bridge.

"That's impossible," Rebekah said worried.

"Actually it's not. Finn's dead." Stefan said. Caroline stared at Stefan. She couldn't believe this. Had Stefan betrayed her? He had killed Finn and didn't know that they were unlinked. He was trying to kill her. She shook her head. No Stefan was her best friend he wouldn't betray her. But he did.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah said in disbelief.

"Damon in exchange for the last of the white oak stakes." Stefan said.

"Wait," Stefan glanced at Caroline who finally had found her voice. "You lied to me?" Stefan turned to her and swallowed hard. Finally remembering that she was an original.

"Caroline-

"No, Stefan, tell me it's not true, that you betrayed me?" Stefan didn't answer and Damon swallowed hard. Stefan's silence seem to confirm it. "You lied to me." She shook her head. "You know Stefan you said you killed Finn tonight, did you even bother to care that you were also killing your best friend." Stefan still didn't speak. "Was I not a good friend to you? You see because I thought friends were someone you could trust and look out for, who always had your back. Stefan I have always been there for you, I saved you from yourself, I helped you through when Damon was always causing problems. So Stefan tell me? Was I not a good friend?" Stefan looked down. Caroline finally thought it was time to act like an original that they thought she was. "You have just made an enemy Stefan." Stefan looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Ouch," Damon said. "Looks like we should call you two frenemies now." Caroline glared at him.

"So do we have a deal? Damon for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Klaus looked at him skeptically.

"How do I know that there are not anymore left?" Klaus asked.

"Because there aren't." Caroline looked at Stefan closely and knew he was lying. But it didn't matter Klaus also didn't believe him.

"Let's be certain shall we?" Klaus said. He walked over to Damon. "Leave," He said.

"No," Damon said. Caroline watched.

"Go on, leave" Klaus said again.

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Rebekah complained. Klaus grabbed Damon and forced Damon to look at him.

"I said go home," He compelled. Caroline folded her arms across her chest. Damon took a moment before he began trying to break out of his chains. Trying to tug them off while in the process slicing his skin. "Alright, stop, stop." Klaus said. "Before you hurt yourself. At least we know he can finally be compelled." Caroline snorted. "Minus the stake that killed my brother how many more stakes are there that can kill me?" Klaus asked him.

"Eleven," Damon said robotically.

"Eleven, so not eight than." Klaus said. Caroline was getting more and more angry with Stefan. She couldn't believe that he had lied to her.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah said.

"Well maybe since you lied I will compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Klaus said.

"What's wrong with you?" Caroline looked at Stefan.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me?" Klaus asked. "I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target, all of your anger so you don't have to turn it on yourself." Caroline looked between Stefan and Klaus. "I have given you life purpose. As your friend. I really think that you should be thanking me." Caroline knew Stefan was angry now. And he flashed at Klaus in anger. And Caroline's eyes widened when she saw the stake in his hands. "Step down," Klaus said lowly. Caroline and Rebekah made a sudden glance at one another. Wondering if someone should intervene. "Or you both die," Caroline watched Stefan slowly give the stake to Klaus. "There, now you have to get me the other two." Klaus said.

"This is ridiculous."

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"I brought him here. My rules." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded and walked to Stefan.

"Bring us the stakes." Caroline said. "Old friend." Caroline walked out of the room before hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Where is the stakes?" Klaus asked. "All of them. Or I'll rage a war against everyone you love. I hope I being clear."

Caroline sat in the living room with Rebekah. Caroline had been trying to comfort her as Klaus came into the room with a bottle of scotch. Rebekah took a deep breath.

"I can't believe Finn is dead." She broke the silence.

"Good riddance, he was an embarrassment Rebekah." Klaus said.

"He was still you brother mind you tongue." Rebekah said. Caroline glanced to Klaus.

"Fine, let's say a pray for Finn who slept longer in a box than he lived as a man. And a love sick fool. He's better off death." Klaus mused. Caroline glared at him.

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" Rebekah asked.

"Well you let the Salvatores lose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we will find out soon enough." Caroline stared at him in shock. Had he really lost all the love for his sister.

"Klaus," Caroline warned. He ignored her.

"And since when did you have a soft spot for them?"

"The Salvatores, may fight like dogs but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed us." Caroline looked between hoping things wouldn't escalate.

"I wanted a family," Klaus said. Caroline finally took this time to stand. "They just didn't want me. And now were unlinked and no longer responsible for each other."

"So are you leaving?"

"Soon as I get my stakes I will go. And take Elena and use her blood to create new family of hybrids." Klaus promised. Caroline swallowed hard and wanted to say something but couldn't find her voice. Rebekah glanced at her.

"And if I chose to stay?" Rebekah asked.

"Then you are just as pathetic as Finn." Klaus said. Klaus moved around and Caroline could see that Rebekah was hurt and is if like an older sister she flashed to Klaus and shoved him in another room.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded. Klaus stared at her still angered slightly. But also taken aback by how she stood up to him. "Pathetic? The only one thing that is pathetic is you, how can you say after many years of traveling and having Rebekah by your side that she is pathetic. You know at least you had someone. I happened to be on my own and had to look out for myself. No one gave damn about me. And look at you Rebekah cared about you and here you are only pushing her away. That's what you do Klaus when you're angry, sad and don't know how to deal with it. You push people away and in the end you make yourself alone. I think it is more than that though. You and I both know the truth. Your father never loved you and so you think that no one else will. And that's why you kill, compel, or buy them off. But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try." Caroline shook he head and walked away. Klaus stared at her. He was such in a matter of shock that it had been a while since someone had stood up to him. Which was her when she was human. She was the only person that was never afraid of him since they had seen each other. Klaus was finding that she was right though he would never admit it.

Note: So there is another chapter. And next chapter Klaus and Caroline get closer and a little bit romance. Caroline now looks at Stefan as the enemy since he killed Finn when he thought they were all linked. He didn't even think of his best friend? Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke on a bed and in unknown room. She looked around and finally realizing where she was. She must have fallen asleep last night. But she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked around to find anyone in the room but it was just her. She sighed and got out from under the covers and opened the door to enter a hall.

"Rebekah?" She called. She looked around but there was no sign of her. Caroline walked down the hallway hearing movement from inside a room. She knocked on the door. "Rebekah?" She said. She opened the door to find not a blonde girl but a half naked Klaus. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but let her eyes fall on his tone chest. She blushed and looked away. "Sorry! Sorry!" She kept saying. "I didn't know you were in here. She was relieved that he had a towel on. She swallowed hard and tried composing herself. Klaus chuckled.

"It's alright love," Caroline swallowed hard and tried to change the subject.

"I was just looking for Rebekah." She said still slightly embarrassed and wondering why she was still here.

"She went to school." Caroline looked at him confused.

"School?" He nodded.

"She enrolled in the high school here. She wanted to for some reason." Klaus said as he began taking a shirt out of his draw.

"…sorry I fall asleep last night." Caroline said. "Umm who put me in the room?" Klaus smirked.

"That would be me love, I thought you would be more comfortable on a bed than a couch." He said. She nodded.

"So, I think I will get going…" She said turning away to leave him to change.

"Caroline," She turned to him. "Would you like to come with me to Salvatores-

"No. I don't really want to see Stefan right now."

"Well it would only be for a few minutes. Stefan is suppose to deliver those two stakes." Caroline sighed. She did want to make sure that there wasn't a way for her to die. She still was angry with Stefan. But she would ignore him.

"Alright, can I borrow some clothes than?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Rebekah's room is down the hall second door on your right." Caroline nodded.

"Thanks." As soon as she walked out and closed the door behind her Caroline found herself have some pretty dirty thoughts. She scolded herself as she walked down the hall and found Rebekah's room. She picked out some skinny jeans and white tank and throw them on. Caroline grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs to find Klaus going through his phone when he turned to her.

"Ready to go love," She nodded.

The drive to the Salvatores was quite awkward. Caroline and Klaus hadn't really said much to one another after that night he had found out that she was alive. Caroline sighed, finding that she owed herself to tell him the truth.

"So, you must have some questions to how I have lived for the last thousand years. Well shoot," She said breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you ever look for us?" Klaus asked. Caroline glanced at him as he looked at her for a second and then back to the road. Caroline shrugged.

"I was always on the move; I didn't stay in one place very long. Also it was hard with Mikael always around." Caroline shook her head. God she hated that man how he became a father is beyond her. "I did see you in Chicago in the 1920's. But I didn't have time to chat especially when Mikael was roaming around somewhere. I had been looking for Stefan." She paused and stopped she really didn't want to talk about him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"What every happen to you on the night that you were turned?" Klaus asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I went home to my family." She said with venom in her voice. Klaus looked at her slightly confused but didn't get a chance to speak when he found that they were there. Caroline got out of the car going to the front door. Klaus followed behind her casually. She knocked on the door and folded her arms across her chest. After a few minutes of waiting Caroline glanced at Klaus before just grabbing the knob and opening the door herself. She let herself into the house and looked around wondering where they were. Klaus looked around after shutting the door. Caroline walked in the living room where she found a stake on table. She walked over and picked it up.

"Found one," She said. Klaus glanced to her before walking over and taking it from her to examine it and make sure that it was a white oak stake and not a regular one. Caroline looked around and noticed the cellar door open. "I think they might be downstairs."

"Well they better be because the other one isn't here." Klaus said before passing her and walking to the basement. Caroline followed him down the stairs. She could already hear Stefan's voice and another that she didn't recognize.

_"No no he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. Parts we all have." _Caroline and Klaus walked through the door. Caroline looked to see Stefan and then glanced at the other man that sat in the chair across from him.

"Well, this is depressing, isn't?" Klaus said walking in the room holding the stake. "Oh and I found this upstairs. Now by my count there should be one more." Caroline folded her arms across her chest and leaned into the doorway watching. Stefan glanced and Caroline and swallowed hard. Stefan felt bad he really did. He didn't want to lose his friend but at the moment he had his life on the line with Klaus.

"Yeah well it's going to take a little more time."

"Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out. No thanks, I think I can just kill him." Klaus said.

"Huh?" Caroline tilted her head confused with what was going on. Stefan sighed and turned to Caroline.

"Well than you won't know the location of the stake. He has a problem being his vampire hunter self. He blacks out and can't control himself in a way. And his hunter self hid the other stake and were trying to find it." Stefan explained nodding to Caroline which only made her roll her eyes. Klaus shrugged.

"I can live with that." He said and tried to move around Stefan. Stefan put his hand up trying to block him.

"Well I can't." Stefan began. "When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an original vampire, killed his entire bloodline. Now I don't know which one of you I am descended from but I really rather not find out by dying so why don't we just find the stake and destroy it so we can all be safe." Stefan said. Caroline took this time to speak.

"I told you that everything comes with a price Stefan." Remembering when she would teach him cause and effect when he would kill or harm someone. It was a way to keep a low profile. The man behind Stefan glanced to her.

"So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake." Klaus restated. "And to get it, we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified in doing this." Klaus flashed to the man and snapped his neck before letting him drop to the floor with a thud. Caroline gasped. And glanced at Klaus. "There, sleeping like a baby." Caroline glared at him and walked over to the man and kneeled down to him as if trying to help. She sighed and shook her head.

"You didn't have to kill him." She snapped at him.

"He's not dead Caroline," Stefan said. "He will come back to life in a few hours." Stefan confirmed and pointed to the ring on his finger. Caroline looked at the ring. It was a Gilbert ring. She had heard of the legend of the ring bringing them back to life if killed by a supernatural creature. Caroline sighed and before shoving passed Klaus irritated. When she left the room Stefan turned to him. "Did you guys use to date or something?" He asked. Klaus glared daggers at him and Stefan put his hands up in surrender. "Ok don't want to talk about it alright. So did you actually like her?" Klaus growled at him and Stefan just chuckled before walking upstairs as well.

Caroline and Klaus walked in through the door when Caroline heard Esther's voice. Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another before nearly running at human speed to the living room where Esther's body lay on the floor and Rebekah in tears staring at her mother's corpse. Rebekah turned to them still having tears stream down her face.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"She's dead." Rebekah said.

Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus stood in the Salvatores family and looked to see Stefan coming into the hallway. He stopped and turned to them. Klaus smirked.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" He asked.

Caroline sat down on the couch and watched as the man Alaric was grabbed by Rebekah and dragged out the door. Klaus took a sip of scotch and turned to Stefan.

"And then there was one, I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed, well that's not news anymore." Klaus said still smirking. Caroline glared at him. Before rolling her eyes and turned to Stefan.

"So what are you going to do now Klaus? Ya going to kill me?" Stefan asked.

"Please no mess." Caroline said. Klaus chuckled and glanced to Caroline before back to Stefan.

"I haven't actually decided yet." Klaus said sitting down next to Caroline. Klaus put his arm on the couch behind Caroline. She couldn't help but glance to it.

"You have actually had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it. But yet you don't." Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"You know something you're right, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right ripper." Klaus said.

"I'm inviting that part of myself." Stefan said. Caroline stared at him.

"Well I hope that you at least learn to control it." Caroline said. "And you need to stop provoking him." Caroline said turning to Klaus. He frowned and gave her a look.

"Sorry love, but that would be my true friend." Caroline glared at him.

"No, you could be friends with him even the way he is. Also stop trying to just kill everyone all the time or bring out their bad side." Caroline said.

"Love, I have been this way for a while and I don't care what you think." She glared at him. Caroline got up and left the house slamming the door behind her. Leaving a crack in the wall. Klaus's jaw clenched. Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I think you do care what she thinks of you." Stefan said. Klaus gave him a look.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me." Stefan shrugged.

"Well I think you do. And if you're not going to stake me, than get the hell out of my house." Stefan said before turning away and leaving him in the room as well.

Note: So there is another chapter sorry this took so long. So next is the decade dance. More romance for Klaus and Caroline. I will update in the next ten minutes or so. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stared at the ceiling in her bed. She sighed and cursed herself. Why did couldn't she get Klaus out of her mind. He had now seemed to consume her thoughts. She tried to sleep or think about something else but it would always come back to him. And some of the memories that they had shared. Klaus seemed to have harden, after a thousand years. But she knew he was still him in his own way. She knew that he had turned off his humanity for almost a thousand years and could easily have it off now. Her phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Caroline," Rebekah said. "Tonight at the high school there is a dance going on known as the decade dance. I made it the twenties and I was wondering if you would like to come remembering the days of the twenties. We both know that you are old enough to remember."

"I don't know Rebekah I just really don't feel like going anywhere." Caroline said.

"Aw, please Care, I need a friend to be there with me. Please Care, this is my first dance myself." Caroline sighed.

"Alright, I guess I will go before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah I have to get back now. I think I have also over stayed my welcome." She said.

"Well alright but we will keep in contact." Caroline smiled.

"Of course. I have to go, have to go find some twenties clothes. See you tonight." She said.

Rebekah/Esther smirked on the other end. Her plan was working perfectly. She really didn't care if Caroline died or not. She just wanted Klaus to be there for when she killed him. Now she was giving him a reason to go. Rebekah/Esther walked into the house and into Klaus's art study where he was painting. She smirked. And held up the white oak stake.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake, luckily I am quite the charmer." She said walking over to him. He smirked seeing the stake in her hands.

"That's it?"

"The last of the white oak stake that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" She asked. Klaus grabbed the stake and chucked it into the fireplace watching it burn. "Well that's that than." She said.

"Pack your bags, were leaving," Rebekah/Esther froze.

"Today?"

"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset." He said. She turned around to face him.

"But tonight's decade dance."

"So?"

"So umm, I'm head of the committee we have to go."

"Were not going to any dance," Rebekah/Esther bit her lip feeling slightly irritated before using her plan B.

"Caroline will be there." She said. Klaus seemed to hesitate at the mention of Caroline. He almost seemed vulnerable with the sound of her name. Rebekah/Esther knew the affect that she had on him even if he would never admit it.

"That means nothing to me." He said putting his mask back on and his walls up again. He wouldn't ever let anyone see his emotions he would never be weak.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me?" She tried again. She could already tell that he was going to give in but not entirely for her. She knew that he would go to see Caroline. He walked up to her, his eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to see if he could trust her or not. He didn't understand it but there was a slight feeling telling him not to. But he shoved that down she was his sister and that was enough to believe her.

"Ok fine," He gave in. She smiled. "One last hooray,"

"One last hooray than,"

Caroline put on her red fringe dress and her blonde hair waved to make her hair look short. Than wore gloves and red high heeled shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror. It had been a while since she had worn 1920's attire. She had to admit she had missed it.

As Caroline walked into the high school dance. She could see many mortals dancing and talking with one another and having a good time. Caroline could see Elena dancing with Stefan and Damon looking rather jealous. Caroline sighed and wondered where Rebekah was. Rebekah said that she would meet her here.

"Hi," Caroline turned to a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah hi," He smirked.

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." He held out his hand to shake.

"Caroline…Forbes nice to meet you," She said shaking his hand. She turned back to watch the people dance.

"Hey would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his dance.

"I don't know really…" She trailed off. She just started recognizing that he was a werewolf or part maybe.

"Come on just one dance it won't hurt." She sighed before taking his hand and he led the way to the dance floor before wrapping his arm around her waist and the other grasping her hand tightly in his. They began to sway with the music. "So tell me, a beautiful girl like you around here must be new, where are you from?" He asked. Caroline really didn't feel like talking or dancing for that matter. She really wanted to find Rebekah.

"Uh Chicago." She said.

"A city girl than eh? Tell me what made you want to move here?" He asked.

"Visiting a friend." She said.

"Well Caroline might I say that you are beautiful and perhaps we can know each other more." Tyler said and brought her closer and made her look at him in the eyes. She really was not feeling anything for him romantic it was more disgust. She was about to punch him when he looked away glaring at something or someone. She turned to see what he was looking at. She swallowed hard and found Klaus. She could see anger and slight jealous swimming in his blue eyes. His jaw clenched. When Klaus walked in he had been more than eager to find Caroline. He wanted to see her and dance with her. And when he saw his hybrid taking his place Klaus thought he lost it but forced himself to remain in controlling. He hated feeling the cold sharp bite of jealousy and wanted to rip Tyler's arms off her. Instead he walked over to them.

"Where have you been mate?" He asked speaking to Tyler. Caroline glanced at Tyler finally realizing that he was one of Klaus's hybrids. Caroline dropped her arms and stepped away from him.

"I just got back in town." He said.

"That's funny I never recalled giving you permission to leave in the first place." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow watching the fight brewing between the two them.

"Klaus," She warned. She didn't want a scene and frankly she didn't feel like having a fight right now. Tyler glanced at her.

"You don't mind if I cut in do you mate?" Caroline really didn't care but she was feeling irritated at Klaus's attempts to claim dominance or being an alpha. He gave Tyler a look as if stated what Caroline was thinking.

"It's fine, go right ahead." Caroline turned to him. She didn't care about Tyler but she was getting annoyed with his act.

"Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?" She asked. Klaus looked at her somewhat taken aback by this.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the alpha male." She gave him a look.

"Come on love, one dance for old time's sake." She looked at his outstretched hand. And felt her feelings over take her thoughts. She sighed and took his hand. He brought her over to the other side of the dance floor quite happy that she had agreed. And he could hold her in his arms. Klaus and her swayed to the music. "Ah I remember the twenties well, the girls were beautiful and sexy they all danced till they dropped." Caroline hated thinking of Klaus calling the other girls sexy and beautiful but shoved that feeling aside.

"Well sometimes it did have something to do with their dance partners." She remembered back when vampires were actually good at keeping a low profile in the twenties. But Klaus was right they did dance until they dropped.

"Well you could be a little nicer to me love, I am leaving tomorrow." She felt her heart drop.

"What?" He nodded.

"Well I guess I will have to say goodbye to you and Rebekah tonight." She said. He looked at her.

"You could always do that tomorrow." She shook her head.

"I am leaving tonight as well. I have plans already to leave." She said. He swallowed hard.

"You could come with us?" He said. She looked at him. And their eyes seemed to meet. Her feelings for him rush to the surface and she glanced at his lips. As she was about to let her feelings take over she stopped herself .She broke the embrace that Klaus and her shared and stepped away from him.

"Something's wrong." She said. She could feel it when her instincts kicked in. Klaus looked around and Caroline turned and walked out of the gym.

When she got outside and was about to walk into the parking lot she was jolted back by some barrier. She looked to the ground and found salt. She knew Klaus was behind her and she swallowed hard.

"Klaus," She said worried and glanced at the ground he followed her gaze and looked at the salt. He groaned and Stefan walked up.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Your mother's back." Stefan said.

Note: So there you go I will update another one in about ten minutes. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat on the table watching Bonnie do a spell to try and break the barrier that Esther had put up. Everyone was gathered watching as Bonnie chanted a spell. Caroline sighed.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked. Caroline gave him a look. But shook her head and chuckled to herself at Klaus's attempt to seem impatient. "All boundary spells have a loop hole." The door opened and Caroline turned to a boy with blonde hair that she had seen with Elena on the night Damon had forced Stefan to drink from a woman.

"Matt and I can leave and we can stop Esther." Jeremy said.

"That would be suicide Jeremy," Stefan said. Klaus flashed to the black boy that Bonnie seemed to like. And gripped him by his throat.

"Suicide would be disappointing me." Klaus said. Caroline sighed hopped down from the table. "Now work your magic now witch or I'll start killing people you fancy." He said.

"Let him go," Bonnie tried to get him to stop.

"Not until you get us out of here." He said. Caroline walked over to him. Klaus glanced at her. Stefan watched as Caroline seemed to be able to remove Klaus's arm and let the boy go. He dropped to the ground with a thud gasping for air. Caroline put her hand on his arm. Klaus felt weak that just because she wanted him to stop he did. He cursed himself. What was this girl doing to him now?

Bonnie had walked into another room grabbing a map and turned on a light. Damon followed along with Klaus.

"Here some of Gilbert boy's blood to use to locate Elena." Damon said.

"Do I really have to have you guys watching over me?" She asked. Klaus leaned against the doorway.

"Oh come on I said I was sorry. I am sorry that Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice. "Damon said.

"There's always a choice." Bonnie said. "Whatever you make someone else suffers."

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin shall we?" Klaus said. Caroline walked in and walked past Klaus to Bonnie.

"Don't mind them. There just men." She said. Bonnie nodded.

"What's that suppose to mean blondie?" Damon asked.

"How about shut up before I rip you tongue out and shove it down your throat." She snapped and turned to Bonnie as she poured the blood on the location where they were on the map.

"Esther's fighting me I can't do the spell." Bonnie said. Caroline glanced at her and looked at Klaus with a knowing look.

"I know where she is. Gather the boys there going." Klaus said.

Caroline and stood at the barrier along with Klaus. Stefan paced back and forth and Caroline looked around wondering if Jeremy and Matt would come back or if the barrier would be broken.

"You know this is your fault." Klaus began. Caroline knew he was talking to Stefan. "You set this on our path as soon as you released my mother." Klaus said. Klaus turned to him. "I wonder if revenge will prove the cost."

"Oh I'm done with revenge." Stefan said. "As far as Esther, we've stop her before. We'll stop her again."

"You know all this reminds me of our time together in the twenties." Caroline watched them she could see Klaus and Stefan being friends even if they had too much fights and revenge against one another.

"You say that like they were happy memories." Stefan said.

"Well there were moments." Klaus said. "In our friendship, brother,"

"Oh he already has a brother." Damon said walking to them. "That's me you know. Not being territorial or anything."

"Oh no of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakable bond. I wonder what will happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Oh I see you shake just a little bit." Caroline walked up to them as Klaus turned around to watch for any sign that he was free.

"So Elena finally admits that she is quite taken with both Salvatores." Caroline said. Damon glared at her. "What happened?"

"None of you business Barbie Original." Damon retorted.

"Damon and Elena kissed." Stefan said with slight sadness in his eyes. Caroline would have comforted him but she was still mad at him and had a knack for holding a grudge like her father. She ignored the thought of her father and turned away from Stefan. Bonnie came outside.

"It's done," She said. Caroline and the others turned to her. "Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken."Caroline lifted her hand to see if the barrier was still there as well as Klaus. Klaus looked to Caroline but found that she was gone. Klaus's jaw clenched and he wished she hadn't left. Klaus turned and flashed away as well.

Damon walked outside away from Alaric and found Bonnie walking in what seemed like a trance. He looked at her confused.

"Bonnie? What are you, sleep walking?" He asked. "Bonnie?" She raised her hand and suddenly he felt pain. He cried out as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. She turned and walked to Alaric who lie against the wall unconscious. She took the indestrutable weapon and stabbed her hand before she proceeded to him and allowed him to drink from her. He broke away and his fangs grow and grabbed Bonnie bit into her neck draining her till she dropped to the ground. Alaric stood with the stake in his hand and his fangs dropped as blood dripped from his mouth and smirked evilly. Before he flashed away.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I will update tomorrow. Reviews thanks. Don't worry Caroline will come back. That's where those three one shots come in.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking through town gathering the rest of her things that she had left behind. She was walking down the sidewalk when someone called out her name. She turned to the boy named Matt running up.

"Caroline, I thought you had said that you were leaving last night." She nodded.

"I did I just remembered that I had left some of my things. I came to get them and be on my way." She said.

"Wait, something bad has happened." He began she turned to him.

"If it has anything to do with Elena falling off a cliff I don't care." She hoped he would understand that she didn't give a damn about her. She actually might even smile at the thought of her falling off a cliff. She cursed herself. Even if she didn't like Elena, Caroline wasn't one to wish for them to be dead. Unless they tried to kill her.

"It's Alaric," She turned at the sound of the hunter's name. Her eyes widened. "He has turned into a vampire and is a vampire hunter like Mikael was." She swallowed hard.

"Thank you for telling me Matt I have to leave this town immediately." She was about to turn away.

"It's Elena, he has her-

"I don't give a damn about her-

"But it's also about Klaus."

"Klaus wouldn't go after her that would be stupid." She said turning away to leave.

"Yes he will because he also has Rebekah." Caroline froze hearing her best friends name.

"Where are they?"

Rebekah cried out in pain when Alaric stabbed her with the ultimate weapon. He didn't kill her he was merely stabbing her but not killing her. She felt tears streaming down her face. Elena may have despised Rebekah but she knew she was her only shot at surviving. She took the glass with vervain in it and smashed it against his face. Making him cry out in pain as the herb burned his skin. Elena ran to Rebekah and ripped out the pencils in her hands as well as removing the stake from her stomach.

"Go get help," She said as Rebekah ran to the door. She flashed away once outside Elena was about to leave when Alaric was in front of her.

Rebekah stopped and looked around to find that Elena wasn't behind her. She was suddenly grabbed and nearly screamed thinking it was Alaric. But breathed a sigh of relief when she found that it was Klaus.

"Shh sister your safe," He said.

"Nik let's go now before he comes." She said trying to get him to leave the school with her so that they could run from Alaric and not be killed.

"I gave them my word that I would help save Elena as well." Klaus said.

"You doing this because of your word or because you still want Elena to create your army. Were family Nik we don't need your stupid hybrids we will protect each other like old times." She tried to persuade him. "It's not worth it if you're going to get yourself killed over nothing." She snapped.

"Go now sister, leave." Rebekah glared at him.

"I can't just leave you to Alaric, Nik your brother I-

"Leave Rebekah," She swallowed hard and flashed away. Klaus, Stefan and Damon were hiding in the hallway when they heard Alaric and Elena walking down the hall. She was being dragged with him. Stefan and Damon flashed to him trying to make a surprise attack. Damon punched him and Stefan kicked him to the ground but in just a matter of seconds Alaric was up and snapping both of their necks. Elena flinched hearing the snap and watched in horror. Klaus flashed to Alaric trying to put his hand in his chest to rip his heart out but was finding it to be quite difficult. Alaric was stronger now and much more deadly to kill. Alaric only smirked in response and shoved Klaus to the ground ripping out his liver. Klaus groaned in pain. Alaric smirked as he raised the stake to Klaus ready to end him with the ultimate weapon. But suddenly something hard shoved him off of Klaus. Klaus nearly fell to the floor weakened slightly if his hand hadn't caught him from falling. Caroline threw a few punches at Alaric in flashes and then kicked him to the ground with a thud. Caroline flashed to him and grabbed the white oak stake that she had stolen from the bag the night Stefan had made a trade for his brother. She shoved it at him but he caught it in mid air with his hands. The stake hovered over his heart and Caroline hadn't realized how strong he was. Caroline had to grasp all her original strength to push the stake further to his chest. But Alaric only smirked and now used his full force of strength to shove her into the lockers. Caroline hit the lockers with her back and fell straight forward on her stomach with a thud. She grunted. Klaus finally starting to gain his strength again looked up at Caroline to see pushing herself up on her hands and knees but never stood until Alaric grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Her feet dangling as he lifted her off the ground. She clawed at his hand that was crushing her windpipe as she tried to gasp for air. He smirked.

"Well thank you for bringing me another stake to end your life as well. Than Klaus can suffer even worse watching the one person that he cares about die."

"No!" Alaric raised the stake and Klaus feeling vulnerable and letting his instincts take over flashed to Alaric ripping him away from Caroline. Caroline cried in pain when the stake went through her chest but only scrapped against her heart. She coughed and looked to Elena watching Klaus as he tried beat Alaric to death but Alaric was also fighting back. Caroline ripped the stake out of her chest and looked to the weapon that Esther had created. Alaric was distracted with Klaus to notice anything. As she finished healing she flashed over to the stake and grabbed it before she flashed to Elena. She looked between Elena and Alaric. She finally realized what had happened. She grabbed Elena flashed out of the school with the remaining to stakes. Klaus shoved Alaric back in anger and rage. And he noticed the doppelganger was gone and so was Caroline. He looked to the Salvatores and then back to Alaric. He decided to grab them and flash out of the school. Alaric growled and looked around for his stake.

Caroline opened the door the room and Elena walked in. She watched as Caroline walked over to her suitcase and put the remaining clothes in before putting the white oak stake in her bag and zipping it up. She put Alaric's stake in her boot for safe keeping she wasn't going to trust anyone.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked.

"Because I saved you and I needed to come back here and pack up my things. I am leaving. So once were done here I will bring you back to your house and be on my merry way out of this god for saken town for good." Caroline said. Elena watched her. "Just to warn you by the way, the others will figure it out sooner or later. Esther couldn't make Alaric completely immortal so he tied your life to his. A human. I was so stupid for not realizing it before." She said. Elena stared at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"No," She looked at Elena all bloody and sighed cursing herself for always trying to be good. She grabbed a glass and bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into the glass. "Here there isn't time to bring you to the hospital drink this it will make you feel better." She said. And knew she didn't seem to have much choice when she was in pain so she grabbed the glass and drank the blood. Caroline's blood tasted powerful and ancient just like Elijah's had. She remembered the taste. Caroline turned away after Elena had finished it. "Besides if anyone tries to kill you than perhaps you will have a better life as a vampire." Elena choked and stared at Caroline in shock. "Oh come on Elena, the blood will be out of your system in the next twenty four hours than you will be fine. Besides I think that Stefan and Damon would be ok with it. I mean they don't want to lose you." She grabbed her bag and began her way to the door. "Let's go."

After Caroline had dropped Elena off, she was almost out of town when she got a call. She looked at the phone and found it to be Rebekah.

"Rebekah, sorry about not saying goodbye but I had to leave. You are most welcome to meet up with me."

"Caroline," Her tear filled voice sounded through the phone. Caroline face mixed up into confusion at hearing Rebekah's sadness through the phone. She wondered what was wrong.

"Rebekah are you alright?" She asked.

"It's Nik, Caroline. They have him."

Caroline cursed. She couldn't believe the nerve of them desiccating Klaus. She felt a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, pain, rage…vulnerable. She couldn't believe that she was feeling like this. Klaus and her weren't together and she didn't feel anything for him. Or so she thought. Caroline finally got to the Gilbert house but stopped when she heard voices inside. Elijah was there. He was trying to make a deal with the gang that put Klaus down. She wanted to march right in and rip their heads off. She knew that, that would be wrong. Caroline only ever killed when needed. She overheard them speaking of the ware house and flashed to it.

As Caroline made her way down the hall of warehouse where she had heard that Klaus should be in a coffin. She listened to her surroundings when she picked up to voices. Damon's and Rebekah's. But that's not what she was worried about. She heard one of them say that Alaric was there. Caroline swallowed hard and pushed down her fear she would not show any sign of weakness to Alaric. She flashed down the hall and into a room where she was relieved that she found a coffin. She walked to it and took a deep breath before slowly opening it and nearly jumped finding Klaus wrapped in chains and his eyes wide open never blinking at her. His blue eyes seemed empty and lifeless and she hated staring at them already missing the life that they had possessed. She let her fangs drop and lifted her wrist and bit into her flesh. Right as she was about to let him drink from her she was shoved into a wall. She fall to the ground in pain. When she looked up she found Alaric there and he grabbed her again and tossed her as she went flying across the room. Alaric grabbed her boot took it off. As if the stake and Alaric were drawn to one another and he knew where it had been the entire time. He picked it up and before Caroline going even get a second to move Alaric was at Klaus's coffin and stabbed him in the heart. Caroline stood and watched in horror as slowly Klaus's body was dying and growing grey. She screamed and tried to rush over there but another force held her back. Damon. Rebekah began crying as well. Caroline felt tears in her eyes and watched in horror as his body erupted into flames. She looked into his empty blue eyes. As if in slow motion they slowly closed.

Caroline opened the door to her room and closed it unmoving staring at the ground. Than she let her emotions take her and overwhelm her as tears began streaming down her face. She burst into sobs and slowly leaned back against the door sliding down letting sadness and despair take over her. She sniffled and in the next second flashed to the dresser and lifted it only to toss it across the room and throw a glass against the mirror watch it shatter before she let herself drop to ground feeling tired and utterly defeated by her emotions. As she was about let herself sob more her phone rang. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID and just answered. She took a deep breath and composed herself making her sound like herself once again.

"Caroline," she heard Stefan's voice through the phone. "Can you please come to the hospital? I know that I don't deserve your presence or comfort but something tells me you might need comfort yourself."

Tyler entered the room and walked over to Bonnie who glared at him. She knew what she had done was wrong but she had to help Elena.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you." He said.

"I did it to save my friends." Bonnie retorted. "And my mother, Klaus. Not you."

"The spirits won't be happy with you." He said.

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to."

Caroline walked into the hospital and found Stefan next a body. Elena. Stefan looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Caroline sighed and walked over to him. But that's when she realized something.

"Stefan, she's not…" He turned to her.

"What?"

"Stefan I…" Suddenly she gasped and coughed. Stefan and Caroline turned to her as she began to breathed and take in her surroundings. She looked to them. Stefan tried to form words but was in a matter of shock and confusion and then he looked at Caroline and knew.

"Stefan? Caroline?"

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline gasped awake and looked around the room. She was on a bed of furs. She slowly moved her hands to her lower abdomen where she should have been stabbed. She looked down at herself in her undergarments and slowly moved off the bed. When the door opened to reveal Mikael. She stopped and moved away in fear of this man. He walked to her with a young boy and a sword in hand. She shook her head. _

_"What are thee doing?" She protested. And looked to Esther through the door way. _

_"What needs be done, my dear." Esther said. Caroline watched with fear as Mikael took his sword and sliced the boys wrist and held out for her to drink. She didn't understand what was going on but in the next second she felt drawn to the blood._

_"You must finish the transition." He commanded. She was fighting back what her body was urging her to do. Drink. Finally Mikael had, had enough of her resistance and grabbed her by the neck and forced her to drink. She gasped and once the blood touched her tongue she was lost. She drank it until she felt horrible. She gums were in pain she suddenly became starving and craving for the red liquid oozing out of the wrist. She cried out in pain when she felt sharp pain piercing through her gums. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and to touch her teeth. That's when she felt the sharp fangs. She screamed and turned to Esther wondering what she had done to her. Before anyone could act she flashed out of the hut and through the woods and tried to go back to her home. She found her neighbor a man named Richard outside lighting a fire. He then picked up a piece of wood and began to whittle. She stared at the vein on his throat. She watched and listened to his heart pump blood through his body. Suddenly the man cried out and dropped the knife. Caroline smelled something sweet and delicious. She looked to his finger where he had cut it. The blood flowed out of the cut and she watched as it dripped to the ground. She found herself already there still staring at his finger as if in a trance. _

_"Miss Caroline, what brings you here? And a little immodest..." He tried to look away at her lack of clothing like a respectable young man. But he couldn't help but glance. Before he could establish anything she kneeled and took his finger in her hands. He raised an eyebrow and in the next second she brought it in her mouth to suck on the blood. It was sweet but not satisfying enough. She needed more. In a flash she grabbed him and as if on instinct brought him to her and tilted his neck. Her fangs dropped and she pierced into the flesh. The man screamed but she didn't seem to hear him and moaned at the feeling of his blood flowing down her throat. He tried to get away from her but she was so strong. As she drank she slowly felt him stop struggling until she felt him lifeless. She finally listened and came back to her senses and didn't hear his heart beat anymore. She stopped and let him fall to the ground. Her mouth dripping with his blood while her undergarments were also stained with blood. She heard a scream and turned to find a woman with dark hair that was his wife and his child in her arms. She gripped the child in her arms and took off running and screaming. Caroline looked to the dead body that lie on the ground in front of her. Dead. She had killed him. She had murdered him. She was a monster. _

Caroline watched Elena as she rested on the pillow in her room. Stefan put his head in his hands and Damon just glared at a wall. Elena had awoken the night before for a few seconds before passing out once more. Stefan had realized that Caroline had given Elena her blood. So now Elena was officially part of her bloodline. Caroline sighed. She really didn't mean to give Elena her blood so that she could be turned. She would have preferred her to be part of someone else's bloodline like Kol or perhaps Elijah's. Elijah probably would have been the best bet. But instead it was hers. Elena gasped and shot up in bed finally awake. Caroline turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked. Everyone seemed to hesitate.

"Well you had an accident yesterday," Caroline said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Elena asked. Caroline could see that no one really wanted to say anything.

"Elena let me rephrase that you didn't survive the accident yesterday." Elena stared at her like she was talking a different language. She started coming to realize what was going on. "You're in transition. And I have to go because I really don't want to be in the same room as any of you." She snapped before walking out the door without another word.

Caroline walked into the Originals Mansion. She looked around at what was left of the house. She felt new tears coming; she just couldn't believe that he was gone. And she had never even got to actually know him as she once did when she knew him as the little boy she met in the woods. Caroline heard sniffles coming from another room and followed them to find Rebekah in the art studio where Klaus would draw. Caroline watched as Rebekah picked up a drawing that he had made and brushed her fingers against it before putting it back down. In the next second she used her arm to brush all the things on the table off and in a flash threw the table against the wall in anger and sadness.

"You too huh? Shoving over tables and the whole nine yards." Rebekah took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know that you tried to save him." She said. "But we were both too late."

"Drink?" Caroline said raising the glass that she had found near table where Klaus had used to drink. Rebekah nodded and took a sip.

"Well the blondes seem to be depressed. Where's your ice cream girls?" He asked. Caroline glared at Damon.

"What the hell do you want?" Caroline growled not in the mood for his company. He was getting on her nerves. She swore that if he didn't leave in the next twenty seconds she might kill him.

"Oh geez blondie settle down I was just wondering how your heart breaks going." Caroline watched as Rebekah chucked the bottle at him. "Oh so sorry also the council is in town rounding up vampires." He said before flashing away.

"What?" Caroline said. Suddenly Rebekah was shot at a few times followed by her getting staked. "Rebekah!" She stood which was her mistake before she was also shot at too. And in the next second felt the stake. Everything went black.

Caroline awoke feeling the ground seeming bumpy. She cursed herself and found that she was tied to a chair. The ropes were vervain. She tugged on them to no avail. She sighed and sat there as the council drove them. Rebekah gasped and awoke as well. She looked to Caroline.

"Vervain ropes." She said. Rebekah groaned.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She said. Caroline shrugged.

"At the moment not a lot of options." Caroline said. That's when something knocked the car over and she could feel them go flying. Caroline felt the glass shatter off the windows when the car landed. She groaned and listened to movement. Suddenly the car door was ripped open to reveal the hybrid Tyler Lockwood. She stared at him confused wondering why he was here. He ripped the last car door off, and moved to Caroline.

"Tyler?" She said still confused. He ripped the ropes off her wrists and untied her from the sit. He grabbed her hand to pull her up to stand and help her out of the truck. Caroline moved outside to find another car not destroyed and coming back. She turned and flashed off into the forest. Rebekah stared at Tyler.

"Hey what about me?" She snapped.

"Keep them busy sister," He smirked and walked off. Her eyes widened and she cursed him.

Caroline flashed through the woods and stopped hearing another person behind her. She grabbed them and flashed them into a tree. He grunted.

"Why did you save me Tyler? Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"Because you were in trouble and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

"Well I didn't need your help thank you very much." She snapped.

"Well love, seems that you did." She glared at him.

"Why don't you go find another girl I am not interested." She snapped. The was that he was looking at her she found creepy. She sighed knowing she could kill him if she wanted to.

"Well I never asked if you were, love," He said.

"You can leave now."

"Well maybe I don't want to go." She was about to say something when she remembered that he called her 'love'. She flashed to him.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the boy Tyler Lockwood?" She demanded. He smirked.

"That's what I love about you. Always have been so much more than a pretty face."Caroline put two and two together. She cursed her brain for not realizing it sooner. But she shoved down the feelings of happiness that he was not dead.

"Klaus," She said. He smiled.

"The one and only, so was it still a problem that I have saved your life." She gave him a look.

"Well thank you but I really didn't need your help." She retorted turning away. "I had everything fine on my own." Tyler/Klaus shrugged.

"Really love because from my side you didn't." He said.

"Ugh, why are you in this body anyway?" She asked.

"Because the Bennett witch put me in here so that her friends wouldn't die." He said. "But I intend on getting my body back soon. Like now."

Tyler/Klaus and Caroline walked into the old witch's house to find Bonnie. Jeremy stood next to her as the original and the original inside another person's body came in.

"Witch I need to get out of this infuriating body." He said.

"I can't do that right now. I don't have that kind of magic right now. I have to wait a while to get my natural magic back." Tyler/Klaus glared at her.

"For god's sake's witch I need to get the bloody hell out of this body now." Caroline took this time to step in.

"Klaus, Bonnie doesn't have the magic that is require to put you back into your body right now. You can wait a few days and than she can do the spell." He shook his head.

"No witch I need to be out of this body now." Tyler/Klaus raised his hand and lengthen his nails into claws before ripping his shirt and pushed the claws into his chest where his heart would be.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy demanded.

"I am ripping Tyler's heart out and going to jump into another body. Maybe it will be you." He said. He groaned sinking his claws into Tyler's flesh more and more.

"No, stop." Bonnie pleaded.

"Do the spell witch!" Tyler/Klaus demanded. Caroline looked to Bonnie.

"Bonnie you have to do the spell or your friend will die. Just do the spell Bonnie there is no other way unless you want him to die." Caroline said. Bonnie looked between the two of them.

"Fine! I will do it! Just stop!" She pleaded. Tyler/Klaus stopped his hand and let it drop.

"Good now get on the spell witch."

Bonnie put her hands on Tyler's head and began chanting the spell. Tyler/Klaus had his eyes closed as she spoke the words of another language that should be forbidden.

"She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy began. "She is using black magic." He said.

"She has no choice, I know black magic is wrong but I know that Klaus will kill your friend and jump into someone else's body. And my guess it would have been perhaps Bonnie's. Due to the fact she is a witch." She said. Jeremy nodded and sighed.

"Thank you," She turned to him confused .

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I know you hate my sister but you helped her come back to me." She sighed.

"Jeremy I gave her a curse." Caroline mumbled. "I also would have thought that you would have hated me." He shook his head.

"You brought my sister back to me. No matter if she is a vampire and I hate it. I still love her and am thankful that she is alive still. I think I might have gone insane if I last of the family I had. She is all I have left really." Jeremy said. Caroline looked to him.

"Well you are welcome Jeremy I just hope that you can make it work." She said. Suddenly Tyler gasped and looked at them.

"Caroline? Hey," He started to get up and she knew that this was Tyler Lockwood the one that had asked her to dance and was Klaus's hybrid. But he stopped and slowly fell to the ground with a thud. Bonnie was still chanting and Jeremy became worried and walked to her.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" He asked. Bonnie no sign that she had heard him. "Bonnie," He tried again.

"Let go," She suddenly said. Caroline looked at her confused. "Let go," She said again.

"Bonnie," Jeremy tried again.

"Jeremy," Caroline said still staring at Bonnie now worried.

"No! NO! PLEASE STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bonnie screamed. "GRAMS!" She fell to the floor with a thud and Jeremy caught her. He looked at her and shaking his head confused.

"Bonnie are you ok? What happened?" He asked. She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"What have I done? What have I done!" She cried again. Caroline watched a tearful before she looked to the coffin where Klaus was slowly healing into himself. When he had finished healing and sat up she flashed away leaving him to get home. Caroline knew that a witch shouldn't be sent on the way to black magic. She knew Bonnie had to stop or she was going to be obsessed and like all the others until they eventually killed themselves.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Some flashbacks as well. I thought now would be a good time to start adding them in as some things start relating slightly of her old life. Oh and if any of you are interested check out a story that I created on my own. It's called Witch of Salem. It about a seventeen year old witch and the mysteries of her town Salem, Massachsetts. With vampires, ghosts, and other supernatural's such as werewolves and witches too. You can find it on by the same pen name Midnight172013R if you do tell me what you think. Thanks. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walked into the bar where Damon sat. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. She sighed as she sat down and was not surprised to find that he was drowning his sorrows.

"So Elena made her choice." Caroline began. He gave her a look before gulping down another drink of whiskey. "And something tells me she didn't chose you." She said. "Well that sucks." She grabbed the bottle and poured the liquid into the glass before taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you want Caroline?" Caroline looked at him.

"Wow you must be really in a pain of hurt; you're not being annoying and calling me your ridiculous nicknames." She said. He looked at her.

"Look if you want something that ask if not than leave," He scoffed. She put her hands up in defense.

"So how is Elena adjusting to being a vampire?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I just wish that she would be a vampire and not a Stefan bunny or whatever. She's feeding on animal blood." He said. She looked at him confused.

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes come on she needs to be a vampire and embrace it. Vampires eat people it's just the natural order of life." Caroline gave him a look.

"Life is sacred." She said.

"This is no time for your Buddhism lessons blondie on being a vampire. Come on you drink human blood." Caroline shrugged.

"I did over the years till they finally got this great new thing called a blood bag." She said. Damon turned to her.

"So you haven't fed on someone in a while?" He asked. She nodded.

"The last time I fed on someone was back in 1992. But sometimes once in a while I will feed from someone but I won't kill them. It helps me make sure that I am under control if that were ever to happen." She said. "So about the bomb at the council, there dead I hear. Did you do it?" He glared at her.

"No I didn't. Do I look like I am skipping for joy that I had killed the council. No." He said. "Stop asking." He took another drink.

"Did you kill the council?" Caroline looked to Elena on the other side of Damon.

"Well that would be my queue to leave. See yah later," She said before leaving Damon to his motive for putting him in his sorrows. Caroline was walking outside to find Jeremy and Matt loading boxes onto Matt's truck. Jeremy turned to her.

"Oh hey Caroline," She smiled to him.

"Hi Jeremy, Matt, what are you guys doing?" Matt turned to her.

"Loading boxes of paper lanterns for tonight. It's for the council's funeral tonight." He explained. She nodded.

"I heard about the council any idea who murdered them?" She asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"No, we had thought that it might have been Damon. But no, do you know?" Caroline shook her head.

"I happen to find out today. I didn't even realize they were doing the funeral so soon." She said. Matt looked to her.

"Are you coming?" Matt asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know. Should I come? I mean I don't really think coming to a funeral for people who tried to kill me is really something that would be high on my list." Caroline mumbled.

"I think you should come, not for the council, for Elena." Caroline raised an eyebrow and snorted at the thought of going for Elena. God did the world revolve around that doppelganger. "Just I mean to help her with her vampire urges." He continued. Caroline sighed.

"Fine, but only to make sure she doesn't expose herself." Caroline said.

Caroline wasn't too crazy about going to the funeral. Due to the fact they had tried to kill her. She really found the whole thing ridiculous. Caroline wore a black satin dress with her down in golden waves. After grabbing her cell phone she left to the church. She found Stefan, Damon and Elena there. She wasn't surprised to find that they were all together really. But when every sat down they remained separate. Caroline sighed and sat down regretting being here. She kept her eyes fixed on Elena making sure that she kept in line and controlled her vampire urges. She found someone sit next to her. She glanced to find Tyler Lockwood. He smirked at her.

"Hi," He said. Caroline nodded.

"Hi," She said still keeping her eyes fixed on Elena.

"So I was wondering if maybe we could go to dinner together or something? I never did get a chance to ask before we were so rudely interrupted. She glanced at him. But before she could speak she stopped as she smelled the sweetness in the air. She looked back to Tyler and ignore his question.

"Do you smell that?" She asked. He looked at her confused for a second, before his senses finally kicked in. She glanced to Elena and knew that she smelled it too. Blood. She glanced to the black man on the balcony. She knew something was not right. She then turned back to Elena to see that she was already starting to lose control. Elena could hardly speak really. Caroline decided that it was time to take her off the stand she couldn't have Elena reveal the secret. She stood and moved around Tyler and walked up onto the alter. Elena didn't even make a glance at her still focusing on the blood but also trying to keep in control. Elena finally turned to her as she grabbed Elena and whispered low enough for only Stefan to hear.

"Take her," She brought Elena down the steps and Stefan met her half way. She walked over with them to sit with them so that she could keep a closer eye on her.

"I can smell it, blood. I can't control it." Stefan held her close to him.

"Shh." He said. "Everything will alright, just try not to think about it." He said.

"Try not to think about it? Stefan its right there how can she not." Damon said. Caroline glared at him.

"You two of no help." She moved to Elena and turned to Matt. "You have no choice Elena." She looked at her confused. "I can't have you revealing us. You need to drink now. There's no other choice you have to feed from him." Elena shook her head.

"No," She tried to protest.

"Elena there is no other way; you have to drink from him. I will make sure that you stop. I can teach you to control and don't kill anyone. But you have to before you reveal us to everyone as well as you seem to be starving yourself." Damon glared at her.

"How is she supposed to do that with people watching?" Caroline turned to him.

"Simple, Matt, hold Elena, Elena put your face in his neck and just make it looked like he is holding her." Caroline instructed. Elena was shaking her head. Caroline grabbed the girl by the arm tired of her refusing. "Elena, either you have a drink or I am going to have to force you too." Elena swallowed hard and turned to Matt.

"It's ok Elena, just so long as you don't kill me."

"I am so sorry Matt." Elena said and did as Caroline instructed. She finally pierced her fangs into his neck and drank greedily. Caroline watched her from the corner of her eyes while facing the front. After a few more seconds Caroline finally tapped on Elena.

"Elena, stop," She commanded. Elena didn't seem to hear her or listen. "Elena." Caroline warned. She still didn't seem to hear her and Matt was already looking like he was going to pass out. Caroline sighed and used her strength to remove her, Elena struggled trying to drink more. But stopped when felt realization dawn on her. She slowly stopped and moved back to Stefan's open arms. Caroline let a breath out, perhaps she should have come. This girl needed babysitting. She watched Tyler move up to the altar.

"Hi, I would like to say a few words about the pastor." He began. As he began speaking about his life Caroline could hear a rifle being loaded. And suddenly in the next second Tyler was shot and fell on the ground. People screamed and scattered around the room. Caroline cursed herself. Everyone spread out. Caroline used this opportunity to flash through the crowd and to where Tyler had fallen. Stefan and Elena were right behind her. She looked at Tyler to the ground and found the Mayor looking at him worried. Caroline sighed and kneeled down to him. She ripped the weapon from him and he gasped awake and looked around.

"Damn it I am really going to kill that bastard." He said angrily.

"Ok what about April," Caroline looked at Elena and stood. She needed to meet this guy. She walked down the steps and out the doors of the church. She listened and that's when she heard Damon. She flashed to him. She found him on the ground and the black man getting into his car and driving away. She looked down at Damon.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked. Damon groaned.

"I have no idea."

"Damon!" She could hear Stefan calling him. She turned and found Stefan walking over to his brother. He held out his hand to help him up but when Damon started to stand, Stefan punched and let him fall with a thud.

"What was that for?" He groaned. Stefan glared at him.

"You know what," He muttered and walked away.

"Well someone must have pissed him off. What did you do this time Damon?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just fed Elena my blood nothing special." Caroline stared at him.

"She fed from you?" He nodded. "Well this isn't going to end well." She said before leaving him. Looks like the doppelganger really hasn't made her final choice. She thought to herself.

Note: There you go. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting in bed listening to Bon Jovi. If there was thing she loved about this century was the fact that she could have all her favorite music on one little device, the iPod. She stared at the ceiling it had been two days since the whole hunter thing and Elena almost blowing the secret. She was so board that she decided to get up. Caroline wondered where Rebekah was. She could really use a friend since she was completely board with nothing to do. Caroline was walking through the woods when she heard Tyler's voice. She walked to where it was. A white mansion stood in front of her. She knew Tyler was inside somewhere. It wasn't until she heard Klaus's voice. She wondered what he was doing there. She sighed and walked to the door. Mayor Lockwood opened it instantly.

"Oh Caroline, may I help?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Sorry I was just passing through, I happen to know Tyler and I was wondering if he was ok from the shot yesterday." She said making more of an excuse to come inside. Mayor Lockwood smiled.

"Of course you can come inside. But I might have to warn you he does have some visitors as well." Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Of course I didn't mean to come at an incenvent time." Caroline said.

"Oh it's alright come in. I have to run but you can see Tyler." She said.

"Thank you Mayor Lockwood."

"Oh please call me Carol," She said. After saying goodbye Caroline entered the house realizing that it was full of hybrids. They glanced at her and she rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction of Tyler and Klaus's voice till one of the hybrids put a hand on her. She glanced at the hand and then at the hybrid. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand throwing him into a table. And moved to the room where Tyler and Klaus stood turning to her after hearing the crash. A hybrid moved against her but she punched him so hard he went flying. She sighed and entered the room.

"Your hybrids seem really fragile I didn't even have to move a muscle really." She said. Tyler seemed to smile to her.

"Hi Caroline," She made a glance at him.

"Hi Tyler," She moved to sit on the couch and glanced to the female werewolf there. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who is the wolf?" Tyler turned to her.

"That is my friend Hayley," Caroline didn't like her nor trusted her. She just got this instinct that she shouldn't trust her. Hayley rolled her eyes and moved out of the room leaving the original hybrid, hybrid, and original vampire alone.

"So she your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No," Tyler answered not that convincing. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here love?" Klaus asked.

"Well I heard you were back and in the neighborhood. Thought I'd check and see with my own eyes. And now I have." She said. Tyler glanced between them.

"You know each other?" He asked.

"'Know' is not really a word to use for how we seem to be familiar with each other. I know Klaus since he was a child." She said. Tyler glanced between them.

"You're an original? You have another sister?" Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No she is just someone I grew up with in my childhood. She is not related to me but still is an original." He said. That's when the phone rang. Tyler was about to grab it but Klaus beat him to it.

"Hello?" He answered sitting in the chair behind the desk with his feet on top and crossed. Caroline sighed and leaned back into the sofa.

_"Klaus, is Tyler there,"_

"No, he is actually not, he is dealing with learning how to be honest." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow and Klaus seemed to glance at her. She wondered what had been going on between the two. "However I am able to assist."

_"Fine how about you and I team up and we take down this hunter once and for all." _Damon said. Klaus smirked.

"Actually that sounds quite interesting I am in a need to kill something lately." Klaus said.

_"Yeah whatever, just come if you want. Bye." _ When Klaus hung up the phone Caroline stood.

"Let's go." He turned to her.

"Love, I believe Damon asked for me not you." She gave him a look.

"Technically he asked for Tyler not you. And second I'd like to see this hunter myself." She said.

"Love, it is dangerous-

"Klaus, I am an original and second I have learned how to defend myself over the centuties and third I can handle myself. I am coming and that's that." She said before walking out of the room. Tyler glanced to him.

"Well she's feisty," Klaus glared at him.

"I know, she always did have a fire in her." Klaus said before following her out of the room.

Caroline watched the man enter the room. She was hiding behind one of the shelves. She looked at Damon on the other side behind the shelves. He nodded. Caroline swallowed hard feeling Klaus's presence behind her. She felt his chest pressed against her back activating neurons in her body making her burn slightly. She pushed herself to ignore and cursed that he had to hide behind her.

"Is the hospital really the best place for a germaphob?" He asked. Caroline watched Damon emerged with a smirk.

"Did I say I was a germaphob?" He asked being sarcastic. "Sorry I meant vampire." Caroline rolled her eyes. Caroline looked to see the hunter get shot at with some arrow. He groaned in pain. He dropped his gun and swallowed hard trying to reach it. But was shot at again. He groaned again glaring at Damon. "Stinks, doesn't it?" Damon said with an evil smile. The man glared at him and reached for his gun but Caroline's boot met it first. He looked up at her and she smiled to him.

"Hello mate," Klaus said from behind her with a smirk. The man tried to rip the arrows out of him but couldn't.

"Give it up buddy," Damon said. "We'll be scrapping off the ceiling than." He smirked.

"You're going to kill me anyway." The man muttered.

"Well let's not be too hasty," Klaus said. "I feel that were just starting to get to know each other." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with the basics, where yah from, what do you know? And queue me in on this greater evil because I've fought this guy, there's nothing more evil than that." Caroline moved to Damon.

"I have seen worse." Damon looked at her.

"Please blondie you haven't because he is only ever nice to you." Caroline made a glance at Klaus and Klaus seemed to glare at Damon. "Oh I sense an awkward tension, I am getting the vibe there is more sexual tension though." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon, trust me when I say that I have seen worse." She said. She turned back to the black man.

"Anyway truth to be told I am as evil as it gets." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head as Klaus grabbed the paper from him.

"I'm not telling you anything. So kill me already so it can be over. There's another waiting to take my place." The man said. Caroline studied him for a second.

"See this is what I like big threats ominous prophecies. Disappearing tattoo." Caroline froze and she could also feel Klaus tense as well. She glanced at Klaus looking slightly worried.

"What do you mean tattoos?" He asked.

"Don't bother you can't see them." Damon said. "What's with you blondie you look like you have seen a ghost." Caroline swallowed hard and Klaus glanced to her before turning back to the man. Klaus moved to him and Caroline bit her lip.

"There's more to you than meets the eye is there." The man swung at Klaus with a stake but he missed and Klaus caught it chuckling and Caroline couldn't believe that he was laughing at this man. Caroline knew exactly what kind of hunter he was.

"Nice try but I'm faster, than your average vampire." Klaus easily snapped his arm back and Caroline winced, hearing the snap. Klaus took the stake from him and looked at it curiously. Caroline had been right and stared at the symbol. "You're one of the five,"

"What?" Damon said.

"We can't kill him." Caroline said. Klaus glanced at her.

"Well I'm faster than the average hunter." The man said. Caroline looked to see what he was doing and her eyes went wide. Damon flashed away and the man yanked at the cord of the arrow. Klaus grabbed Caroline just as she was about to leave and flashed out of the room. The explosion knocked them to the ground. Klaus seemed to use his body shield her from the aspects of the shattering glass falling. She groaned and Klaus moved off her. Caroline looked around and could see the hunter.

"Klaus," Klaus turned to see him and nodded for her as if reading each other's minds. Caroline flashed away and Klaus flashed to the man grabbing him and leaving the scene.

Caroline didn't sleep much that night knowing that one of the five was in town. She sighed and got out of bed to go take a shower and head to the grill where she found Rebekah waking up to Matt. She sat down and ordered a drink and watched curiously at them.

_"What's that?" _He asked.

_"Key to your new truck,"_ She said smiling. _"It's parked outside, paid for ensured, everything but a big red bow."_ Caroline watched how Matt didn't seem interested in what she had to say.

_"So that's you idea of an apology? You should probably give it to Elena. She's the one that you killed." _He said. Caroline watched how he walked away from her. She felt sorry for her friend knowing that this boy had been nice to her but he was mad at her. Rebekah sighed and turned away feeling more stupid than ever.

"You're trying too hard." Caroline looked to Klaus.

"Well sorry thought you were leaving town forever,"

"Well I was, but then I thought to myself how can I, when my sister clearly is so desperate for love and affection is here bribing the help." She glared at him.

"What did you want Nik?" She asked.

"Yes no offense Klaus but I think you should leave her alone when it comes to her love life." Caroline stepped in. Rebekah smiled to her.

"I had thought you left Mystic Falls too." She said. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know I had more reason to stay since Elena has been needing help with keeping herself under control. Not fun really but it keeps her in check." She said. Rebekah nodded and turned back to her brother who was staring at Caroline.

"Thought I was dead to you?" Rebekah asked. Caroline looked between the two wondering what had happened between them while she had been busy helping Elena.

"Things change Rebekah, I've stumbled upon something that I think may be of some interest to you." Rebekah gave him a look.

"Doubt that." She retorted.

"No? Well what if I told you that the brotherhood of the five still exist." Rebekah stared at him as if he said something foreign to her.

"What?"

"You see, like that bygones. Come along we have work to do."

"We don't have anything to do. There is no 'we' I don't care about the five and I don't care about you." Klaus looked a little hurt by her words but he compose himself.

"As you wish," He turned to Caroline. "What about you?" Caroline glanced at Rebekah. She was about to speak when Rebekah cut her off.

"Caroline, go with him I really think I just want to be left alone right now." Caroline sighed.

"Fine," She turned to Klaus and nodded.

Caroline followed Klaus into his mansion and he opened the door to where the hunter from yesterday was. Caroline also sensed that they were not alone.

"I think I need to update hybrid security." Klaus said and turned to Stefan.

Note: So there is another chapter. Don't worry guys I am trying to go by the episodes but add what I think Caroline would act like as an original. And Caroline is going to be going on a date with Klaus soon. Promise. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed and looked to Stefan. She couldn't believe he was here. She was still holding a grudge against him.

"Stefan what brings you here than?" Klaus asked.

"Well I heard from Damon that you had been talking about the five. And I decided to investigate because it suddenly became in your best interest really." Stefan said. Caroline looked at him.

"You didn't have anything better to do today?" She asked slightly annoyed by his presence. Stefan sighed.

"Look Caroline, I am sorry I wasn't thinking straight when I almost killed you. How long are you going to hold this against me?" She gave him a look.

"Stefan you knew we were linked, you know I was an original. As far as I'm concerned you broke my trust. And trust is sacred." Klaus sighed.

"How about we skip the drama and move on to why we seem to have a house intruder." He said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"How about Klaus tells me what is this 'one of the five' thing." Klaus sighed and walked out of the room with them as he closed the doors. He turned to him.

"So many questions and so many answers," He said. Caroline knew that Klaus wanted him to leave. Stefan gave him a look.

"Well good thing I have all day, than." Klaus huffed in irritation.

"How about you get my sister and then we can continued this conversation."Stefan sighed.

"Why?" Klaus smirked.

"Because she is a big part in the story and she has information that I seek. So get her to come here and I will tell you the story all you need to know Stefan is that the secret will answer all your prays." He said. Stefan nodded and sighed feeling like a messenger wandering back and forth. Caroline sat on the couch and watched Stefan run off to get Rebekah there. Klaus moved to sit down next to Caroline. Caroline glanced to him. She looked to a sheet of paper on the dresser by her and picked it up. She turned it over to find an image of her. It was sketched though. Klaus looked to see what she was looking at.

"So your sketching again I see," Klaus's jaw clenched. She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly at him seeming somewhat taken aback.

"Well that happens to be something I have had through the centuries." She knew he was lying her had drawn it now. Klaus swiped it from her and folded up into his pocket.

"So why do you have it out then," She asked curiously.

"I forgot I left it out love," Caroline rolled her eyes and looked to the wall. The sexual tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Caroline was lost in fantasy imagining Klaus kissing her once again. But froze when she felt movement she turned to Klaus as he seemed to have been watching her.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Nothing," She said immediately. Before they could say anything Rebekah came in with Stefan right behind her.

Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan sat down for dinner. Caroline raised an eyebrow watching Rebekah glare at Klaus. When they finally spoke they pretty much argued the entire time.

"You broke my neck." Rebekah said.

"You destroyed the last of Elena's blood."

"You took me for granted."

"That's what big brother's do sweetheart."

"I can think of a million other people that I would enjoy having dinner with." Stefan broke in. Caroline had to agree with that taking a sip of her wine. Klaus began the story and told Stefan about the cure. Caroline heard of it but had thought that it was a myth. When Jeremy had gotten the drawing of the tattoo finished he showed Klaus.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked.

"That's the tattoo, that's all there was." Jeremy said as Klaus gripped his neck. Caroline flashed to him and broke his grip on Jeremy.

"Klaus just leave him alone he's a kid." Klaus sighed and looked at the drawing of the tattoo. "He's done Klaus. I think now I will take him home." She said. He glanced at her and nodded. She walked up to him waiting. He looked at her.

"What?" She held out her hand waiting.

"Ring, now." She said. Klaus sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring to hand it to her. She smiled and handed it back to Jeremy before bringing him home. Caroline knew without a doubt that Klaus and Stefan were going to work together to find the cure.

3 days after Klaus went to get the sword:

Caroline was in her bedroom when she got a call from Stefan. She answered it because she was curious why he had actually called her.

"Stefan what a surprise, what do you want?" She asked.

"Caroline I know your mad at me, but Elena killed a hunter and Klaus took her." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Can you distract Klaus, while I try to get her out?"

"Why would I do that? Klaus put her there for a reason. She killed a hunter and is now having hallucinations. She is probably safer there." She said.

"Caroline please," She sighed.

"Fine,"

"And look revealing blondie." Damon said through the phone. She must have been on speaker.

"Shut up Damon before I remove your organs from your body."

Caroline walked into the grill and found Klaus by the bar. She walked over and began taking her jacket off.

"This looks pretty good since your hybrid was blown up in it." She said. Klaus smiled.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure," He began. Caroline sat down next to him at the bar.

"I want you to give Elena back." He smirked.

"Ah they sent you to sweet talk me, well right form but I can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I am helping Elena." Caroline shrugged.

"True but they still would like to have her back." She said.

"Well since you here, can I buy you a drink?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sure," Klaus and Caroline began talking when her phone vibrated. She looked down at Stefan's text and cursed herself for doing this. Elena had escaped. "So here's the thing I didn't just come here to try and get Elena back."

"You don't say," Klaus said hoping perhaps that she would say she had come to see him.

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could get Elena, but he lost her." Klaus stood abruptly. "Klaus," She called he turned around to her.

"Caroline your beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He snapped he turned to leave. She rolled her eyes knowing her couldn't kill her.

"They found a way to stop the hallucinations." She said. Klaus froze before turning around to her.

"Ok you have ten seconds to tell me everything," Caroline nodded.

"We just need to find a new hunter, it's Jeremy. I'll he has to do is kill a vampire than it will stop." She said.

"And where are we supposed to find a willing vampire to be killed." She bit her lip.

"Got any hybrids that you don't want." Klaus shook his head.

"I already lost Nate yesterday I can't afford to lose another." Caroline gave him a look.

"Klaus were running out of time. And there isn't enough time to turn someone right now." Klaus sighed.

"If I do this what do I get in return?" Caroline thought about this.

"Elena alive so there is a chance you can make more hybrids." Klaus gave her a look.

"I want something else love," He said. Caroline cursed herself for even considering this option but even when she still held a grudge against Stefan she really did want to help him. She still cared.

"Well tonight was nice, perhaps we could have another," Klaus stared at her.

"Are you asking me out love?" He smirked.

"Don't get to cocky; this is for Stefan so that he can be happy with his doppelganger. So yes one date in exchange for one of your hybrids." She said. Klaus pretended to think about this.

"Deal, but I get to choose the date." He said. She nodded. Great, she thought she had a date with Klaus looks like it was going to be hard to keep away from him now.

Note: So next chapter is the date. Romance time and I think I might have their first kiss there. Sorry for the romance not blooming fast enough. I was trying to still keep the story line like the episodes. And I wanted Klaus to slowly have humanity come back on as Caroline gets more into his life again. So tell me what you think? And hope you are excited for the date. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had gotten a call from Elena to her annoyance. Elena had asked for Caroline to help with Miss Mystic Pageant. As for the pageant she didn't see a lot of reasons to go. But decided to help since Carol Lockwood had also asked her. Caroline had always been a good planner at least when it came to being one step ahead of people. Caroline looked through the papers. She checked off the flowers. She looked to Elena who was helping set up the tables and chairs. She had heard that Elena had broken up with Stefan. She shook her head. She wasn't surprised to the fact that Elena still couldn't decide who she wanted to be with. She wasn't even sure if Stefan and Elena were finished.

"Now how did I know I would find you on the helm of this ship?" Caroline sighed and knew it was Klaus. It wasn't him. It was just she wasn't in the mood for company. She felt like a human all stress out.

"Go away I'm busy," She said. Klaus shrugged.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." He said. Caroline wasn't going to this Miss Mystic thing.

"How about a quarter to never." She said. Klaus's jaw clenched and he took a step forward to her.

"I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids." Caroline sighed.

"Yes, like a date to a movie or dinner or something." She said. Klaus sighed.

"Surely you won't miss this since you were helping out. I am sure Carol Lockwood would want you there. And I assume that you have nothing to do tomorrow." He said. When he looked back to her, she could have sworn he was doing the puppy dog face. And one thing's for sure she couldn't resist it. She was cursing him in her mind. She groaned.

"Fine, if you insist on coming, I believe meet me here tomorrow at three, black tie optional. And please no threatening or killing, you understand me." Klaus nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline," He said. Caroline cursed herself, now she needed a dress.

Caroline sighed looking herself over in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was going to this thing, with Klaus. It wasn't Klaus just that she really had no desire in going to watch a girl get elected. When Caroline got there and looked around at some of her work that she had done, she actually thought she didn't do too bad a planning. Caroline was not sitting in a room with both Elena and April. April was asking for their advice on what dress she should wear. Caroline between the two dresses.

"The red one," She said. Elena shook her head.

"No Caroline she is going to want to play it safe, blue safe is good." Elena said.

"Hello ladies," Damon said. Caroline glared at him and threw a mini jewelry box at him that she had been holding for April. It hit him right in the face. He glared at her and glanced at the jewelry box at the ground. Caroline seemed to notice that Elena seemed to put all her attention on Damon. She rolled her eyes. This girl could not choose.

"Get out of here Salvatore, this is a girl's room." She said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Red, pick the red one." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well even though I did agree with that. Elena and April agreed that they wanted to play it safe so they choose the blue one. Besides Elena said that she was in the pageant so I guess she knows what she's talking about." Caroline turned to April.

"Well I care what he thinks." April said. Damon nodded.

"See the red one, right Elena?" Elena nodded.

"Yes the red one is good too." Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Told you, see you ladies downstairs." Caroline turned to Elena.

"Elena I thought you said you wanted the blue one." Elena swallowed hard.

"I don't know I just think that Damon might be right. Ah April chose whichever one that you like." Elena walked out of the room and followed Damon. Caroline was starting to wonder but then shook her head knowing that it was impossible because Elena was turned with her blood.

"I will let you let you get dressed." Caroline said before leaving the room and walking downstairs, outside to see if people were enjoying her work. Caroline shook her head actually surprised that she liked doing something like this.

"So how am I doing love?" Caroline turned to him. Klaus stood there smiling in a black suit and tie. _Damn he did look good in a suit._ She thought. She shook her head of those thoughts.

"You're perfect, just beyond perfect that I can't say anything else." Klaus smirked and walked over to her.

"You look stunning love," She blushed, slightly feeling almost like her old teenage self when she was human and not a thousand years old.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Caroline looked to see the girls coming out to begin the pageant. She turned to Klaus. "Well I suppose we better join." She said. He nodded and held out his arm. Caroline smiled remembering the old times. She wrapped her arm around his and they walked through the crowd to watch. April had decided to wear the red dress and Matt had taken Jeremy's place since he wasn't there. Elena seemed to notice this and walked over to Caroline.

"Hey have you seen Jeremy?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No I haven't seen him since the night I took him home. Someone want to tell me what has been going on?" Elena grabbed Caroline's arm and brought her away from the crowd other people. Klaus watched them from distance as Elena explained the situation.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll go look for him. I am sure he isn't into too much trouble." Damon said. Elena nodded. "I'll go look for him." Damon left.

"Ok," Caroline said. "I will go look inside and you looked around the house." Elena shrugged.

"Maybe Damon's right, maybe he grabbed a bottle of beer and left somewhere." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Elena, there is a lot of things about Damon that are true. But if I know one thing is he is never right. He is always impulsive and manipulative but never right. I am pretty sure that you know that Elena. Elena I know because I have seen him over the centuries." Caroline said.

"Well, why do I think that there is a reason that you won't stop to remind me." Caroline raised an eyebrow not meaning to start a fight.

"Ok, Elena I am starting to think that your so called feelings for Damon are getting in the way of you judgment. I have no problem with you having feelings for Damon but I don't think you should always take his side for everything because he is usually always wrong." Caroline said.

"That's enough love, your making a scene." Klaus interjected. Caroline sighed and stopped to look at Elena. It couldn't be possible but Caroline was already starting to believe it.

"Wow, thanks Caroline for making this difficult time so much easier." Elena said. Elena walked off and Caroline wondered what had just happened.

"How did I become the bad guy?" She asked herself more than Klaus.

"Let's get you a drink and I can tell you all about being the bad guy." Caroline and Klaus were walking on the lawn.

"You don't think it's possible for Elena to be sire bonded to Damon. I mean my blood is what turned her not his. It makes this whole thing more confusing." Klaus shrugged.

"It seems like it but when you say that your blood was the one that turned her it makes it harder to understand if she is or isn't." He said.

"Well hurry up and find that cure so they can all be happy and what not because honestly I am not sure how long I can take the drama of this love triangle really." Klaus chuckled. And Caroline thought about something. "Would you take it?" She asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful being in the world love?" He smirked. "How about you?" Caroline looked at him.

"I don't know. A part of me maybe wants to, but then again when I think about it I don't know if I really want it all that bad." Caroline answered. Caroline looked over the lake. "How funny, I remember this area from the time when we were kids." Klaus smiled remembering the days of when they were human. Rebekah and Caroline had come to swim and play but they didn't realize her big brothers came along as well. Klaus remembered when Caroline cut her foot on something sharp that was in the lake and he had to help her out to get her back to her mother's so she could be healed. "Do you ever think about when we were human?" She asked. He glanced to her and slowly nodded.

"Every few centuries I did. I always wanted to know what it would have been like to have not been turned and lived as a human and died a thousand years ago. Perhaps see where we would have gone in our relationship at the time." She smiled remembering how close they had been.

"Who knows Tatia might have found another way to weasel in between us." She said. Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline, that would have never happened." She turned to him.

"Really because she was always getting your attention than." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"That was before I saw you in that way." Caroline looked at him. "In a way that I see you now."

"And what do you see me as now?" She asked.

"A chance to start a life with someone again, someone who I haven't been able to stop thinking about in the last thousand years." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Really," She smiled. "What about a dance? It usually seems like what we always have done since we had been human."He stood and held out his hand.

"Certainly Mr. Mikaelson." She grabbed his hand and he brought her over to the space away from the bench. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her other hand tightly. They began to sway back and forth, Caroline sighed and moved her head into his shoulder. When seemed to stop playing Klaus and Caroline still didn't break apart from each other. "Klaus," She said.

"Hmm,"

"Perhaps we can take that chance again." She said. She removed herself from his shoulder to look at him. Klaus looked at her.

"So that means there is an 'us'?" He asked.

"I want there to be, I can't seem to keep denying that I do feel something for you still."She moved her hand from his shoulder and to the back of his neck. "If you'll have me." Klaus smiled.

"So perhaps next time we can do a movie or dinner." He said.

"That would be nice." Caroline glanced at people already starting to leave. "We should head back." Caroline held onto Klaus's arm as they walked back.

"Caroline, what you asked me before about being human. Once I was on a track in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, have to work hard every day. Just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

Caroline thought about that for the remainder of the day. She knew more than anyone that Klaus would never admit to anyone that he wanted to be human in that one period time. Caroline turned to still see Klaus there getting a drink. She was finally seeing that even after a thousand years he had changed slightly. But underneath the hard exterior Klaus was still Klaus in the ways that she knew him when she was human. The ways that she had always loved. And she knew that she might have changed a little over the last thousand years as well. She decided that she didn't care anymore of leaving and moving on like she had tried for the last thousand years. She walked over to him and didn't care who saw but then again there wasn't hardly anyone really there. Klaus turned to her just in time to see her in front of him.

"Caroline I was- He didn't get to finish his sentence before lips pressed to his. Klaus was taken aback a bit by the sudden fact that she had kissed him. Caroline had kissed him. After a thousand years at trying to forget her, forget her face, her smile, her lips, her eyes all of that, that built up over the centuries exploded when he found her lips on his. He responded just as quickly as she placed her hand on his cheek to keep him to her. Klaus held her close as the kiss was slow and gentle but just as passionate. She broke the kiss to gaze at him. Klaus leaned his forehead into hers. She felt happiness throughout her body once again.

Note: So there is another chapter. I told you it would get more romantic. Klaus and Caroline have finally had their first kiss. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had just got back to the hotel when she heard a knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow wondering who it was at this hour. She walked to the door and opened it to find Stefan there. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Stefan sighed.

"Elena staying at my house and I need a place to crash and this was my only other option." He said. She stared at him.

"You got kicked out of your own house? Let me guess this has to do with the whole Damon and Elena thing. Stefan nodded. "Why didn't you go to Matt's or that guy Tyler's?" She asked. Stefan looked at her.

"Because Matt is staying with Jeremy who is the next vampire hunter and will try to kill me. And Tyler really isn't my friend. You're my only option. Look Caroline, I'm sorry I really am. I wasn't thinking when I tried to kill Finn. I'll I was thinking about was ending Klaus at the time." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Caroline I just really need a friend right now. And I know that you can't forget it or maybe forgive me but please I need a friend right now and your I'll I have." She stared at him and sighed.

"I can't forget it but I can start over again." She said. "Come in," He smiled at her and she moved to let him in. Stefan looked around having never been in her room before. She had been staying in this hotel for what seemed like quite a while. Caroline sat on the couch sipping at a blood bag watching Stefan brooding. "So broody, you heartbroken I can see. But is there something else bothering you?" She asked.

"It's just Elena, I mean not with her being with Damon. I am talking about her, just her. She has been acting so strange lately. I mean it really is strange." Caroline sighed figuring she should tell him.

"Stefan, Elena is sired to Damon." She said. He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Elena is sired to Damon."

"No she's not. That is impossible Caroline; vampires can't be sired to one another. And it's your blood that she died in her system with." Caroline bit her lip.

"Not exactly," She said. "Yes she did have my blood in her system but when that Doctor Fell lady thought she was dying when my blood was really healing her. She added some of Damon's blood in. So technically she died with my blood and Damon's. But something different happened. She may have been turned by me but with her dying with also Damon's blood in her system she became sired to Damon." Stefan still looked confused. "Come on Stefan, when she couldn't drink from a blood bag or drink animal blood and then when she drank from the vein just like Damon wanted she was able to keep it down. And when Damon said kill Conner she killed Conner. Damon said he liked the red dress, Elena said she liked the red dress." Stefan slowly began to realize that Caroline was right. Elena was sired to Damon.

"Elena is sired to Damon." Stefan said.

Caroline awoke to find that Stefan had just come out of the shower and was wearing a towel only. She sighed, and got up.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"An hour. Thanks for letting me stay here." He said.

"Yeah, I am going to take a shower." Stefan nodded before grabbing some of his clothes to get dressed. Caroline got out of the shower to find a text.

_Good morning sweetheart,_

_-Klaus_

Caroline smiled. She immediately texted back.

_Morning, Klaus _

_-Caroline_

She flashed to her dresser and threw on some clothes. A pair of jeans and a red tank.

"Hey Caroline could you watch Elena for the day." She turned to Stefan.

"Why?"

"Because Damon just found out that Elena is sired to him. And he wants to go to New Orleans to find a witch that can break the sire bond. And I am going with him." She gave him a look.

"What am I a babysitter for baby vampires now?"

"Please," She sighed.

"Fine, but I swear to god don't stay too long there. I don't care if you like her. I sure as hell don't." Caroline said looking down at her phone.

_May I see you again today love?_

_-Klaus_

_No, sorry. I am on babysitting duty. Though I would rather not be._

_-Caroline_

_Well this gives me the excuse of leaving town for a bit._

_-Klaus_

_Where are you going?_

_-Caroline_

_Italy, to find the sword of the hunter. _

_-Klaus_

_Ok well I have to go._

_-Caroline_

_Don't go, I love talking to you. And perhaps we should speak of yesterday. Because I would love to do that again._

_-Klaus_

Caroline could picture his cocky smirk. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

_We shall see when you come back from your trip. ;)_

_-Caroline_

_I could just turn around. And come back._

_-Klaus _

_No go get the sword. Have to go see you soon._

_-Caroline_

_See you love,_

_-Klaus_

Caroline arrived over at the Salvatore boarding house. She found Elena and Bonnie in the living room. She looked between them before sitting down. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I needed to get away from a few things and I had been looking for Stefan but he decided to take off for a while along with Damon I guess." Caroline said.

"Oh well I guess you can hang out with us. We're going to party all night." Elena said smiling.

"Well I could use a good drink." Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were drinking, flashing around the room. Caroline hadn't had fun in a while. And she had been curious to wonder where Rebekah was. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie stopped in Damon's room. Elena laid in the bath tub smiling.

"Why don't we come in here? This is so comfortable." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well I know I don't usually come in here because Damon always seems to have someone here for his own amusement." Caroline said. Elena glanced to her. Bonnie swallowed hard. Caroline glanced to Elena. Elena glared at her. "Ok, I'm sorry I obviously stepped onto someone's territory."

"No Caroline, it's ok, go ahead, I understand that you don't like him." Caroline glanced at her.

"'Don't like him' is an understatement Elena. I hate him. I have since the very day I met him. I know him probably more than you do." Caroline said. "Besides knowing him I wouldn't be surprise of him having someone in his room, because he is a man slut." She said.

"Well he always seems to be there for me when I needed him." Caroline gave her a look.

"And why do you think that is? Because he is hoping that you will sleep with him." Caroline said. The doppelganger was not the smartest person.

"Yeah well maybe I already did." Caroline stared at her.

"You what?"

"You didn't." Bonnie said.

"Yeah I did. Look I know that you two have issues with him but I'm happy. And I wanted to tell my best friend and maybe you Caroline all about it." Elena said getting out of the tub and walking downstairs. Caroline and Bonnie followed her downstairs to find Elena cleaning up.

"Elena, come on." Bonnie tried to say.

"Parties over you guys need to leave."

"Don't be ok. Caroline just seems like she is looking out for you as well as I am." Bonnie said. Elena turned to them angry.

"Do you think it makes me happy that you both hate him? I get it his track record is a little spotty but I don't hate him. I can't…he's I think I am falling in love with him." Caroline rolled her eyes she didn't care anymore. This girl needed to see it.

"Ugh Elena you're not in love with him. You're sired to him." Caroline scoffed.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena said. Caroline sighed.

"Look I'm sorry it came out like that. But it's true. My blood turned you but Dr. Fell also gave you Damon's because she didn't know that you already mine in. Your still part of bloodline but Damon's happened to mix and caused your feelings for when you were human to magnify more because of his blood in your system." Caroline explained. "Look when Damon said that you should feed from the vein you could only feed from the vein because he wanted you to. And when he asked you to drink from a blood bag you could because he said you could." Elena stared at her.

"No there's no way," Elena said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. Caroline glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes it's a little to hard to explain at the moment. But Stefan can explain it to you later." Elena looked at her.

"You talked to Stefan?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Should I have not? He is my best friend. Again. And he happens to not have any place to go so I let him stay with me." Caroline took a deep breath. If anything she understood what Elena was going through. "It's not your fault. Damon took advantage of you. And I understand I have been through the same thing." Caroline said.

"Ok you need to leave." Elena said walking to the door. "Now."

"Elena," Bonnie protested.

"I said leave." Elena opened the door and Caroline raised her eyebrow at the two hybrids standing in the doorway.

"Hello girls," The girl said. She flashed to Elena knocking her in the wall and that flashed to Caroline. Caroline was utterly surprised the girl had the nerve to attack her. But before she could make a move the lights exploded and she looked to Bonnie shocked when she felt the aura or energy enter the room. That wasn't natural magic. Caroline stared at Bonnie.

"Stop one bite and she's dead remember." The hybrid said holding Caroline. Just as Caroline was about to grab the girl she was flashed away.

Caroline groaned and woke to pain in her neck. The stupid bitch had snapped it. She was going to rip that girl to shreds. She looked around and found her right there as she walked up to Caroline and snapped her wrist. Caroline cried in pain. Caroline glared at her.

"Are you just an idiot or something?" Caroline asked. The female hybrid smirked evilly at her.

"I wonder what Klaus will think when I stake someone he cares about." Caroline groaned. And in one swift move she used her leg to knock the hybrid in the wall. She growled and flashed to hit her. But Caroline was faster and easily broke the chains and shoved her hand in her chest. The girl gasped and looked at her with worry.

"You are not the brightest little hybrid. I am an original you mongrel." She growled. Suddenly Elena and Tyler entered the room.

"Caroline," Elena said. Caroline turned to her.

"I think someone needs to learn how to be submissive dog. I may not be a hybrid but I sure as hell know that I am stronger than you. And I can rip all of your hearts out without even blinking." She stated. She noticed the other hybrids in the room now. "Now, let's make this clear little hybrid the next time you try to attack me, any of you it will be your head." She snapped before ripping her hand out of her chest. The hybrid gasped and coughed. "That goes for the rest of you as well." She flashed away. She shook her head and wiped her hand with a cloth. She couldn't believe how stupid some people were nowadays.

Note: So there is another chapter. Next chapter Klaroline. Lots of Klaroline. Yay! I will update in the next twenty minutes or so. Klaus and Caroline at Christmas. Until next time. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline looked around the town square seeing kids and people enjoying the holiday. Christmas. Caroline hadn't really had much of a Christmas. She really couldn't remember the last time she had Christmas it seemed rather foreign to her. She made her way inside the Mystic Grill going to get a drink when she noticed the painting. She couldn't help but notice the snowflake like painting. She knew what it was symbolizing as soon as she read who was the one that painted the beautiful piece of artwork. She felt someone watching her and turned to Klaus. He smiled to her. She smirked.

"Here to steal tiny Tim's crouches?" She asked being sarcastic. He smirked.

"Dickens was a dark man you would have liked him."

"Forgetting already that I happen to live in those days."

"I tend to forget most things when I am around you." He moved to her as she moved on the other side of the table.

"Nice snowflake by the way." She teased. Klaus sighed annoyed at how everyone seemed to be criticizing his work.

"Is my work really that literally?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm serious, something lonely about it." Klaus slowly smiled at her.

"I'm going to take that as compliment." He said. "May I offer you some champagne?"

"Sure," She smiled. As Klaus left to get the champagne Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

_Need to talk you. Outside. Now._

_-Stefan_

Caroline sighed not really wanting to leave but it would only be a few minutes. She walked outside and found Stefan. He swallowed hard.

"Caroline we have a problem." She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Tyler," He began. "He is planning on taking out Klaus tonight. And we need that sword. Do you know where it might be?" He asked. Caroline held her hand up.

"Whoa! Wait slow down broody, what do you mean Tyler's taking out Klaus tonight?" She asked. Stefan licked his lips before speaking.

"He's going to try and kill him." He said.

"What?" She growled feeling slightly protective of Klaus.

"Look we can't let Tyler go through with his plan before we get that sword." Before Caroline could protest Tyler was behind him.

"How long is that going to take?" He asked. "An hour, a month, how long Stefan before Klaus decides to kill us when he finds out." He said.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that." Caroline finally noticed them.

"Stefan,"

"I'm sorry but it's not going to happen."

"Stefan!" He turned around and found the hybrids behind him.

"You don't have a choice." Tyler said. Caroline walked over to him face to face.

"Should I rip you heart out little hybrid?" She asked.

"Caroline!" Caroline didn't even sense it but suddenly her neck was snapped. When she woke up she was in the old Lockwood Cellar filled with vervain and chained to the wall. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she moved her hand to her leg and dug her fingers in her flesh. She let her blood drain trying to get some of the vervain out and trying to gather her strength. After about a few minutes she was able to get some of her body to fight it before she broke her chains and walked out of the cage and looked to see Stefan bloody and unresponsive. She walked over to him and slapped him. He jolted awake.

"Wake up sleepy head lets go and get out of here. I have to find Klaus." She said. The three hybrids were no match for Caroline as she flashed back to the grill looking for Klaus.

Klaus let the hybrid that led him here fall to the ground with a thud. Klaus's hand wrapped around his heart before he crushed it with his hand before moving toward his hybrids with rage and death in his eyes. He took out the sword that Stefan had been looking for and swung it beheading one of his hybrids. He flashed to another ripping their heart out. A hybrid tried to tackle him to the ground but he shoved the sword through there before ripping there heart out. Klaus was blinded by rage, death and bloodshed as he killed his hybrids one by one. When he looked around at the bodies that were left he heard movement behind him to find one hybrid trying to escape his wrath. He walked down the Lockwood cellar dragging the sword behind him. The girl backed away nervously until she was backed against a cell. She had tears streaming down her face. Klaus didn't even seem effected by the sight of her.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" He asked as he got closer to her. She shook her head and whimpered when he pressed the blade of the sword to her throat. "Where is Tyler Lockwood?" He demanded once again. She cried.

"I don't know…" He glared at her.

"Wrong answer love," He pushed the blade through her neck and let the body fall to the ground with a thud. Klaus turned and froze looking at her staring at him. He dropped the sword and swallowed hard. Caroline stared at him coated in blood and her eyes dropped to the sword and the blood all around the room from the body he just decapitated. Klaus knew that if anything he might have just lost Caroline. She never did see him like this and she never acted like him. He looked down. Caroline realized that he was ashamed that she had just witnessed him murder someone and the most brutal way he could. She took a step toward him and brought her hand to his cheek making him look at her. She stared into his blue eyes that showed pain and hurt as well as sadness. He didn't even move when she had moved closer to him and brought her hand to his cheek. He couldn't but lean into it. Caroline didn't care if he was bloody she brushed her thumb against a tear, that had escaped. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. She held him tightly and squeezed him trying to tell him she was there for him that she cared. Klaus was in shock at feeling her arms wrapped around him. He slowly felt himself give in and wrap his arms around her and brought her closer to him. When she broke the embrace only to grab the sword and take his hand.

"Come on," She whispered gently. He let her take him out of the cellar and back to his mansion. She walked inside and Klaus still said nothing as she put the sword in the living room and turned back to him with blood coating his body. She brought him upstairs into his bedroom. She made him sit down on the bed while she grabbed a cloth from the bathroom as well as a bowl of water. When she returned Klaus was still in the same place as before. Unmoved no change. She put the bowl on the ground and soaked the cloth in the water before wringing out the access water. As she cleaned his face she could recall of the time when Mikael had beaten Klaus nearly to death when he was human. Even though Klaus did blame himself for the death of his little brother Henrik it was really the werewolves that were responsible for the death of his brother. Mikael had taken all his anger out on Klaus also blaming his son. Though Esther didn't say anything she had remembered the way that she had looked at her son with shame and putting the blame on him. She didn't even try to protect her son at the point when Klaus looked as if her was going to grow unconscious and close to death. Caroline had emerged into the clearing just in time to see Mikael stop. When Mikael seem to leave him there to as if die, Caroline had brought him back to her hut to care for him and use her mother's herbs to help heal and make less pain. She knew that if no one had helped him he might have been dead. As she wiped the blood off his face, his hands, Klaus still remained quiet not speaking. After a few minutes Klaus grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at him.

"Caroline why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because I want to."

"Why? You just witness me murder my hybrids. I know that sometimes you think of me as a monster." She stared at him.

"I don't think of you as a monster. Never have, never will. I think what you do is evil but not you. And sometimes I think that your ass but I could never think of you as a monster." She said. Klaus looked away. "Klaus, you are not a monster." She kissed him long and hard trying to put her feelings for him in it. "You are not a monster." She repeated again when she broke the kiss. He swallowed and looked at her long and hard before grabbing her neck and smashing their lips together once again. She moaned and cupped his cheek. Slowly the kiss began to become more passionate and Caroline brought her hands to his hair gripping it and pulling her closer. Klaus wrapped his arms around her pressing his body closer to her. He kissed her like he was staving yet still remained sweet. Klaus removed his mouth from hers only to kiss and suck on her neck. Caroline hadn't felt this way in so long. Even if she had tried to date other men she knew nothing compared to Klaus and she had always still longed for him. The only thing that Klaus could think of was this was one of the best Christmas's he has ever had.

Note: Another chapter. Klaus and Caroline getting closer to one another. I did think when Klaus had killed all the hybrids that somehow Caroline should have intervened or something. Anyway reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. But soon realized where she was when she felt movement and an arm draped over her waist. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could hear his steady breathing knowing he was still asleep. She had found the night before when he slaughtered his hybrids. She knew that Tyler Lockwood was behind the attack and that Klaus would be angry when he found him. Caroline rolled over and moved closer to him. She heard him groan and sighed awake.

"Hmm morning love," She smiled and felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"Morning," She sighed. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Wonderful, it's been a while since I have had a pleasant night's sleep," She smiled before snuggling closer to him. Caroline's phone buzzed. She groaned she didn't want to be bother at the moment. Klaus reached for her phone on the dresser by the bed and handed it to her. Caroline sighed and sat up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Caroline hey, are you ok?"_ Stefan said.

"Yeah I am fine, why what's going on?" She said making a glance at Klaus.

_"It's Carol Lockwood. She's dead." _He asked. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

_"I don't know. Nobody knows. Someone must have drowned her last night or something." _He said. _"I know Klaus killed his hybrids last night and I can't help but feel a little guilty for sending him to his death. I mean because we have all done horrible things and I have trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that we have people that we can trust." _He said. Caroline glanced at Klaus who was listening to the conversation. Klaus hated being pitied. He didn't need there pity.

"Yeah trust is everything."She swallowed hard. "Have you heard from Damon?" She asked.

_"Yeah he's at the lake house. Why?" _He asked. She swallowed hard.

"Did he happen to mention where Elena was?" She asked. There was a slight pause at the end.

_"Wait why-why are you asking me this?" _She didn't speak not knowing what to say. _"There together aren't they?" _She heard Klaus glanced at Caroline as she remained silent. _"How together are they?" _She didn't say anything not knowing what to do or say. _"Caroline, tell me. How together are they?" _Realization dawn on Stefan. Caroline heard something knock over and then crashed before the line went dead.

"Oh no," Caroline said. She had wanted to tell Stefan because he had a right to know and she was his best friend. Elena was only hurting Stefan by not telling him. And it wasn't like she really cared for Elena. She turned to Klaus. "I have to go check on Stefan and I want to see what happened to Carol Lockwood." She said. Klaus nodded. As much as he wanted her to stay with him. Klaus also knew that he wanted to go check on Jeremy's training.

"Alright love," She smiled to him before pressing her lips to his.

"I'll see you later." She said. He nodded.

Caroline walked into the school where students and people were all gathered around for Carol Lockwood's funeral. Caroline noticed Elena had returned and was sitting with Bonnie who looked sad. As Caroline watched as a black man stood up. The sheriff announced that he would be the new mayor now. Caroline walked outside in hall and dialed Stefan's number.

_"Hello," _He said.

"Where are you? I thought we were going to investigate what happened to the mayor?" She said.

_"Because I am at a mandatory all drinking party." _She groaned.

"Seriously your going on a ripper self now." Caroline said annoyed.

_"My brother slept with Elena, kind of puts a little damper on things." _He said.

"First of all, you were not supposed to know that. Just get it together I don't think I can do it alone." She said before hanging up the phone and walking down the hallway when her phone rang again. "I am only ready to talk to you when you're ready rejoin civilization."

_"Rebekah's back and she have Elena." _

"And I care why?" Caroline asked. "No offense but Elena is not much to my liking and more importantly I would gladly like to watch Rebekah torture Elena. But I will see what is going on. And you better come because I would rather you not be drinking half way through the liquor at the grill." She said hanging up the phone and began to listen wondering where her best friend and enemy were. Caroline wandered around the halls for what seemed to be the next twenty minutes. She finally opened the doors to the library. She found Rebekah there with Stefan and Elena. Rebekah turned to her.

"Ah Caroline my best friend. Finally I could use your help." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"Not that I care much for what is going on? I don't care much for her but what about Stefan." Stefan nodded to her. Elena glanced at her as Caroline walked over to stand by Rebekah.

"I am just trying to get caught up with the whole hunter's mark and the cure." She said. Caroline nodded. "Now I know that Stefan seems to want to the cure for his precious Elena so he can maybe find a chance to be human with her and grow old and die together. I mean they did have an epic love." She said. Caroline bit her lip. "Why doesn't it seem that Stefan wants to get it for her now?" She asked. Stefan glanced at Elena and Elena glanced back both not wanting to say anything. Caroline sighed.

"They broke up." She said. Rebekah glanced at her.

"Really? Wow I have missed a lot. Why did you break up?" She asked. Stefan's jaw clenched.

"She slept with Damon." Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"Really well that's fascinating. Why Elena I thought you choose Stefan?" Rebekah asked. Caroline folded her arms across her chest glaring at Elena.

"I did but-

"It was before she knew that she is sire bonded to Damon." Stefan said. Elena glanced at him.

"So why did you sleep with Damon?" She compelled Elena.

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond I slept with Damon because I started to have feelings for him." She said. Caroline gave her a look.

"So you started? You really were in love with Stefan but the sire bond was what pushed you to start having feelings for Damon." Caroline said. Elena looked away a shamed because she did care for Stefan maybe she was still in love with him but she was starting to have her feelings grow more for Damon.

"Alright so who is the one helping you find the cure?" She asked. Stefan spoke.

"A professor named Shane." Stefan said. She nodded.

"Perfect." She smirked. "I think I will have him join us." Elena glared to Caroline as Rebekah made a phone call.

"You told him?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Elena, he is my best friend and you were hurting him more but not telling him the truth. If anything Elena you have no right to blame me. You need to start facing facts Elena. You more like Tatia and Katerina than what most thought. You use brothers and turn them against each other. You have Stefan and Damon now wrapped around your finger. What you do is worse than what anyone else has ever done, using someone's feelings for your own gain. That's why I never like the Petrova's." She sneered. Elena was taken a back a bit.

"Well our guest should be arriving soon." Rebekah said. "Along with another." Caroline turned to find Tyler enter the room. He glanced at them.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tyler, on time. Your just in time for the main event." She said. Caroline watched as Rebekah walked up to him. Caroline also looked to Kol walking in. "Oh brother, did you get what I asked for?" Kol pulled Shane out and he looked around. "Caroline why don't you go with my brother and find out some answers from this professor." Caroline glanced to Stefan before she decided to go with Kol. She knew that there was something strange about the professor and she wanted to know what. She walked out of the room following Kol to what looked like the janitor's closet. Shane turned to them.

"Kol Mikaelson, and Caroline Frey. From the original family of vampires. Unless you don't count on you Caroline since you're not related to them." She stared at him. She had just been revealed not too long ago. But she didn't think anyone really knew of her existence and her true last name.

"Alright, professor where's the cure?" Kol asked compelling him.

"Compulsion won't work, it's a little trick I picked up in Tibet." Caroline stared him curiously.

"Right well we will just have to do this the old fashioned way." Rebekah said entering the room. "Beat him until he tells you where to find it." Caroline sighed. She wasn't much for violence. She only ever used it for necessary defense. But she was willing to make an exception, her instincts were telling her not to trust this man. Caroline watched Kol grab Shane by his neck and shove him into the water.

"Where is the cure?" He demanded.

"You can have the cure I just want Silas." Caroline face changed with confusion. She had heard of him. But didn't understand what he had to do with it. Kol shoved him back into the water as if trying to kill him. Caroline grabbed Kol by the arm.

"Stop!" She yelled. He let go and turned to her. Rebekah had just come in.

"Did you not hear what he just said Caroline, Silas will kill us all." He muttered. Caroline shook her head confused.

"Silas does not exist, he is just a fairy tale made to scare children into eating their vegetables." Rebekah retorted.

"Silas, is very real." Caroline turned back to Shane who panted slightly. Caroline stared at him shaking her head. She heard of myths of him being the first immortal being. "I know where he's buried. And soon I will have a spell to wake him."

"Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him." Kol said.

"Without his tombstone. Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me I know, I've done it." He confessed. Caroline stared at him in awe and shock. "Those massacres I planned."

"You're the one that got the council burned up." Caroline said. He nodded.

"It was a noble sacrifice." He said. "Temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul, who died on his behalf." Suddenly in a flash Kol grabbed a pole and stabbed him through his stomach. Caroline eyes widened.

"You should be thanking me." Kol said to Rebekah. Caroline walked over to Shane and bent down to look at him closely. She had a feeling that something wasn't right even if he was dead.

"You killed my only chance in finding the cure." Rebekah retorted.

"Silas, on the loose would be hell on earth. Frankly sister," Caroline turned to see Kol pull the white oak stake out from behind his back. "Don't think you can handle it."

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"Way too easily," Kol walked out of the room and Rebekah and Caroline followed blindly. Caroline stared at Shane's dead body before she walked out. She thought to herself about what Shane had said about Silas. She had a bad feeling that it wasn't over and that it was just beginning. She also knew that they wouldn't hear the last of the cure.

Note: So sorry this is late. I was working yesterday and didn't have a chance to post this. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. I am thinking that maybe I will keep Kol in the story to perhaps have another couple. Maybe Kennett. But I am not sure. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline decided that she wanted to find out more about this professor Shane. She decided that it was best not to go alone. Since Shane had proven to not have been able to be compel. She didn't know what other tricks she had up his sleeve. The only problem was that Stefan was gone and wasn't answering his phone calls. She sighed and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello love," She smiled to him.

"Hi, what are you up to?" She asked.

"Just at the bar not too far from the Gilbert lake house having a drink, you?" He asked.

"Well I was trying to get a hold of Stefan but apparently he had other plans also he has his phone turned off so I can't reach him." She said.

"What do you need to get a hold of Stefan for?" He asked.

"I wanted to go investigate this 'professor Shane' and find this so called tombstone. But Stefan not answering my calls. And I wasn't sure if I should go alone. Even if I am an original. He seemed to have knowledge on me that I hadn't told anyone aside from you and your family. And he couldn't be compelled. Kol killed him but apparently he is still walking around somewhere." She explained walking in the town square.

"Well I can always help you. I did want to know more about this professor as well." She smiled.

"How soon can you be here?" She asked.

"Hmm oh I think about in an hour. Can you wait till then?" She nodded.

"Sure, I will look for Stefan in the meantime. I won't be surprised if I find him drunk at the bar." She said.

"Still heartbroken than?"

"Yeah, and Elena didn't act all that sensitive about it." She went on.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised the doppelgangers are known to have that affect." He said.

"Yeah well, sometimes you just hope that one of the brothers can see pass her so called beauty." She said.

"She isn't that beautiful love," She rolled her eyes.

"Really should we talk about Tatia." She said feeling slightly jealous.

"Love, I had thought she was pretty but compared to you, you were a goddess and she was nothing more than a siren really." He said.

"Yeah well she managed to capture your attention." She ground out.

"She meant nothing to me unlike you. And do I sense jealousy sweetheart." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She groaned.

"Well it is hard whenever I see that little harlot. And it's kind of hard when there is a copy alive here." She said.

"Love, that doppelganger is nothing at all. I wouldn't even care if she died. The only thing that bloody girl is useful for is my hybrids" Caroline sighed.

"Haven't you learned your lesson the first time?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, the problem was Tyler Lockwood." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think there is a reason why he did it. No one really likes being controlled. Everyone loves free will." She said.

"Yes well it's not my fault that my hybrids happen to be sired to me." He said. She sighed and looked to Bonnie, the sheriff and the new Mayor as the police seem to take professor Shane away.

"Ah I have to go. See you in an hour." She said.

"See you soon, be careful love." She nodded.

"Always am." She hung up the phone and walked over to them. Bonnie was trying to tell the Sheriff and the new Mayor Hopkins that the professor was innocent. If only she knew that he had organized those murders. He was far from innocent and he was probably insane. "What's going on?" She asked when she stood next to Bonnie. Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"Caroline, you know that Shane wasn't behind the murders of the council right?" Caroline raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.

"Actually he was, he admitted it last night." She said. Bonnie stared at her and the sheriff nodded.

"Well for now we will put him in custody." Bonnie groaned.

"Caroline you know Shane never did those things." Caroline shook her head.

"Shane admitted to it yesterday. And he also admitted to other things." She said. Bonnie just shook her head and walked off. Caroline sighed and her phone rang.

"Stefan?"

"Caroline, you called me?" She nodded.

"Yes, are you at a bar right now?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He slurred. She rolled her eyes.

"I will take that as a yes. Look Klaus and I are going to investigate Shane-

"Oh so you and Klaus? You two are now working together." She sighed.

"Yes, and how about you call me when you're a little more sober and back with the world." She said hanging up the phone.

Caroline was walking down the sidewalk when Klaus suddenly appeared. She smiled to him and he returned her smile.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. Before they moved to where his car had been parked. Caroline and Klaus traveled to the college where they had heard Shane worked. As Klaus parked the car, Caroline looked around at the college. Many students mingled together. Students talked with one another or were reading or on their cells. Caroline got out of the door as did Klaus and they proceeded. Caroline looked around before she decided to pull a woman to the side.

"Hi, excuse me where is Professor Shane's office?" She asked. The woman adjusted her glasses and focused on Caroline and Klaus.

"Shane's office on the third floor down the hall fourth door on the left. But he isn't there right now. He should be back perhaps tomorrow." Caroline nodded and her eyes dilated.

"Thanks, you will forget you ever saw us." She said and the woman nodded before walking off again. Klaus glanced to her and smirked. "What?"

"I have never seen you compel really." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't do it all the time. Only when necessary and we don't want anyone to know that we're here." She said before walking to the entrance with Klaus behind her. As they got to the third floor Caroline walked down the hallway looking for the fourth door on the left. She found it easily when it also said his name on it. Caroline turned the knob and cursed when it was locked. She was about to open it the old fashioned way with her strength when Klaus grabbed the door knob and broke the lock before pushing the door open. Klaus and Caroline made their way into the room and closed the door. Caroline looked around at all the books that were stacked on tables along with the artifacts that lie on the tables untouched. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up a African blade from about six centuries ago. It was made with part of an animal what looked like some bird because of the feather. "Well this not really a room more of a museum." She said. Klaus nodded as he grabbed a book and flipped through pages skimming through the book. Caroline walked around to his desk and opened the draws finding nothing but files and books. Caroline sighed and looking through all of the draws. While Klaus looked through the file draws close to the window. She opened the draw to find some herbs.

"Well no tombstone, but found that the professor likes to get high." Klaus turned to her to see her holding the bottle of herbs. Caroline put it on the table and sat down in the chair. Klaus chuckled and walked over to the table picking up the knife. "A knife used in sacrificial rituals." Klaus smirked. "What I enjoy other cultures," She said. Klaus nodded.

"It's a shame that I never knew you were alive earlier. I would have wanted to take you all over the world." He said. She smiled at him.

"Just because I have lived through the centuries, and have traveled around the world. Doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy it again, this time with someone else." Klaus smiled to her as she stood up and walked to him.

"And who might this someone be?" Their faces got closer. Suddenly the door knob turned and they snapped their gaze to the door before flashing away. A man walked in and looked around the room before moving over to the antiques and moving them around looking for something. He moved the books aside and tapped on the shelf wall before he opened the shelf wall like a door or something. Where it revealed a giant rock. The man turned around to find Caroline standing there.

"Good you found it. Thanks." Suddenly he was grabbed by Klaus who shoved him against the wall.

"The question is why?" Klaus demanded. Klaus had the man tied up in a chair and Caroline used the sacrificial knife to slice his palm. She pulled the blade away and used her finger to take a drop of his blood and taste it.

"He's filled with vervain." She said.

"Tell us the truth and the pain will stop." Klaus said. Caroline sighed.

"We could just take him home and wait for the vervain to be out of his system and than just compel him." Caroline said. Suddenly the man coughed up blood and Klaus grabbed him to get him to stop. He glared at them before he grabbed the knife from Caroline to her surprise and stab his neck and collapsed against the chair. Caroline stared at him confused. Caroline bit her lip and looked away from the tongue on the ground. "He bit out his own tongue. Well whose brother is it? Yours? Or Stefan's."

"Maybe its option number three. Maybe someone else is also racing for the cure." Klaus said. Suddenly Caroline's phone rang. She looked at the name across the screen and sighed.

"Hello Elena, I still would like to know how you got my number." She sighed.

"Caroline, its Damon he has been compelled by Kol to kill Jeremy I tried calling Stefan but he wouldn't answer." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Gee I wonder why," Caroline said.

"Look Caroline I know you don't give a damn about me but if you care about Jeremy or Damon would you please help." She said. Caroline sighed.

"You should know that I hate Damon. But I happen to like Jeremy a little so I will see what I can do." She said. Caroline hung up the phone and turned to Klaus.

"Looks like your brother, happens to be causing trouble." She said. Klaus groaned. "I am going to help Jeremy because I wouldn't mind also kicking Damon's ass." Klaus nodded.

"I think I am going to track down Kol. And see if he would like to be put in a box again if he keeps this up." Caroline nodded. She wondered what was going through Kol's mind when he had compelled Damon to go after Jeremy and kill him. She may have hated Elena but her brother was someone she happened to like as a friend.

Note: So there is another chapter. So I am thinking of doing Kennett. Cause I do like Kol. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline flashed through the woods and listened closely when she heard Elena and Damon's voice. And she smelled blood. She could hear Elena pleading with Damon to not kill Jeremy and fight the compulsion. She could hear Elena telling him because he loved her and she loved him that he could possibly break the compulsion.

_"I'm sorry Elena," _She heard Damon say.

_"Damon!" _She heard Elena shrieked. Caroline flashed to the scene. She looked to see Damon walking to Jeremy veins descending. Caroline flashed to Jeremy and put her body in front of his as Stefan grabbed Damon and shoved him into a tree.

"Hello brother, long time no see." Stefan said before snapping his neck. Elena gasped and watched as Damon fell to the ground with a thud. Stefan looked at Elena and shrugged. "There yah go." He said before turning to Caroline and Jeremy as she bit her wrist and fed Jeremy her blood. His arm healed quickly.

Caroline helped bring Damon back home and drain his blood. Damon groaned as he woke up to find his brother and his best friend original Barbie. Damon coughed.

"You drained my blood…" He said groggy and weak.

"Had to be done, Kol's compulsion is still controlling you. And we didn't have any vervain. This was the only way to weaken you." He said.

"Just let me see Elena," Caroline shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you can't you could just ask her to let you out and she would do that. Because she is sire bonded to you." Caroline said. Damon sighed. "I'll watch on him, you can go see who's here." Stefan nodded before turning away and walking upstairs.

"I thought you were the caring and good original?" Damon asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Damon I am, but she sire bonded to you. She will do whatever you say. Trust me I have seen it." He looked at her from on the ground. She recalled over the centuries turning someone who she didn't know was  
in love with her.

"How do you know?"

"Because someone was sire bonded to me." She said. He stared at her. "Yes Damon it was back in the 1500's. I was in Spain with a witch. I had stayed there for a few years. There was this boy he was about sixteen maybe seventeen years old. We had met before and talked as far as I was concerned he was only a friend in a way to me. I never thought of him highly. But one night there was attack by bandits. He was wounded and I happened to heal him with my blood. What I didn't know was after I had left to return home was that he was murdered by another vampire. After he turned he was drawn to me. He would always be trying to please me. That's the point of the sire bond, is to please the sire. She is just a slave and her life is worth pleasing yours. She only exists to please you Damon just as this boy was created only to please me. And it could get worse over the years just as it did for him. The sire bond takes control of their life. When I said I wished for someone to be dead, but I didn't mean it literally at the time. He did it because he claimed that it was all for me." Damon stared at her.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I compelled him, I compelled him to forget about me and to no longer do as I say but live his life just as he had before. It worked but it is not completely broken." She said.

"Is he still alive?" She nodded.

"Yes, last I heard he has finally made his own choices and fancies someone else." She looked at him. "Damon, Elena says she is in love with you because you want her to be. All she does is because she wants to please you. She is your slave and whatever you say she will do because that is what the sire bond is." She finished before, she left locking the door and walking upstairs to where she heard Elena's voice.

_"Stefan why are you with Rebekah? She tried to kill me." _Caroline couldn't believe this. This girl really thought that everything revolved around her. She was just like the other doppelgangers.

_"And this will be the second time that Damon has tried to kill Jeremy, so I guess nobody's perfect." _He shrugged.

_"Are you trying to punish me? I don't know how many times I can apologize-_

_"I never asked you to. You do what you want Elena, I really don't care." _Stefan said.

_"You're hurt…you're hurt and you're acting out. Stefan this isn't you." _Elena said. Caroline stared at Elena in shock did this girl never stop. She couldn't handle it could she?

_"Sure it is, you've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like, when I'm not in love with you." _Stefan finished. Elena eyes widened as she looked shocked and slightly hurt. This girl just wanted everyone to be in love with her. She couldn't handle that someone wasn't in love with her anymore. _"I'll tell Damon you stopped by." _Elena slowly nodded and she looked slightly hurt but in her eyes she showed more that she was hurt more than her face showed. She slowly nodded before turning and walking out the door. Caroline glanced to Stefan as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

"You did the right thing," She broke the silence. "She needed to be put in her place. She is just like Tatia and Katerina. Perhaps you and Klaus are more alike than you think." He glanced to her. "Klaus had liked Tatia before he saw me again." She explained. "He was the only one fought charm and realized who she was. Nothing but a harlot who wanted attention and power over men. She was a siren." Stefan nodded before walking downstairs to check on Damon. Caroline's phone rang and she answered it.

_"Hello?" _

"Love it seems that Kol, isn't going to stop anytime soon. My darling sister had let him escape before she could dagger him. He is still on the loose." Caroline sighed.

"Damon is locked up and Jeremy is home safe and sound." She said. "And Stefan finally stood up to the doppelganger."

_"Interesting Stefan finally realized that the doppelganger is a little harlot." _Caroline chucked.

"Yeah he did. I was wondering who would finally stand up to her." She said. "Well I have to go and watch on Damon. I will be staying here for the night apparently."

"Night love, I will call you tomorrow." He said.

"Night,"

Caroline awoke to find herself in a room she hadn't seen before and looked around realizing that she was still at the Salvatore boarding house. She moved to stand up and walk downstairs.

"Stefan? Stefan!" She looked around the house and found that Stefan wasn't there. She went downstairs and found Damon where they had left him. He was fast asleep probably because he was also weaken by losing blood.

Caroline tracked Stefan at Rebekah's new house? Caroline raised an eyebrow before walking inside and looking around. She listened to where she heard movement. When she flashed to the movement behind her and shoved them in the wall by the throat. She looked at Klaus who only smirked in response.

"Morning love, you don't seem like a morning person really?" She rolled her eyes and let him go.

"What can I say? I am not really a morning person." She said sarcastically. He touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand. Caroline leaned in and kissed as the kiss was starting to become more passionate they broke apart abruptly when they heard movement upstairs. They glanced at each other before flashing upstairs and the door opened in time for Caroline to stare at Stefan. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and looked to see Rebekah in bed covered with only a sheet. Caroline was shocked to see this and quite disturbed as well as horrified. Both of her best friends had obviously slept together.

"Leaving so soon." Klaus said.

"Oh god, my poor eyes!" Caroline said looking away.

"Caroline," Rebekah grumbled and shrieked when she saw her older brother standing in the doorway. Rebekah grabbed the sheet to cover herself as she flashed into the bathroom to grab a robe.

"I don't appreciate you barging in here Nik, like some peeping Tom." She said. Klaus walked into the room and Caroline looked horrified as she walked in and made a glance at Stefan. He bit his lip slightly embarrassed.

"Well sorry sister, but we have more things to worry about such as a brother that has gone mad on the lose." Caroline knew he was referring to Kol.

"You want me to help you? I'm sorry Nik but last time I checked I wasn't helping you." Klaus glared at her.

"Rebekah I just need to dagger him so that we can get on with finding the cure and to not have any more distractions." Klaus retorted.

"Sorry but no, now get out of my house. You are not welcomed here." Caroline sighed. And Klaus turned to Stefan. "I need you to persuade her to get the dagger." Stefan chuckled.

"Ah no, this is not my problem." He said. "I am also on babysitting duty with Damon. So sorry,"

"Stefan the more that Kol is around the more that he is going to cause problems for us in trying to get the cure. He has gone more insane. And I have to put him down so he doesn't ruin anything. Stefan, get the dagger so that we can get to the cure faster. So you can have Elena human again." Stefan sighed.

"Fine, but that means you have to watch Damon than." He said to Klaus.

Caroline sighed walking down the sidewalk while Klaus and Stefan act on their plan. Stefan was going to try to convince Rebekah to give him the dagger while Klaus would babysit Damon. Caroline was walking down the sidewalk only to hear Bonnie's voice and it made Caroline freeze.

_"You want to kill an original?"_ Bonnie asked. Bonnie was talking to Elena.

_"Yes, Jeremy can kill Kol, and it will complete his mark and we can find the cure." _Elena said. Elena was getting on her nerves. This girl was making Caroline hate her more and more. They were trying to kill Kol. Looks like she would need to try and put a stop to that but how? Caroline smiled and had an idea. Scrolling through her contacts on her phone she found the one that she was looking for and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Andrea, remember I saved your life it seems that you owe me a favor and I think I will collect now." Caroline said.

Elena held Kol down as he cried out in pain at the vervain water splashed on him. Jeremy grabbed the stake.

"Jeremy now!" Jeremy staked Kol through the heart making him cry in pain and ignite him on fire. He screamed as he burned to death and smashed into the table. When he was dead, Elena turned to find Klaus standing there with sadness in his eyes. Elena wasn't sure if she was positive but found his eyes looking slightly watery.

"What have you done?" He demanded. Elena tried to come up with an excuse for her plan.

"He was going to kill Jeremy, we had no choice-

"I was going to punish him on my terms!" Klaus yelled. He looked at the house. "I am going to burn this house to the ground."

"You do that and you will never make more hybrids." Jeremy said.

"You think I care about my bloody hybrids? I wanted to destroy the cure so that you lot couldn't use it against me. I would have killed you all once we found it. I am going to burn this house to the ground and if you try to run I will kill you." He growled. He cried out in pain as Bonnie walked up into the house. He growled and glared at them. Bonnie couldn't help but make a slight glance to Kol's body. Why did she feel guilty and bad about what happened to him? He was an original. She snapped out of it and turned to Jeremy and Elena.

"Invite him in," Bonnie said. "Now." Jeremy hesitated before speaking.

"Come in," He finally said. Klaus flashed into the room about to rip their heads off as they ran into the living room he followed until he was stopped by a barrier. He hit it but couldn't get pass it. He flashed to the other side and Bonnie stood there as he was in rage.

"You can't do this to me witch!" He bellowed. She gave him a look.

"I can and I will." She said.

"I will kill you all and I will make sure you all suffer!" He roared as they left through the door leaving him in his rage and pain as he was now forced to look at his little brother dead.

Caroline walked into the Gilbert house and looked at the text that she had received from Andrea. She could see Kol's body burnt to crisp. She walked over and waited for Andrea to work her magic.

"Caroline?" Caroline looked to Klaus who stood in the living room staring at her. She looked at him.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" She didn't think he would want to stand there and see his brother lying there dead.

"The witch locked me in here. And the Gilberts as you can see killed my brother." She walked into the living room to them. She just couldn't believe that the sweet little Elena that everyone had made her out to be did this. She walked to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. If anything she knew that Klaus was hurt. He didn't want to lose his family even if they fought. She held him close to her. She knew he wouldn't cry in front of anyone but he would release a few teats only for her to see. She walked them over for him to sit on the couch as she held him to her. She held him in an embrace as he let some part of him feel a little to sob just a little in front of her. Caroline and Klaus stayed like that for the rest of the night while she also planted kisses on his face.

When Caroline and Klaus woke to hear the door open. Caroline turned to find Tyler. He smirked at Klaus ignoring Caroline. Klaus wasn't in the mood to be bothered right now.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Klaus is locked in here and can't get out. Someone's already looking weak." Klaus glared at him.

"Leave Tyler." Caroline said.

"I don't think I will. I am enjoying seeing him in misery." He smirked. Caroline stood now.

"Would you like to see misery because I have no problem with showing you what I am capable of," Caroline threatened. Tyler rolled his eyes at the blonde original.

"I would listen to her mate." Klaus said. Tyler gave him a look.

"Well I think the reason that I am here is because I am excited because in the next two days or less. I get the honor of shoving the cure down your throat. And killing you myself." Tyler said. Caroline glared at him.

"You do realize if he dies so do you." She said. Klaus stood as well.

"I doubt it. I think once your human you won't be linked to us and you will just die. I am just thinking of a way to do it. I was getting some good ideas from Kol, well I mean his body and the way he died." Tyler said. Caroline glared at him. Klaus flashed to him but couldn't get to him through the barrier. The little hybrid laughed at Klaus's attempt to try and kill him.

"Why are you laughing mate? Wouldn't you like to experience the same death?" Caroline turned to Kol as he stood unharmed as if nothing had ever happened. Looks like Andrea's spell worked. Tyler's eyes widened when he saw a living Kol. "Allow me to show you what it's like."

Note: So there is another chapter. I told you I wouldn't let Kol die. But I still had to find a way for them to grow the hunters mark. So he did die but it was like Alaric's ring he came back. But all the other vampires of his line died with him. But he's back and slowly Bonnie was starting to feel for him. I am sorry to people who love Elena, I for one use to love her. But throughout this season I hated her she annoyed me. The whole season I thought of her as almost the new Katherine. She is such a bitch. And I hated how she seemed to think that the world revolves around her. I feel bad for Stefan. And don't get me wrong I don't hate Damon. But I liked him so much better in season 1 and perhaps 2. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be working tomorrow. So I tried to get this up first so that you guys wouldn't be left on the edge of your sit wondering what was going to happen. Although I do love making cliffhangers it just makes you want to know what happen next and I like that. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline smiled seeing Kol alive. She had to give Andrea a good and proper thank you. Such as a gift maybe. Kol looked at everyone and smirked before flashing to Tyler grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall.

"Now what were you saying about wanting to use my death as a way for my brother to die. Because I am thinking since you're the only one of the lot that tried to kill than I will light you on fire with a stake in your heart and see how you like it." Kol said.

"Kol," Caroline warned. Kol turned to her and sighed.

"Fine, goldilocks." He snapped Tyler's neck before turning to them. Klaus was staring at Kol in a matter of shock.

"Kol your alive," Kol gave him a smirk.

"That's I'll you have to say. 'Kol your alive' how about a hug oh wait your trapped in there and can't get out because the witch put you in there. She is one powerful witch for sure." Klaus grit his teeth. Yup that was Kol and he was already missing the dead Kol.

"How are you alive?" Klaus asked.

"Your question is as good as mine brother." He said finding a bottle of whiskey in the Gilbert house cabinet and taking a sip of it.

"I asked a witch of mine to do a protector spell on you. Basically you did die permanently still but it's like the Gilbert ring you came back but your bloodline is all dead." She explained. Klaus turned to her.

"You did this?" She nodded.

"I had overheard about Elena's plan to try and kill Kol. I swear she has been nothing but a bitch lately." Caroline said. Kol nodded and took another drink before walking into the family room.

"So let me guess, they all went on their merry way to find the cure darling?" Kol asked. Caroline nodded. "I was kind of surprised that you didn't try an kill them brother."

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere Kol." Klaus ground out. Caroline glanced to him.

"Ok Kol, so now you're alive and I think it would be best if you left town." She said.

"Are you kidding? You let those morons go off to find the cure. Are you crazy? They will raise Silas." He said.

"Kol there is no Silas. You are just running scared over a bedtime story." Klaus said.

"Nik he is real, and I know it. He is buried with the cure." Kol said. "Come on Caroline you have to side with me." Caroline sighed.

"Kol, I don't know if I believe that Silas exist but I do know that many others talk of him and believe that he is. I don't know if I truly believe that he is real. I had always taken it as a old dark witch story to tell to witches and frighten them especially establishing the end of the world. It just sounds like the biblical Apocalypse." Kol glared at them.

"You both are fools. Those idiots are going to raise Silas and he is going to bring hell on earth. Mark my words brother he will if he is free." Kol said. "Now if you excuse I think I will go rummage up some better liquor then this. As well as some blood. You two want anything?" He asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Just bring some blood and some vodka." She said. Klaus nodded. Kol looked at Tyler's body before he left to find some drinks. Caroline turned to Klaus. "Kol really does believe Kol is real. I mean he seems to even fear it. I mean I know that fear can cause someone to not think. But Kol truly believes that Silas exist." Klaus shrugged sitting on the couch once again.

"I don't know, but it was New Orleans when his fear had become much worse since witches there told him of the story once again and once of them believe that it was supposed to happen in a century. He seems to believe it more just because this witch happened to be powerful one." Caroline sighed.

"When were you in New Orleans?" She asked sitting down next to him moving her body to face him. He smiled to her.

"A century ago, it happened to be one of my family's and mine's favorite place really. Until Mikael showed up." Klaus said. Caroline thought about this.

"Wait you mean the twentieth century." He nodded. "I was there."

Flashback:

_Caroline walked into the bar. She was just stopping in for a drink. She wished that she could have stayed longer in this city. It was one of her favorites but her friend and with Martha told her that Mikael was coming into the city. She had just began to drink when the cries of the supernatural and humans were being ripped to shreds by none other than Mikael. Caroline had to flash out the door with many other people and supernatural creatures running. Caroline flashed to Martha's house. _

_"Martha, I need to disappear like now." She said. "Mikael is here," Martha helped Caroline pack her things and put a spell on her so that she couldn't be tracked by Mikael before she fled to Ohio. Before left though she turned to see what she thought was Klaus? He looked as if he was getting on the train as well. But he turned away and she hadn't seen him again after that. She found that it was just her mind playing games on her. _

Flashback Ended:

"I was at the train station. I was heading to Charleston, South Carolina." He said. She nodded. He groaned. "I would have given anything to have seen you in New Orleans love," He said. He knew they would have had a blast together. But Mikael had to show up and ruin everything. He hated his father with nothing more than the feeling of wanting him despite that he was already dead. He still would have loved to do it again because he seemed to have destroyed his life.

"Maybe someday we could go back." He smiled to her liking the idea of that. She leaned her head into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer. "I have this feeling that Kol won't be coming back for a while. At least when it comes to alcohol." Klaus chuckled.

"Good point love, maybe I won't have to be board here after all." He said. She smiled they looked in each other's eyes the atmosphere shifted into a more romantic mood. Caroline kissed him, it was slow and tender but meaningful. Caroline cupped his face as she kissed him. Passion suddenly seemed to explode within them. Klaus deepened the kiss as Caroline began moving over his lap to straddle him. Caroline groaned when she felt his arms caressed her skin. She moaned when he began kissing her neck.

"Oh come on that's not something I wish to see when I wake up." Caroline stopped and turned to see Tyler awake once again. "I think I am going to be sick." He said. Caroline rolled her eyes while Klaus glared at Tyler.

"Well than by all means, leave mate if you don't want to see it." Caroline blushed and began trying to move to sit down next to Klaus. But held his grip on her holding her to him. Tyler cursed.

"I just hope when I come back tomorrow I will actually have eyes." He said sarcastically. Tyler opened the door and walked out annoyed with Klaus. Caroline smirked knowing that next time Tyler would try to annoy Klaus she would be the one to snap his neck like a twig. She smiled at the thought. She never did like Tyler all that much and frankly found him to only be interested in power almost like Klaus. She thought when Tyler unsired Klaus's hybrids she thought it was because he was trying to be the new alpha.

Caroline and Klaus remained on the couch to each other about their past when Kol arrived back after almost three to four hours. Caroline gave him an annoyed look and Klaus chuckled. Caroline's phone rang reading Rebekah's name.

"Rebekah?"

"Caroline, it's Elena," Caroline was about to hang up when she said that Jeremy and Bonnie were missing and that Shane was trying to get Bonnie to do a spell to perhaps raise Silas. Caroline glanced to Klaus and than Kol. Kol smirked and took a sip feeling happy that he proved that he was right and that Silas was real. Except that would now make Silas able to raise and bring the end. He was going to kill the Mystic Falls lot as well. He knew that they would help Silas raise and he would bring hell on Earth.

"Look Caroline, it's just me, Stefan, and Rebekah if you could help us decispher the sword that Klaus has. We can catch up and find the others." Caroline sighed.

"I can it. But know that I am doing this for my best friends and Jeremy, not for the rest of you." She said. "I will call you when I have the sword in possession." She said and hung up the phone.

"Anything I can help you with love?" Klaus asked. She glanced at him.

"Where's the sword?" She asked.

Note: So there is another chapter. It's a bit short. But I was trying to update one more so that there wouldn't be much of a cliffhanger. Again I have to work tomorrow so I posted this last night. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline patiently waited for Klaus to answer. Klaus's jaw clenched. She knew even if he would never admit it, he was afraid. He was afraid that the cure would be used against him. And he didn't want that to happen. Caroline took a step towards him and touched his cheek.

"Klaus, your sister wants to be human again. I swear that the cure won't be used against you. Besides at any rate they will be thinking more about Elena." She said. "Please." Klaus sighed. What was this girl doing to him? She was making him weak.

"The sword is in my house, in my room, behind a picture frame. You will find a safe." He said feeling weak. Caroline smiled to him although she did notice him still slightly worried. She kissed his cheek before flashing out the door.

She came across his bedroom and looked around for the picture. It was a landscape that she had seen the night of the ball. She took it down to find the safe and was relived but also shocked when there was no lock. But then again who would want a sword other than Elena and Scooby doo gang. She opened the safe and found the sword sheathed. As she pulled it out it seemed to bring back memories on day that the hunters had exposed them to humans. She couldn't help but unsheathe it and gaze upon the blade. She could the ancient language written on the sword. It would have to be deciphered as well. She sheathed the sword once again and walked downstairs.

Caroline entered the room where Klaus still remained on the couch unmoving. He looked up to her when she came back holding the sword in her hands.

"Rebekah sent me the pics thanks to the so called beauty of the internet." She said. She looked at the symbols. "The language is Aramaic,"

"What's that?" Caroline turned to Tyler as he entered the room. She groaned and glared at him as well as Klaus.

"Hey Elena said that I could help." Tyler exclaimed. Caroline glanced at Klaus. She didn't really care about Tyler he was annoying but she wouldn't say that she hated him. Klaus on the other hand hated him as much as Tyler also hated him.

"Fine, you can help but you help and we work together no arguing." Tyler rolled his eyes before he walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Caroline. She looked through the symbols. Reading through them. She could thank her mother for teaching her the tongue of a thousand years ago and before.

"So what's Aramaic?" Caroline turned to him.

"It's a dead language, it hasn't been used since biblical times."Klaus glanced to Tyler.

"It's a shame that it would take a while to find an Aramaic dictionary and transfer it into English." She rolled her eyes. He should be able to remember that her mother made her speak that dead language. Her mother had tried to push her to be wise. "IM BAS SU TINTOO ARAMAEET,"

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked. Klaus smirked. Liking that Tyler seemed rather dumb.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Caroline said. Tyler glanced at her.

"So you know the language too?" Caroline nodded.

"My mother thought that I should focus on not just house work as a woman, but she did teach me reading and writing and eventually taught me how to speak Aramaic. She pushed me to be smart and intelligent. The difference between Klaus, the other originals and I, is that I was actually born here and so were my parents. They knew the language because they grow up knowing it. It was intended to be my native tongue actually." Klaus glanced to her.

"You were a native that was sure, your family has been in the village longer than we have really." He said. Caroline looked through the symbols concentrating.

"Ah shim 'ti da ide da a gogi." Caroline said. "Requires a powerful witch and hunter in full bloom." Caroline said. Tyler raised an eyebrow as he watched her decipher the sword. Klaus glanced at the sword.

"Silas rest on the far side, means of his destruction at hand." Klaus said. Caroline nodded and glanced at the pictures before turning the crip text to the right. Caroline read the writing. "The top of the hilt reveals a key to a article map." Caroline nodded. "Turn the hilt to the left." Caroline turned it as well as the other piece and read what he was reading. "There something else."

"Ba sen bin selus me ha da ebes ah dir mon," Caroline said and stared at the writing over and over again gathering what it said. (I am just guessing that is what Klaus was saying and what it would look like on paper when he was speaking Aramaic)

"What does it mean?" Tyler asked. Klaus smirked at Tyler. And Caroline swallowed hard. "What does it mean?"

Caroline called Rebekah telling her where the cure was found and what they had decoded on the sword. Rebekah was shocked to hear that Klaus had helped.

_"Nik, you helped?"_ She asked in disbelief.

"Well sister let me say that I had decided that if you want the cure I can't stop you. And if that will make you happy than I will let you go." He said. "There is just one more thing Rebekah," Caroline glanced at him as well as Tyler. "There is only one douse of the cure you have to find it before anyone- Tyler grabbed the phone and ended the call. Caroline glared at him. She could care less. She would rather have Rebekah have the cure than Elena. She was more deserving not because she was her best friend but because it was all Rebekah had dreamed about and Elena had lived a human life. And Elena and all of them were nothing but back stabbers. Stefan didn't necessarily help with the plan but knew it. He didn't play a part in Kol's death. She knew Elena had been behind the whole operation.

Caroline looked to see Tyler nervous now.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Klaus glanced to him.

"No," He stood and walked outside. Caroline's always wanting to be the noble one made her follow him outside. "He's going to kill me as soon as he gets out of there." As much as Tyler deserved it, Caroline knew that he regretted it.

"I'll talk to him. But don't think that I am doing this for you. I am doing this for Klaus." He raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"By making him, the better man. By making him mature enough to not stump to your level. You instigated the fight when you unsired the hybrids and planned on killing him. As much as what I thought you did was noble it became a tyrant like plan. It was one thing to unsire the hybrids but you did try to kill him. You could have just left it alone and had the hybrids unsired. That would have been the right thing to do." She said before turning and walking inside to find Klaus sitting in a chair glaring at a wall. Caroline took a deep breath. "You can't kill him." He turned to her.

"Not only can I but I have to Caroline," She gave him a look. "I have a reputation to uphold. More over I want to. And love why are you defending him anyway?" Caroline gave him a look.

"Be the better man Klaus don't stump to his level. He's not worth it. It's not worth killing him." Klaus stood.

"Caroline, he has already made threats to kill me again by wanting to shove the cure down my throat so he could kill me." Klaus said.

"Ok everyone seems to want the cure." Caroline said.

"Do we? Do you?" Klaus couldn't help but ask. She sighed.

"It doesn't matter, there's only one so it's not like I am going to get it." She said.

"But if you could?" She swallowed hard. "You wouldn't, would you? You prefer the girl you are now better than the one you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Klaus moved toward her until he was stopped by the barrier. Everyone always had thought she was the kind of person that would want to be human again. But Caroline loved being a vampire, but there was only one part that made her want to be human. She was afraid. Afraid of being alone again for the next thousand years. The curse for a vampire wasn't really the need to have to drink blood. The curse was being sentenced alone for an eternity. You were lucky if you found someone that you wanted to be with. But that was the curse and that was the source of misery. That was the only thing that really pushed Caroline slightly to wanting to be human. But Klaus knew her, he knew her more than Stefan or Rebekah did. He knew this about her. "Were the same Caroline," He said. Caroline knew he was right. They were the same. That is how they understood one another. The only difference was, she still held onto her humanity when she was turned. She enjoyed it. She wanted to feel it. Even if she was a vampire, it was her way of being human.

"Then show me," She said. This took him a back a bit. "You can see how I don't forgive people who stab me in the back. But I can let them go. If you and I are so similar, than show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you. How even after everything that you have done I find myself always able to fogive you for what you have done. Because I know why you do the things that you do. Even when others, don't understand. You lash out when you're hurt. Just let him go, let him leave town and you won't have to see him again. You don't have to kill him though." Klaus swallowed hard. He was breaking, knowing that he would give her anything just to see her happy even if he hated it. He knew she was compassionate and his light, as he was dark but he knew her light was bringing him out of the dark as she had decided to give him another chance.

"Mercy? For Tyler?" His jaw clenched. "Very well, tell him to leave town immediately, and tell him to run and hide in a place that I will never find him." She smiled to him. She knew that he wasn't done talking and knew that there would be a downside but she had gotten him to show some compassion. "Tell him that this is the mercy I extend on him for your sake. That I will give him a head start," Caroline was just grabbing her jacket. "Before I kill him." Caroline sighed and turned to him. There is was. She knew that he would not give up. But he did give Tyler a chance.

Caroline sat on the porch thinking about Stefan and Rebekah on the island. She wondered what was happening there. She was worried and stayed outside after telling Tyler what Klaus had told her. She was worried about them, Stefan and Rebekah. She hated thinking about Elena getting the cure. She heard the door open and Klaus walked outside to her. She smiled and rocked back and forth on the swing. Klaus walked over to sit down next to her.

"How did you get out?" She asked.

"I think something must of have happened to the witch." She nodded and moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. As Klaus wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

"You could have just let him go, and be the better man that I know that you are." Klaus stroked her hair.

"As much as I would like to think that I am the better man for you love, I am not. We both know that I am the villain here." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You are not," She said. "You just don't know how to act around people. I don't care what you do with Tyler, I just wanted you to prove that even though you could kill him you could be the better man and not. Therefore you would be showing that you are not I'll bad. And don't say that you are, because you're not. What you do may be bad but it's only because of how we feel as it is magnified and makes us do stupid things. I just wanted you to prove them wrong. I want them to see that there is still some of a human side in you. But you don't have to show it all the time." He nodded.

"Only for you love, only for you." She smiled and snuggled closer in his practically moving onto his lap. Klaus brushed his fingers against her cheek making her look at him. "Love, you have to understand. You can't change all the parts about me." She nodded.

"I know but I think you could try and I don't want to change just maybe act better around people. It's different if they have already stabbed you in the back. Promise me that you will try to be the better man for me, not all the time but for Rebekah's sake. She needs her big brother." Klaus sighed.

"Very well but only because she is my sister and that I can hardly say no to you for some reason." He said. She smiled and brushed her fingertips against his cheek before looking into his eyes. She could see the happiness dancing in them when they gazed upon her. She couldn't help but glance to his lips before they both closed the distance. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Not one with hunger but romantic and lovingly. She cupped his face as he held her head bringing her closer to him. He tangled his fingers in her golden hair. Caroline broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. Klaus breathed her in before she moved to snuggle back up closer to him.

"Do you think that everything is ok?" He knew she was talking about Stefan and Rebekah on the island.

"I am not sure, but I have a feeling that they will come back alive. My sister can't die and we all know that she will help make sure he is safe. I don't know about the others." Caroline nodded. "Come on love, let's go to my mansion. I am sure that Kol might be there having found some drinks." She smiled before they flashed off in the night.

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry about the wait. This was updated last night. So Caroline and Klaus are now going to be getting a little more closer to each other. About the Hayley and Klaus thing, let's just say something will play out but don't lose interest there won't be any Klayley. Let's just say as Elena loses her humanity Caroline will also be using her strength and skills as a Original. And there will be a jealousy scene or two. Tell me what you think? Oh and Kennett I think will start in the next chapter. YAY! Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke up hearing a snicker. She looked around finding Klaus's arm wrapped tightly around her pulling her closer so that her back was pressed against his chest. She looked around and found his face which made her jump resulting in waking up Klaus. Klaus looked around for an intruder but instead he found his annoying little brother. Klaus groaned.

"Kol, don't you have anything better to do?" Klaus growled.

"Sorry Nik, I just didn't expect to see this scene again. Isn't this adorable." He mocked. Caroline glared at him, before using her foot to knock him off the bed and on the floor. Kol stopped smiling and dropped to the floor with a thud. He glared at her.

"Get out." She hissed.

"Well someone's not a morning person." Kol said before deciding to leave the love birds. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"I don't suppose you still have that dagger? I would really like to dagger him already." She said. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. She had such fire in her. Caroline sighed in contentment laying her head on his chest while he stroked her back. There moment was ruined yet again when Kol barged into the room with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Did you hear the news?" Caroline gave him a look. "Jeremy Gilbert is dead." Caroline eyes widened. She had started to like the boy. And he was dead?

"Kol did you kill him?" Caroline couldn't help but ask. Kol shook his head.

"No of course not. I would have loved to though. Jeremy was killed by Katerina Petrova. Well that leaves one person I don't have to deal with." Caroline rolled her eyes. But she still was trying to process that Jeremy was dead. Caroline moved to get up. Caroline threw a pillow at Kol but he dodged and only smirked leaving the room.

"I think I am going to go check on Stefan." She said. "This gives you the time to spend the day with your brother who is alive. Brother bonding time." Klaus groaned. And she grabbed her shoes and jacket. "I'll see you later," She said kissing his cheek. Klaus snorted in annoyance. She turned to him. "Now look who's grumpy in the morning."

"Well anyone spending a day with Kol would be."

"I'll be back later promise. Just be happy that your brother is alive and not permanently dead." Klaus sighed but nodded.

"Yes well, thank you for helping keep my brother alive." She nodded.

Caroline arrived back at the Gilbert house to find Elena, Stefan and Damon. Elena was crying and ignoring everyone. Caroline glanced to the body lying on the couch which must have been Jeremy's. She felt sorry for him. Jeremy was probably the only other one that she had liked besides Stefan and Rebekah.

"What do you want blondie?" Damon growled. She glared at him.

"I came to see what happened." She said. Elena looked up at her finally registering her presence.

"Katherine killed my brother." She sobbed. Caroline sighed. She should have guessed that the petrova would have shown up sooner or later. She really hated Katerina. She had a way of using men for the sake of survival. Very powerful men as well. She remembered how she had one time seem to use Elijah.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. Damon glared at her.

"What do you care? You don't care about Elena." He said. She turned to him.

"But I did care for her brother. Elena I am sorry for everything that had happened. Katerina has always been trying to find a way to survive and will do whatever it takes to. Even killing someone who didn't deserve to die." Caroline said. Elena stood and flashed to Caroline shoving her against the wall. Caroline was taken aback by this.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She screamed. Caroline would have shoved her back. But Elena was going by instinct. And Elena was thinking that Jeremy wasn't dead. She couldn't accept the truth. "Get me Bonnie, I need Bonnie!" She yelled. Elena let go and sobbed once again falling to the ground on her knees. Caroline stared at her. She knew that her emotions were amplified and she knew Elena had no idea how to control that kind of pain. It was too much especially for a young vampire. Elena flashed to the sink and looked around for something. "Found it," She called pulling out gasoline fuel. She started pouring it all around the house. Caroline eyes widened.

"Elena stop! What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"All of my family is dead. My parents, Jenna, Alaric and now Jeremy I don't want this house to stand anymore. I want it gone." Caroline took this time to speak.

"Elena stop, this isn't what you need to do. You need to calm down now." Caroline said. Elena screamed and dropped to the floor on her knees was again crying uncontrollably.

"Make it stop! I can't stand feeling like this!" She screamed. "I don't want to feel like this! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" She kept repeating over and over. Caroline swallowed hard and glanced at Stefan as Elena sobbed. Stefan turned to Damon.

"Damon help her," He said. Damon looked at him and then at Elena who was still weeping. Damon walked to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Elena, it's alright, look at me." He said. She shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes. He finally grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Turn it off." Caroline and Stefan's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said. Damon ignored her and spoke again.

"Elena, I want you to turn it off." He said. Elena stared at him for a few seconds. "Just turn it off." He said once again. Elena just stared and slowly the sadness in her eyes had hardened and faded away into nothing. Nothing but emptiness.

Caroline sat in the Salvatore's parlor watching Stefan and Damon argue about Elena and how she had turned off her humanity. Caroline found the new emotionless Elena almost like Katerina. And now Caroline seemed to hate her more than she had before.

"Oh come on, she just needed to turn it off. She will be better in no time. It's perfectly natural for vampires to turn off their humanity. That's one of the perks." Caroline stood and glared at Damon.

"You think that by turning your emotions off is better? It's not it bottles up their emotions with a lock on it till it will over ride and slowly explode. You want to know how some vampires end up becoming what people fear of a vampire. A true monster. She will never let it go. Not unless she feels the emotions and learns to accept the feelings and what happened. Now you have basically made her bomb that could set off and soon she will be worse than before and have flaws. How do you think Rebekah feels alone and can't seem to trust anyone even if she has known them for some time? It happened when she was human and then again when she was a vampire. It amplified and she didn't know how to deal with that. So she has a hard time just trusting anyone. Elena is most likely going to have the same problem." Caroline said. Stefan turned to Damon.

"Great idea Damon." He said.

"Oh shut up. It is good to once in a while turn off your emotions. Look at me I did it and I am fine." Caroline glared at him.

"If I remember correctly that you had a sense for having humanity. You didn't want people hurt and so you tried to stop Stefan when you both were first turned. See what happened when you couldn't deal with the fact that you thought Katherine was dead for all those years. It made you turn your emotions off and look at you even worse than before you also seem to have trust issues accept things." She said. Damon sighed.

"Whatever it's not like she is going to do it for almost a full century." Caroline glared at him before leaving the room and heading back to see Klaus.

Kol had been wandering through the woods. He was sure as hell not spending a day with his brother and Caroline. He shook his head at the thought about this. He kept walking when he heard a struggle. Followed by a scream. He looked around wondering where it had come from and why it was so familiar. He flashed into the clearing where he had heard the scream and found someone he never expected to find. The Bennett witch. She was struggling and he looked to see the professor behind her smiling as she seemed to try and get away from. In a half a second he didn't know why or how but he was there shoving Shane into a tree before rushing over to Bonnie he scooped her up in his arms and flashed away. When he brought her to the hospital knowing that she would have probably not want to drink his blood to heal her injuries. She finally seemed to establish what had happened. Shane was dead and Jeremy was dead. Silas was there with her until he was shoved into a tree and she was grabbed by someone. She finally registered that she was in his arms. Kol? Kol. The original that they had killed was holding her in his arms. He had saved her. Why? Why would he have saved her?

"Put me down." She scoffed. Kol obeyed giving her a dirty look.

"Well your welcome for saving your life." He snorted.

"You didn't have to. Why did you?" She demanded. He was about to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't figure out why he had saved her. That was a question that he was still asking himself.

"I don't know," She stared at him.

"You don't know why you saved me?" She couldn't believe that he was even alive. And why did it seem to make her relived that he was alive. "How are you alive?" She asked.

"A witch did a protection spell on me. I woke up in the morning. You still killed my entire blood line though." He said. Bonnie shook her head.

"But Elena and Jeremy killed you with the white oak stake." She stated puzzled.

"Well it turns out I am much harder to kill than you think darling," She glared at him.

"Bonnie? Oh thank god you're alright," Bonnie turned to her dad who had been talking with Dr. Fell. He hugged her and then turned to Kol.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kol held out his hand.

"Kol Mikaelson," He said with a cocky smile. Bonnie watched her father as he glared at Kol.

"You're the brother of that evil hybrid." He sneered. Kol shrugged.

"So you have heard of me than." Bonnie's father glared at him.

"What are you doing with him Bonnie?" He asked.

"He just saved my life dad that's it. And he was actually just leaving." Her father turned to him.

"You saved her why?" Mr. Bennett asked. Kol still had no idea.

"Well I just found her and decided to save her from the professor Shane guy. That's it." He said.

"Well thank you, now let's go Bonnie," Her dad grabbed her by the arm.

"Dad,"

"No Bonnie, your mother and have to finish this talk. And you need to stop using expression." He said. Kol looked at her.

"You're using expression?" She glared at him.

"So what's it to you?" He gave her a look.

"Well if I know anything I know that no witch should be using it. It's dangerous and it using your life as energy to fuel your power. You're basically draining your life force." He said. Bonnie's father looked to him.

"How do you know about this? You're a vampire." He said. Kol nodded.

"Yeah but I happened to always be around witches. Especially in New Orleans and my mother was a witch. And if I knew anything is that no witch should use this magic it is deadly." Kol explained. "Perhaps I could help in some way."

"I don't need your help with anything." She scoffed. He shrugged.

"Well that is incredibly stupid of you to refuse." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I guess I am stupid." She said as her dad pulled her away taking her home.

Caroline arrived back at the mansion quite shocked that it was quiet. She wondered if anything had happened. As she walked into the living room she found Klaus sketching his book, sitting near the fireplace.

"You didn't dagger Kol did you?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. Klaus looked up at her and smirked.

"Actually after you left he took off for some reason. And I was left alone." He said. She smiled and walked over to him sitting next to him. "What happened to the infamous doppelganger?" He asked.

"Damon told her to turn off her humanity. No we have another Katerina running around." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well Damon isn't the brightest for doing that. He isn't going to be happy when he can't get his compassionate doppelganger back." Klaus said. She nodded.

"What are you drawing?" She asked. She looked at the sketch of the landscape being dark with only one figure of a person. She knew it represented lonely in some way. She looked at him.

"Well just a landscape." He said.

"I think we can both tell it's more than that." She moved to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she began kissing his neck. "You know it seems that we have this whole place to ourselves." Klaus groaned at the feeling of her lips brushing ever so slightly against his skin. When she turned to press her lips to his, he dropped his sketch book to the ground as she moved to straddle him. Klaus's hands moved to her hips as she kissed him. He kissed her back fiercely, she moaned as she felt his fingers run up and down her thigh. In a flash Klaus pinned her down on the sofa, he kissed her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Caroline moved her hands to the hem of his shirt pushing it up so she could run her fingers over some of his exposed skin. Caroline started pulling at his shirt, he seemed to get the hint, as Caroline helped remove it and toss it to the side. Before cupping his face and bringing him back down to kiss her again. As their tongues battled for dominance Caroline but moan, as she felt hardness pressed her leg. Klaus whisked her shirt off and began sucking on her pulse as her moans became louder.

"You know if this is what I knew was going to happen when I come home, I would have simply never come." Caroline gasped and looked to Rebekah standing in the doorway. Caroline blushed and pushed Klaus off of her grabbing the blanket behind her to cover up. While Klaus groaned.

"Well sister I didn't think that you would be home. Did you happen to get the cure?" He asked. She shook her head.

"That bitch Katerina stole it." She snapped sitting on the opposite side of them in an arm chair. Caroline flashed to get her shirt back on.

"Well I think I will leave it's getting pretty late. And I think that you two need some time to catch up." She said before leaving the room still feeling embarrassed that Rebekah had walked in on them. Rebekah was definitely never going to let them live it down now. But at least she knew that they were even when Caroline found out that Rebekah had slept with Stefan. But they both that they would never live it down. She just was glad it hadn't been Kol and hoped that he didn't find out knowing he would annoy her about it forever.

Note: So sorry this took so long. Again working. Though today I am off so I will try to have three updates today for missing some days. Tell me what you think? I thought that Kol should have been the one to find Bonnie and perhaps help her with her expression. Klaus and Caroline grow closer still. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking down the sidewalk going to the Mystic Grill to get a drink when her phone buzzed. She answered it after seeing that it was Stefan.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

_"Nothing, just Elena joined the cheerleading team ended up feeding on them. And now she is having a party at my house with people I don't even know." _Stefan said. Caroline could hear the pounding music in the background.

"Sounds like someone is having some fun." She commented. She knew that Stefan was always brooding. It was one of the reasons she had called him that. "Stop brooding and go have some fun. Live a little. It's not like anyone will get murdered. Well just make sure that Elena stays under control." She said.

_"Hey can you come, I could really use a hand watching Elena." _He said. She sighed.

"Alright I will be right over." She said before hanging up the phone.

Caroline walked into the house finding many teenagers drunk or having conversations around. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Elena dancing on the table. This girl was having fun, but she still didn't trust her especially when she had her humanity turned off. You never knew if she would strike or not like a snake waiting for its prey.

"Well Elena isn't that boring," Caroline said walking to Stefan who smiled at her. "But you still need to make sure that she stays in check, since she has her humanity off." Stefan nodded taking a bottle of whiskey, taking a sip. He sighed.

"I still can't believe that Damon had her turn it off. She is such a different person. I mean I just know that when she comes out of this that she will feel bad and perhaps hate herself. Like I did after." Caroline nodded.

"Yes well it's kind of like losing yourself in the dark. Almost like your inner vampire comes out and takes a ride over your body for a while because in the end you don't care." She said. "Look just forget about her for now, and have some fun. Remember the guy that was drunk and jumped naked in that lake, cause you see you my friend need a break. And have fun."

"If I remember correctly I was drunk." She rolled her eyes.

"You still did it." She chuckled. Caroline and Stefan began dancing and she remembered the old times when she had seen him in Vegas 1985 and they had partied. This generations dancing wasn't her favorite really. She had always liked the eighties dancing much better. As they danced, Caroline noticed Elena coming over.

"Hey Elena," Stefan said.

"Hi," She said. Caroline turned to her.

"Hello Elena," She said really not caring just being polite. She cursed her mother for making her have manners. She didn't like Elena, but she would try to be nice to her for Stefan's sake.

"You want to dance with us." Stefan said. Elena shook her head and shrugged.

"No, it's alright. You two look great together. He will probably be a good rebound Caroline. I mean since you know Klaus is so busy with that werewolf girl. What was her name Hayley?" Caroline looked at her confused. Hayley? The name she knew and she knew that she had been the helper of Tyler's plan to kill Klaus. She hated her as much as she hated Katerina. But Elena said that he was busy with her? Caroline didn't have time to ask what she meant because she walked off. And suddenly Caroline found her about to take a bite out of the Sheriff who was probably good friends with Elena before she turned off her humanity. Caroline flashed to her and shoved her away glaring at her. But when Elena disappeared Caroline turned to Stefan starting to get angry with the baby vampire.

"Stefan you might want to get her under control before I decide to handle her, my way." She threatened. Stefan swallowed hard and nodded.

Caroline, Stefan and Damon were in the woods looking for Elena. Caroline was already starting to think of many ways to kill Elena. But she knew she had to go easy on her and not hurt her. She was only doing it for Stefan. She told herself.

"Split up, we will find her faster." Caroline flashed off into the woods and stopped when she heard movement. "Elena!" She called. "Elena, just come out and we will head back to the party. Alright?" She called. "Elena, I don't want to have to hurt you. I am older than you and that means stronger." She clarified. Suddenly Caroline was flashed into a tree and then thrown to the ground with Elena holding her down by her neck.

"Who's going to get hurt?" She said sarcastically and smirked at Caroline as if she was victorious. Did this girl not understand who she was messing with? Caroline flashed her off her and into a tree. Elena was up in a flash. "Not bad, but not technically good. But then again Alaric didn't train you." She sneered. Caroline raised an eyebrow and glared at her. She was holding back for Stefan but her original vampire self was telling her to show Elena who she was messing with. "You're probably too busy butting into other people's business." Elena flashed at vampire speed to kick Caroline to the ground. Caroline dodged and grabbed Elena's fist in her hand stopping her until Elena shoved her head first into a tree. Caroline was growling now. She was starting to lose the battle in herself to try and not hurt Stefan's precious doppelganger bitch.

"Elena, stop! I don't want to have to hurt you." She said.

"Oh come on Caroline," Elena said as if trying to get Caroline annoyed and angry. "Maybe you should turn it off, so than you won't have to face the fact that maybe Klaus is moving on from you." Caroline punched her across the face and Elena took this as an advantage to shove Caroline in a tree. "Klaus is evil, manipulative and a monster." But that's when Caroline truly lost it. She grabbed Elena's hand and bent it over and twisted Elena around in a flash. Elena was surprised when Caroline was already kicking Elena into a tree. Caroline grabbed Elena and swung her into a tree. Elena tried to get the upper hand on her but Caroline was an original and Elena couldn't fight her. It was done in less than a second Caroline shoved her hand into Elena's chest wrapping it around her heart. Elena gasped and grunted.

"NO!" Caroline had just been about to let her instincts and true senses take over when she heard Stefan and finally registered the fact that she had her hand wrapped around Elena's heart and if made another move Elena would be dead. Elena stared at Caroline with wide eyes.

"Well Elena, as I was saying I didn't want to have to hurt you but I did. You think just because you have Alaric's training that you can face me. I am an original and have been around for a thousand years with constant danger. I traveled around the world discovering new things as well as learning many ways to fight and keep defense. Alaric's training is nothing compared to what I can do. And let's make it clear you ever try to think to attack me you will find your house decorated with your organs." She threatened before she released Elena's heart and removed her hand from her chest. Damon flashed to help Elena up as Elena was growling and cursing. Caroline turned to Stefan and Damon and Elena flashed away. "I warned you Stefan. You're just lucky I didn't kill her." Stefan nodded.

"I'm sorry Caroline,"

"Yeah well keep a better leash on her." She said before flashing away leaving Stefan in his thoughts and worries. Caroline arrived at the mansion and already smelled the scent of that werewolf. She opened the door and listened. She could hear Klaus in the living room taking a sip of his drink and the movement of the werewolf. Hayley.

_"I won't ever get a chance with Tyler,"_ She heard the werewolf say. _"Perhaps I can get the original hybrid though. Oh come on I am so much better than her."_ She heard Hayley set down her glass and heard moving.

_"Sweetheart, I don't want to have to tell you to keep your distance. I am quite not interested in what you think that you could offer. What I am interested in, is information. That is the only reason that you are here." _Caroline moved around the door to see a glimpse of Hayley moving towards Klaus seductively. Klaus seemed to move away. But she wasn't getting the hint and moved closer to him still, till she was now straddling him. Caroline eyes were seeing red as she touched Klaus's chest. Klaus was trying to push her off now. She could see his fury in starting to swim in his blue eyes. How dare she touch her Klaus. She blushed calling Klaus hers. Klaus pushed her to the side of the couch starting to remove untangle her from himself. But suddenly Caroline found herself there grabbing the whore by the throat and shoving her into a wall. The were-slut was hanging there her feet dangling and her gasping for air as Caroline fist tightened around her windpipe. Hayley clawed at her hand but it did nothing to loosen Caroline's grip on her. She looked to Klaus for help, thinking that he cared for her. Klaus couldn't give a damn about her. She was only alive for information. As he saw his Caroline in anger holding Hayley against the wall. Klaus stood to walk over to her.

"Love, as much as I would like to see you kill her, I still need her alive." He said. Caroline turned to glare at him.

"Why is she here? For what information?" Caroline demanded. Klaus tilted his head to look at her and smirked.

"Are you jealous love?" He asked. Caroline growled and shoved Hayley into a table before turning to him.

"Maybe you would like to tell me something more about this 'information' because I come to find you here with her. The werewolf that tried to kill you, with her hands all over you." She growled. Klaus glared at Hayley. He knew he should have knocked her off sooner.

"Love nothing happen, like I said the only reason that she lives is so that I can retrieve information from her." He said. "On Katerina's whereabouts."

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked.

"Because she has the cure. I need it so that no one will use it against me." He said. She sighed.

"But why didn't you the old fashion way of torture?" She asked.

"Because love, at the time she had said that she would give the information freely. But now that you mention it I should have just done it. She is a bit of harlot really." Klaus said. Hayley stared at him. She had thought she had meant something to him. Thinking that was part of the reason that he had saved her. But no, she now realized that this girl Caroline was something to him. She could see when he looked at her there was love in his eyes.

"More of a whore." She stepped to Hayley. "I think now would be a good time to start talking because right now your almost up to my top five of people to kill." Caroline muttered. Hayley stayed silent and Caroline grabbed her by her throat lifting her from the ground. Klaus had to say that he liked this side of Caroline, he knew that she wouldn't admit that she was jealous. But he knew she was and couldn't help but have a cocky smile spread across his face at the thought. Finally Hayley couldn't take it anymore.

"She's somewhere in Pennsylvania." She choked. Klaus stood next to Caroline.

"You better be telling the truth." He threatened.

"That's all you're getting for right now." Klaus sighed.

"Very well than go to New Orleans and find a man named Marcel. He is my protégé. You will be safe there for now." He ground out. Caroline let go of Hayley and the little werewolf ran off.

Note: So there is another chapter. Caroline's starting to bring out her tougher side now. Looks like Hayley made a move on Klaus. Caroline didn't like it. I told you there wouldn't be any Klayley. I am not sure if next time I have Caroline and Hayley interact that it will be pleasant. Debating whether I should just kill her off soon. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks. Next chapter KLAROLINE!

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline took a sip of her drink as she sat on the couch. Klaus picked up some of his knocked over paintings that Hayley had gone through. Caroline looked down on the table to find his sketch pad and picked it up to examine it. She found a picture of her, well a sketch. Klaus may have done things with his hands that were evil. But his hands could also create such beautiful things as well. She flipped to the next page finding a drawing of her where she had slept. Every page she turned over was of her and he had made her beautiful almost angelic. She glanced at Klaus who was just putting his last painting on the table.

"You seem to have a lot of free time." She commented. He turned to her and found his sketch book in her hand. She flipped through page after page. She seemed to pause on one. It looked like the night when Klaus had returned from his families trip. She knew she was human than, her golden long hair in a braid, dangling down her back. The brown clothed dress that went passes her feet and brushed against the surface of the ground. Along to the side was a horse that she remembered riding when she was human. But it was faded into the background. She brushed her fingertips against the sketch. "You really know how to make your sketches look beautiful." She said. He nodded.

"Well you are one of the most beautiful things that I have seen in my last thousand years of being a vampire. And you were just as beautiful when you were human." She rolled her eyes.

"You make me look that way." She closed the sketch pad and turned to him.

"No, you are beautiful I just try to capture your beauty on paper. But it is nothing compared to the real thing." He said. She blushed, suddenly Klaus's phone rang. Klaus looked at the caller ID before answering it. "Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

_"Klaus, it seems that we might have some problems. Could you come over please?" _Klaus glanced to Caroline.

"Very well, I will be there in ten." He said hanging up the phone. Caroline stood and walked to him. "Want to find out what the problem is that Stefan had asked for my assistance with." She shrugged.

"Gets me out of this house, because it stinks with that shewolf." She said in disgust. Klaus chuckled.

"By the way, next time she tries to touch you I will ripped those hands off. Literally." Klaus smirked.

"Someone's jealous." She glared at him. Klaus only laughed at her attempt to give him a death glare. He knew that Caroline was serious when she said she would rip the little wolf's hands clean off.

Klaus and Caroline had arrived to find the Salvatore boarding house a mess from the party last night. Stefan had been putting the cups into a trashcan when they walked in.

"Klaus," Stefan began. He turned to Caroline. "Caroline, nice to see you again." She nodded.

"So what's going on Stefan that you had to call me instead of one of your friends?"

"Speaking of friends where's the doppelganger bitch?" Caroline asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow and glanced to her.

"Damon took her to New York so she wouldn't cause anymore problems here for now." He said.

"Once she turns her humanity back on, I would actually like an apology." She said. Klaus gave her a confused look and glanced to Stefan.

"Elena attacked Caroline last night." Stefan said. Klaus's eyes widened and her turned to Caroline with some concern.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm an original Klaus, she can't kill me." She said. Though it was nice to have Klaus care about her. Klaus growled at the thought of the doppelganger hurting Caroline. She was out of control he would teach the doppelganger a lesson. He thought. "Besides it was nice to knock the her around and show her just because she had her humanity off and so called 'Alaric training' that she was still a baby vampire and couldn't get the upper hand on me." Klaus smirked. He would have loved to see Caroline toss the doppelganger around like a rag doll. Stefan began to explain the situation as Klaus poured himself a drink.

"So a few blood bags went missing, Elena has her humanity off as I recall that's what most vampires would do when they have their humanity off." Klaus said sitting down next to Caroline on the couch. Caroline thought about this. Klaus was right it could be Elena.

"It's not Elena," Stefan confirmed.

"Well let's say that it was Silas, I fail to see how this affects me." Klaus said.

"Silas, wants to die and be united with his one true love. But he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies he will be stuck on the other side."

"How Shakespearian." Klaus commented.

"But if he destroys the other side altogether, than pass on. But in destroying it every dead supernatural being will return to our side." Caroline nodded.

"Means every vampire, werewolf, hybrid, and witch would come back." Caroline said. "Care now?" She asked turning to Klaus.

"My interest is peaked. How do we stop him?"

"Bonnie said that Silas needs to complete three massacres to do the spell. Before professor Shane died he convinced the pastor to blow up the council, next he had you kill your hybrids and now he only needs one more massacre. So if he's here that's what he's doing. We need to find him." Caroline bit her lip wondering where Kol was. She knew he would be wanting her to say that he was right and they were wrong. She was curious since she hadn't seen him in two days.

Kol was busy watching the witch, without her knowing. She was grounded stuck in her room. Kol felt strange watching her from outside her window. What was he Romeo? Kol shook his head at that. Bonnie had unfortnatly spotted him. She walked downstairs and opened the door waking angrily towards him. She was relieved that her parents weren't home at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing? What are you some stalker?" She asked. Kol smirked leaning against a tree trunk watching her as he folded his arms across her chest.

"Just making sure you don't die trying to use suicidal magic." He said. She scoffed.

"Would you just leave me alone? I didn't ask for your help." She retorted.

"Come on witch, let me help you. It's not like I will hurt you. Just going to help you get back to natural magic." He said.

"I don't need your help." She yelled. Suddenly a window shattered. Kol glanced to it and Bonnie groaned.

"Seems like you do witch. By the looks of it, I will probably have to do this the hard way before you end up hurting someone, not just yourself." Before she could speak he flashed behind her and cupped her mouth shut. She joked when she breathed in the sage making her grow unconscious. He felt Bonnie go limb in his arms before he flashed away back to the mansion while bringing her into the basement. He sighed and shot some Sage into her system using a needle. So that she couldn't do magic. He sat down across from her as her eyes began to flutter open. She looked around wondering where she was.

"What the hell?" She said. Kol only smirked.

"Sorry witch but were doing this my way. Welcome to rehab camp." She glared at him and tried to use her magic against him. But nothing happened and remained in his chair smirking at her.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"Put a little Sage in your system so that you couldn't use magic to try and escape. Try to understand Bonnie I would never hurt you, in all aspect I respect witches. They are true esteem really. Really darling all that you're here for is to get back to your true magic. Then you are free to go." She glared at him.

"Ass,"

"Darling I have been called worse."

Caroline, Klaus, and Stefan walked into Professor Shane's office where Klaus and her had investigated together.

"So what are we looking for?" Caroline asked. Stefan turned to her.

"Well Shane seemed to have planned out two massacres I am sure that he was helping Silas plan the next one. So maybe it somewhere here." Caroline shrugged.

"Where? On his evil villain to do list. Steal blood, form three massacres, pick up dry cleaning." Klaus smirked and turned to her.

"Actually not to nit pick but we evil villains usually have our minions to pick up our dry cleaning that sort of thing." Caroline rolled her eyes. Caroline glanced to Stefan.

"So Stefan why are we here? Couldn't do some research on your own?" She asked.

"Well we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an original hybrid and original can't die might come in handy." Stefan said. Caroline shook her head before walking over to the book shelf looking for anything that might be on the massacres.

"Besides Stefan and I work well together. Or at least we did in the twenties."

"Well granted that I had my humanity off."

"And that's why you were more fun." Caroline turned to give Klaus a look.

"Yes fun as killing people and making them your puppets for your own amusement that sort of thing. That's sounds really fun like a couple of bullies." Klaus shrugged.

"It was quite entertaining than- he stopped when she gave him a look. "But it seems that it wasn't that fun anymore." Stefan chuckled, Klaus always was trying to please Caroline. "Just as Damon is probably relishing Elena's emotions in New York." Stefan swallowed hard.

"My brother knows what he's doing." Stefan said.

"Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness Stefan. Even the purist hearts are drawn to it." Caroline glanced at Klaus. "Still I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Ah, I think I've found something." Caroline said walking over to them. "Symbolic figures and the dark arts." She set the book on the table. "Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression triangles, here." She pointed the triangle in the book that looked old and dark.

"In some schools of magic Expression results in power from human sacrifice." Stefan read. "Used as a focus for power. With the addition of two supernatural sacrifices, compounds and mystical energy creating an Expression triangle."

"Humans, the council fire." Caroline pointed to the top. "Demons, Klaus's hybrid failure."

"Well I wouldn't call it a failure, what's the third?" Caroline looked at the symbol knowing what it was. "Oh no,"

Bonnie was board sitting in the basement with Kol. Kol although seemed to find it amusing. He tossed a pebble around as she glared at him. She had refused to talk to him since he brought her here. Kol suddenly stopped hearing something. He glanced to the cell door and got up to see what it was. Bonnie made a glance at him wondering what was going on. When Kol thought it was clear he moved back to his sit only for the door to be shot off the hinges and onto the other side of the wall. In stormed twelve witches, Kol recognized. Bonnie stared at them confused. The girl in front of her smirked.

"There is the one using expression." She said. Kol tried to move in front of her but the witch knocked him across the room knocking him out. Bonnie now looked to Kol wishing he hadn't weakened her magic while also wishing he would get up and help her. The witches grabbed her while knocking her out with Sage. Kol groaned and opened his eyes to find that he was alone in the cell. He looked around for Bonnie and cursed knowing that she was taken by witches. He dialed Klaus's number.

_"Kol, this better be important." _He said.

"It is brother, it appears some witches are interested in Miss Bonnie Bennett. They have taken her. And I have no idea where. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind by helping since she is doing Expression." Kol said. Klaus about to say no when Caroline took the phone from him.

_"Kol I think I might know why. Bonnie is probably part of the sacrifice of the twelve witches."_

Caroline looked at the map on the table and took a marker and ruler our of the desk.

"Ok so there have been two massacres, pastor young's farm. Which is here." She marked it down on the map. "And the old Lockwood cellar where you killed you hybrids is here." Caroline drew a line from the two areas like connecting the dots. "According the book the triangle is equilateral, which would put the third massacre here. Making the expression triangle." Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Somebody's been skipping their Geometry classes." Caroline gave him a confused look at first before he grabbed the marker and ruler from her. "There are actually two places where the massacre could be." Caroline sighed wondering how she didn't see that. She had always been sharp in her studies. Looks like even a thousand years of experience in studies is slightly a little rusty. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well you didn't let me finish," She said giving him small flirty smile. Klaus smiled slightly at their little banter. Just as she thought she might kiss him, she heard the door open and turned to Stefan slightly flushed.

"Let's go, I think Kol believes that the massacre might be starting now."

Kol growled and glanced to Caroline, Klaus and Stefan who emerged in the clearing of the woods. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Kol, may I ask what you were doing with Bonnie Bennett?" He glared at her.

"I was trying to help her stop using Expression. Nothing more. Though I know sooner or later she can't resist the handsome Kol Mikaelson for long." He smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Klaus and Caroline go that way to the first location where the massacre could go down. And that leaves- Stefan turned to see that Kol had already taken off in that direction. He sighed and turned to follow. Klaus and Caroline trudged through the forest.

"Can I just see where we are?" She asked. Klaus was handling the device that told where they were. He wouldn't give it to her. "Do you even know how to read a map?" She asked. Caroline knew he probably did. But she couldn't help but wonder if he was going the right way.

"Yes, and you know who taught me. My friend Magellan." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Magellan oo, was he drawn to you darkness too." She joked. Klaus sighed.

"Well I was actually referring to Damon and Elena, but clearly it struck a chord with you." He mused.

"Well it's not entirely true-

"Really so you have never felt the attraction, that someone is doing terrible things for some reason, cares only about you." Caroline looked down she didn't think Klaus was terrible. What he did was terrible but it didn't make him a terrible person. She had done some terrible things in her past.

"Well there has only ever been one time. But I guess I wouldn't take it as an allure to darkness." She looked at him. "Our actions do define who we are. But the meaning behind the actions truly tells a lot about a person. Mostly when someone does something bad it is because they are hurt."She touched his cheek and he seemed to lean into it. "Sometimes there is a better way than doing a terrible thing to try and make yourself feel better. But the truth is it doesn't. That's why people try to do better." Klaus nodded. And Caroline dropped her hand.

"Were here," He said. "But it doesn't seem like this is the place where the massacre is going down." Caroline and Klaus heard screams before the glanced at one another. They flashed off to the location. Caroline could see Stefan trying to get up and Caroline flashed over to help him up. She looked to see Klaus watching Kol as he seemed to try and reason with the witch that was now holding a knife. The witch raised her hand and he flew back into a tree.

"They're going to kill her." Stefan said. Klaus turned to Stefan and shoved him into a tree. Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"Klaus, we have to save her." Caroline could see how much pain this witch was in and she had seen that Kol seemed to care for her.

"How? We can't kill them or Silas will win."

"But we can't just let her die either." She said. Caroline watched in horror as the witch raised the knife over Bonnie's chest. Bonnie screamed. Caroline didn't know what to do but something told her that she couldn't die not yet. It was like a protective instinct for family and Caroline flashed over to them.

"No!" Klaus yelled. But she didn't get a chance because she stabbed the witch making her cry out. She watched as the witches one by one plummeted to the ground one by one. Caroline stared at the witches and swallowed hard before glancing to the witch.

"Bonnie, Bonnie are you alright?" She asked. Bonnie's eyes opened and they were white.

"The triangle is complete." Caroline swallowed hard realizing what she had just done. Kol flashed over to her scooping up Bonnie before glaring at Caroline.

"As much as I don't want hell on earth, I guess that getting the Bennett witch back on our side and using traditional magic might help." He said before flashing off into the woods with her. Caroline slowly turned around to Stefan and Klaus who stood watching what had just happened.

"I think I am going to tell Bonnie's dad that she is fine. See you Caroline," He said before leaving. Caroline looked around at the bodies and watch as Klaus sighed.

Klaus had finished burying the witches and tossed the shovel aside while rolling down his sleeves.

"Well there we go, twelve witches buried." He said. He was mad and she knew he had every right to be. And Caroline did regret it a little. But she felt that, that witch needed to live.

"Klaus, I'm sorry, I just something told me I needed to save her. And I think that it could be worth it. She could try to help us stop Silas." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Love, I don't know if you have noticed but the triangle has been completed. Silas has everything he wants now." She looked down.

"Look Klaus, I am sorry really." He was being slightly bitter.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to help you sleep at night." He retorted. Caroline swallowed hard.

"I just killed twelve witches," She was still trying to process it. She had over the years tried use violence only in necessary defense not taking a life or lives. Klaus looked at her feeling defeated. It was hard to stay mad at her especially when she looked weak and vulnerable at the moment. Klaus sighed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. She nuzzled her face into his neck. Klaus held her close. She sighed. Until she heard movement. Klaus and Caroline broke their embrace and turned to professor Shane? Caroline looked at him confused. She had thought that he was dead. Klaus put himself in front of her protectively. Though Caroline rolled her eyes. She was an original and could protect herself but she found it nice that he wanted to protect her.

"Thank you," Shane said. "Out of the three massacres this had been the one that I had been dreading." He said. Caroline her hands on Klaus still hidden behind him.

"Silas, I presume." Klaus said. "I'm sorry mate, don't have it." Klaus patted himself down showing this.

"But you know who does. And the last thing that you want is for that cure to be used on you so you will bring it to me." Silas said. "And it won't be. You get to live." Klaus chuckled looking at Silas.

"Yeah with all of my dad supernatural enemies from the other side." Silas rolled his eyes. "You know, you don't scare me Silas or Shane or whoever you are." Silas shrugged.

"But I think I know what does." He said pulling out the white oak stake. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Now where did you get that?" Klaus asked. Caroline could feel him tense slightly.

"Well let's say that your sister's mind is a little easier than yours." Caroline swallowed hard. He had already gotten to Rebekah. "So?" He glanced at Caroline. "Care to reconsider my offer?" Klaus flashed to him but he was gone. Suddenly Caroline was grabbed and shoved against a tree. She gasped at how strong he was. Silas stabbed her with a branch to secure her to a tree so she wouldn't be able to get loose. Klaus turned just in time to see Silas raise the stake to Caroline's heart. Klaus's eyes widened and he grabbed Silas and threw him into a tree. Caroline cried out and ripped the branch out of her rib and slide down the tree still shocked at how Silas had gotten the upper hand on her. Klaus flashed to him again but he was gone. Suddenly Silas was behind Klaus and stabbed him with the white oak stake. Klaus screamed in pain.

"NO!" Caroline cried out looking at Klaus in pain. She scrambled to get up.

"Don't worry I am not trying to kill you yet." Caroline flashed over to help Klaus. Silas broke the stake and Klaus screamed in pain. Caroline stared at the stake that was broken. Caroline shoved Silas away and watched as he was up in a flash smirking. "Just a little something to remember me by." Silas was gone and Caroline kneeled in front of Klaus as he growled in pain. She put her hands on each side of his face.

"Klaus, it's going to be ok." She had to get him back to the mansion. She helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders then flashed out of the woods and to his mansion. Caroline brought Klaus into the living room before she flashed into the study looking for something to help yank the left over stake in his back. Klaus was growling and grunting in pain as he removed his shirt and tried to claw at his back to get the stake out. To no avail Klaus flashed back in forth in against the walls frustrated. Caroline returned with the tweezers and found Klaus's back slightly bloody as he kept trying to get the stake from his back. Caroline couldn't but also notice his toned chest. She looked to the tattoos. She had never seen him shirtless since when she walked in on him the day they were looking for the other two stakes. She looked at the birds and how the tattoo displayed from his shoulder to his chest. She couldn't help but think that it made him look hot. Caroline looked away and walked to him.

"Ok just turn around and let me try and get the stake out." Klaus huffed but nodded before turning around to the table. Caroline put the tweezers in his skin searching for the piece of the stake. Caroline dug through his muscle tissue and searched for the stake. "I swear I don't see anything in here. And if you think I am having fun your insane." She said. Klaus gritted his teeth as well as his hands clenched the table. Caroline stopped when she saw something. "Wait I think I found something." She used the tweezers to try and grab it causing pain for Klaus. Klaus cried out in pain and banged his fist against the table. "Sorry, sorry," She said. She put her other hand on his back. Klaus tried to ignore the feeling of her hand on his back. Caroline could also feel the way her skin igniting like fire when she touched Klaus's skin. Caroline put all of her focus on finding the piece of stake despite how her body was responding to being so close to Klaus. She pushed the tweezers in farther to reach the stake. When she finally got it she spoke. "Ok I got it, I am going to count to three before I rip it out. One," She ripped it out when he least expected it and cried out before growling and breathing hard. Caroline examine the broken piece of the stake. She still couldn't believe that Silas had been able to break the stake. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline," She looked at him. "Was it really that close to my heart?" Caroline looked at before shaking her head.

"No," Klaus groaned.

"Silas, he got into my head. He made me believe that I was close to death." Caroline put the stake on the table before turning to him.

"If Silas was able to get into your head, than what can he do to the rest of us?" Caroline couldn't help but asked worried. Klaus swallowed hard.

After Caroline finished cleaning up, she put away the bleach that she had found to clean up the blood. Klaus suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"Hey, Thank you," Caroline looked at him. "For helping me," He continued.

"Yeah," Caroline and Klaus gazed back at one another. The sexual tension was becoming thick in the room. Caroline slowly found herself moving closer as well as Klaus. They glanced at each other's lips before their eyes met again. Caroline grabbed Klaus's face tired with the fore play and smashed their lips together. The kiss was tender and sweet as their lips moved against one another's. Klaus growled when Caroline pressed her body against his and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Caroline made a strangled noise when his tongue touched hers. Caroline molded her body to his and Klaus's arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. She moaned and in the next second Klaus slammed her against the wall and began to deepen the kiss once again. Klaus moved his lips from hers to kiss her neck.

"I want you," Caroline couldn't stop herself from saying the words and Klaus froze to look at her.

"Are you sure Caroline?" She looked at him. "There is no going back after this." The possessiveness in his voice made her shiver.

"I couldn't be surer." She said. Klaus didn't need any more encouragement before taking her face in his hands and pressing their lips together once again. Cupping the back of her thighs he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he flashed them to his room and pressed Caroline into the mattress his body hovering over hers. Caroline's legs instinctively tightened around his waist as Klaus kissed her. Feeling that they were wearing too many clothes, Klaus ripped Caroline's shirt off and tossed it to the side before placing kisses from her neck down to her chest. Needing to feel his skin against hers, Caroline ripped his shirt as well. It was only fair since he ripped hers. The softness of his kisses, were gone and he was now exploring her mouth like her was starving. Klaus lowered his hands to cup her breasts her bra and Caroline arched against him. Savoring the noises that he was enlisting from her, Klaus unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. As Klaus sucked on one of her breasts, Caroline rocked against him making him hiss.

"You keep doing that than this is going to end all too soon." He ground out. Caroline smiled.

"We can go slow next time." He smirked at this before returning to his ministrations. Caroline sighed as he began kissing from her neck to her chest and her stomach. Caroline sighed missing this from when they had been human. And after a thousand years they had finally found each other again and were able to be with each other. Caroline let herself feel happiness being with him once again just as she was when she was human. And when she had turned never thought that she would be happy again. But here she was with Klaus, just like when they had been human. All those years that she had longed for him had finally exploded when she saw him again. Caroline knew after this she couldn't be apart from Klaus ever again just as Klaus knew this as well. He couldn't let her go after this. He was hers just as she was his.

Note: So there you go sorry for the delay. They are officially together. More Kennett next chapter as well. Reviews Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to the morning sun casting through the window onto the bed. She rolled over onto a warm pillow that was breathing? She opened her eyes to find that she was curled into another body. Klaus's. Caroline could hear his steady breathing and knew he was still fast asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his breathing and thrum of his heart beat. She felt the arm around her tighten as a sign that he was awake.

"Mhmm morning love," He said.

"Morning," She smiled.

"So do you regret anything?" She shook her head.

"No,"

"Well that's good." He said bringing her closer to him if that was even possible since they were as close as they could get. She smirked a mischievous smirk appearing on her face as she maneuvered over onto Klaus's lap still lying on his chest.

"Seems like we have the whole day." Klaus grabbed her head and smashed their lips together. She moaned when his tongue demanded entrance. She accepted as their tongues battled for dominance, Klaus's hands roamed her body. Caroline and Klaus froze when they heard movement downstairs. Caroline glanced at the door before looking back to Klaus. Caroline moved off of Klaus and flashed to grab Klaus's shirt putting it on. Klaus already had a pair of sweats on. Klaus and Caroline descended down the stairs to find Elijah.

"Elijah?" Caroline said. Elijah turned to Caroline and Klaus.

"Caroline," He greeted her. And raised an eyebrow studying her lack of clothing before glancing to Klaus. "I suppose I wasn't really surprised that this would happen sooner or later." He said. Caroline blushed and bit her lip before moving back to Klaus's side. Rebekah entered the room and glanced to Caroline.

"Oh come on, really I didn't want to have to see this." Caroline sighed before speaking.

"I am just going to get dressed." She said before flashing back upstairs to get changed. Klaus glanced to his siblings.

"Elijah, what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah sat down and folded his hands.

"Niklaus I believe that you know I have the cure." Klaus nodded remembering their conversation last night on the phone. "But you also may know that Rebekah wants the cure." Klaus glanced to Rebekah. "I would like to discuss this as soon as you put some clothes on." Klaus sighed before walking back upstairs. Caroline could hear the conversation downstairs. Rebekah was arguing with Elijah that she wanted the cure so that she could be human. Caroline grabbed a white tank and skinny jeans with a pair of boots from Rebekah's closets. When she got downstairs Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah sat at a table discussing the cure. Caroline took her sit next to Klaus and Elijah.

"Elijah, give me the cure. I want to be human again. I want to fall in love, get married have kids and grow old. Please giving it to Silas would bring the end of the world." Rebekah said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well sister, it appears that Silas has more power than we have thought. He got in my head yesterday. Caroline was able to help me. So if we give the cure to Silas than he will leave us alone. Silas appears to want to be reunited with his soul mate." Klaus said.

"Yes, but that would bring back every supernatural creature." Rebekah said. Elijah glanced between his two siblings.

"I think I have to give the cure to Rebekah. If you give it to Silas than he will release Hell on earth." Elijah said.

"I second that." They turned to Kol standing in the doorway with Bonnie by his side. Bonnie glanced at the originals. "As much as I don't really think it would be wise for our dear sister to be human. It's better that she gets the cure than Silas." Klaus's hands clenched into fists.

"Well Rebekah I will give you the cure. For you have convinced me." Elijah said. Rebekah smiled victoriously. Klaus stood angrily and walked behind Rebekah's chair.

"Just remember that when you're sick and dying, and beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face. And compel you to forget me." He said before walking out of the room furiously. Rebekah sighed. Caroline turned to her.

"He's just mad that he didn't get his way. He will come around. He's just mad, he didn't mean what he said." Caroline said. Rebekah just shook her head.

"What does it matter? He always is like that. I am just use to it now." Rebekah said. Caroline gave her a small smile before going after Klaus to try and persuade him.

Kol and Bonnie entered a room. Bonnie glanced around the room. The bed was big and beautiful. She looked to the red antique looking dresser and flat screen against the wall. She turned to Kol.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Well I will be having to keep an eye on you so that you can stop using Expression. Think of this house as your own where you are now trapped in rehab." Kol smirked. She glared at him before turning away feeling feelings stir inside of her when she looked at him. She cursed herself for the feelings. Why was she having them? She didn't understand it. Her phone buzzed and she read the text. Matt was asking if she was going to Prom tonight.

"Crap, I forgot I have prom tonight," She said. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're going to have to miss it. You're in rehab." He said.

"Kol you don't understand, this is a once in a lifetime chance. It's my senior year and I want to spend it with my friends." She snapped and tried to use her power on him but cursed when she remembered that he had filled her with sage. Kol sighed.

"Fine, but I have to go to this 'prom' too so that you don't cause any problems with you Expression." She stared at him. She was happy that he was letting her go. But he was coming.

"No, you can't come. The only way that you would be able to come is if you had a date…" She stopped when Kol smirked. "No,"

"Darling I think that you will find that you don't have a choice and you don't have a date now, do you?" She was about to form a witty response when she realized that she didn't have a date. He smirked. "We leave at seven than darling," He shut the door and she groaned sitting down on the bed annoyed. Bonnie walked to the door and cracked it opened looking for Kol. She was relieved when she saw that he was gone and began walking down the hall. She stopped when she heard Rebekah and Caroline. She looked to them in the door way.

"So what is this 'prom'?" Caroline asked.

"A dance," Rebekah said looking at herself in the mirror with a purple dress on. Caroline grabbed a dress to look at it before noticing that Bonnie was in the door way.

"Hey Bonnie," She said. Bonnie nodded and looked nervously at them.

"Hi," Bonnie replied. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Would you like to look through some of the dresses? Rebekah has a million. I don't even have this many. Come to think of it I don't think I have even five fancy dresses like this." Caroline joked. Bonnie stepped into the room and looked at all the dresses that were scattered all over the place.

"Are you going to prom as well Caroline?" Caroline glanced to her.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I don't really have anything to wear anyway." She said.

"Oh," Was all Bonnie could say.

"I'll leave you to getting ready for your prom." Caroline said before walking downstairs to find Klaus and Elijah talking. Elijah was trying to get Klaus to release Katerina from her punishment that Klaus had sentenced her to. Klaus had chose to not let Katerina free of her punishment. Even if Caroline hated her, she knew Elijah had cared for her once. Caroline walked as soon as Elijah left.

Caroline glanced to the white oak stake in Klaus's hand. "Umm where did you get that? I thought Silas had it?" Recalling last night when he appeared as Shane and stabbed Klaus with it. She could see the broken end of the tip where Silas had broken it off in Klaus's back. Klaus sighed.

"Elijah got it from Rebekah- Klaus stopped and realized who Elijah had given the cure to. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Elijah thought he gave the cure to Rebekah when he really gave it to Silas." Klaus cursed. Caroline eyes widened.

Kol and Bonnie were at prom. Bonnie was trying to ignore Elena, and Kol was busy drinking the punch that he had mixed with alcohol though no one seemed to notice except Bonnie. She sighed sitting at the table. To think this was supposed to be one of good memories of her life. But her best friend was a vampire and had her emotions off. And she really didn't have a date. She glanced to Kol. She was not counting Kol as her date. Kol watched as many people danced around. Kol debating on whether to ask one of the girls to dance just so he could have a little drink. But he knew he had to keep and eye and Bonnie and make sure she wasn't getting into any trouble. He knew he should have given her another douse of the sage but he didn't have time to get it. He knew it was almost out of her system. Kol put his drink down and turned to Bonnie.

"How about a dance darling," He said. She turned to him and gave him a look. "Come on darling I won't bite. Promise." He smirked. She looked at his outstretched hand and to her classmates before sighing and taking his hand. He brought her to the dance floor still having a cocky smirk on his face as he had. "So are you having fun at your prom?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Does it look like I am having fun?" She asked. "My best friend is a vampire and has her humanity turned off, she stole my prom dress, not to mention that I was basically kidnapped by you, and dancing with you." She said.

"You wound me darling," She rolled her eyes.

"And Silas won't leave me alone." She ground out. Kol froze.

"Silas has been near you?" Kol couldn't help but glance around the room.

"He's not here Kol, and he only gets inside my head." She explained.

"What does he want?" Bonnie sighed as Kol and her swayed to the music.

"He just wants me to help him. I keep refusing him though." Kol nodded.

"Good, it's bad enough that he is walking around somewhere than having you on his side." He said. She nodded. She couldn't help but ask this question.

"Why are you helping me?" Kol looked at her. "I mean I thought you hated me, I mean were enemies aren't we?" Kol sighed.

"I don't know if you know this but I have a high respect for witches. I really do. They have always fascinated me." Bonnie gave him a look. "No, not like that. Just by the interest of power and how they are truly the most powerful supernatural creatures. I have always thought highly of them and have a few witches that are my friends actually. I have never used them as a tool, such as my brother would. And despite that we have had our differences I do respect you Bonnie, you are a powerful witch. You were able to take my brother on, you stand up for what you believe in. You entrance me." She blushed slightly.

"Aw that's cute," Bonnie turned to Elena who walked up smirking. "But Bonnie you should be careful, I bet he didn't mean a word he said. I should warn you Bonnie always has the tendency to just fall for any god that compliments her." Bonnie glared at her, suddenly Elena cried out in pain putting a hand on her head. Bonnie immediately stopped when she realized that she had her power back. She removed herself from Kol frightened that she might lose control and hurt someone. Before Kol could react Bonnie fled the gym. Elena growled before flashing off after her. Kol groaned.

"You Salvatore brothers need to learn to keep your doppelganger under control. Or else I think I wouldn't mind killing her. Since she did play in the part to kill me." He gave them an evil smirk before flashing off after them. Bonnie was outside pacing around taking in what she had just done.

"Bonnie," She turned to find Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"

"You growing out of control, let me help you." She realized that it wasn't Jeremy.

"Silas," She said. "No, you're not real. Stop getting inside my head."

"Afraid I can't do that Bonnie," He said stepping closer to her. "I need you to do the spell. Or I will kill everyone that you have ever loved." She shook her head.

"No, you're not real, you're not real!" She screamed. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" She screamed. And in the next second Jeremy/Silas was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief thanking that she had some piece and quiet. Suddenly she felt a pierce in her neck. She screamed when she felt Elena's fangs dig into her throat. Elena drank until Bonnie felt the Expression starting up again, consuming her. Elena stopped and choked when Bonnie turned around to her. Bonnie's neck healed and she glared at Elena. Elena cried out in pain, but it didn't end there the Expression took over her making her completely in darkness unable to stop the pain that she was inflicting on Elena. Elena began screaming and writhing in pain. Damon was there in a flash and Stefan.

"Bonnie stop! She's your friend." Stefan tried.

"Damon help me!" Elena screamed. Damon held her to him and glared at Bonnie.

"Stop!" He commanded. But Bonnie was long gone until Kol grabbed her and turned her to him.

"Bonnie, focus." He whispered. "Don't let it control you. You control it. Take control Bonnie take back the Expression." He said. Bonnie slowly felt herself begin to fight the magic with herself. Suddenly she stopped and had complete control. She looked to Elena who coughed and choked staring at her. Bonnie couldn't believe what had just happened. Bonnie stared at her hands that were now shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that doppelganger. And I was actually thinking of letting her kill you. But I knew when she came back from the magic she wouldn't be happy. If anything you are a very stupid baby vampire. Thinking you can take on a powerful witch. Especially one that is doing Expression." Bonnie glanced at Kol shaking.

"I want it to stop." She said. Kol nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her away from the doppelganger and Salvatores. Bonnie was now scared she didn't want to do Expression anymore. Why had she listened to Shane? She didn't know why but despite what Kol had done, he seemed to make her feel safe and secure.

Caroline sat on the couch staring into the fireplace. She heard movement before she turned to nothing. Caroline stood and walked over to where the drinks were. She noticed a note. Caroline picked it up. It read Klaus. Right than Klaus walked in. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked. She turned to him.

"I'm not sure, but it's addressed to you." She said handing it to him. Klaus opened the letter. And began to read:

_Klaus, _

_ I hear that Elijah has refused to give you the cure, and in return you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both, but while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there's a witch in New Orleans, named Jane_ _Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down, what she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little ol' me, will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries Klaus, but I've worn to many good heels running from you. _

_ Love and Hate,_

_ Katerina.  
_ Klaus folded up the letter and his jaw clenched. Caroline looked at him waiting for him to speak. Klaus turned to her and she raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Klaus, what did it say? Who's it from?" Klaus didn't speak for a few moments trying to process what he had read. A witch was plotting a move against him in New Orleans. And Katerina had been right when she said that she would be the least of his concerns now.

"Katerina,"

Note: So there is another chapter. I am officially bringing Caroline into the new plot of the Originals. Cause in my story she is an original. Time for New Orleans. But the story is going to be what I think is going to happen. Kol and Bonnie are going to get much closer in the next chapter. I will probably go in more detail about them next. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was having a drink at the Mystic Grill and went through her messages. It had been two days since Klaus had left to New Orleans. Caroline had chosen to stay for Rebekah's sake and to make sure that Kol would stay out of trouble. She sighed, she missed Klaus though. She desperately craved to be near him. She stopped on a message when she heard his voice.

_"Caroline, I am standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me." _Caroline sighed. She knew that Klaus knew that she had seen New Orleans. But he wanted to be able to show her things with her. She hadn't been to New Orleans in a century. She wondered how things have changed. She took another sip.

"Why are you here?" Caroline turned to Rebekah.

"Getting a drink." Rebekah shook her head.

"No. I mean why are you here? In Mystic Fall. I can see it on your face. You want to go to my brother." She said. Caroline looked at her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. You know with the whole Silas thing and all. I think it would have been better for me to stick around." Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, Kol is here. I think we can look out for each other. You should go be with my brother. You make each other very happy." Rebekah glanced at her phone. "And besides looks like he is already missing you." Caroline smiled to her.

"Kind of amazed you're not grossed out about it." Rebekah chuckled and smirked.

"Well it's been a thousand years and you were together when you were human. I am just use to it. Besides you put Nik in a better mood." She said. Caroline nodded and watched as Rebekah glanced to Matt almost longingly. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"So someone likes the quarterback?" She smirked. Rebekah blushed.

"Yeah well we have talked. But I don't think he likes me as much as I like him." She said.

"Perhaps you should try being nicer. You know being good. Showing him that there is more to you than the original vampire in you." Caroline told her. Rebekah looked at her.

"You know what, your right. If I want him to like me, I have to be nice." Rebekah walked over to Matt and began trying to strike up a conversation. Caroline turned to leave the bar and headed to her car. She couldn't help but think about Klaus. She already wanted to see him in New Orleans.

* * *

Bonnie sat with Kol in the basement as Kol was trying to help her fade the Expression within her and bring out her true traditional magic back. She concentrated on the true magic that she was born with, within her trying to push back the Expression. She concentrated on the candle trying to light it like she had done when she used traditional. She groaned.

"Ugh, I can't do it. Silas was right the magic is just going to consume me." She put her head in her hands. Kol stood and walked over to her.

"You're trying too hard. It's suppose to be naturally." He put his hands on her shoulders that made her shiver. "Just relax and let you true magic take control not the Expression just the natural. Take a deep breath and just feel the magic and push aside the other." His fingers brushed against her shoulders and she closed her eyes liking the feeling of his touch but concentrated all the more. She felt a pull inside her gut but it was slightly different from the Expression that she had gotten use to. It was a light tug, and when she opened her eyes she found the candle lit. She smiled and looked to Kol who smirked.

"See, that wasn't- he stopped when Bonnie hugged him. He froze feeling her arms wrap around him. Bonnie was use to some affection. And she didn't even stop herself when she hugged Kol.

"Thank you," She said. Bonnie finally realized that she was still hugging him and let go blushing. Kol raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"You're welcome," He said. "Now let's do it again or we can hug some more if you wish. Don't worry though all girls hug me eventually. I am the most handsome original." She rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly.

* * *

n

Caroline kept hearing Klaus's message in her head repeating. Her heart and soul was just aching to be with him. She needed him. She looked at his phone number before she dialed it. She groaned when she got his voice mail.

"Klaus, it's Caroline. Mystic Falls is in one piece. Kol is helping Bonnie with her magic. Rebekah is trying to make some friends. And the Salvatore brothers are trying to get the doppelganger to turn on her humanity after her little stunt at the prom. Look with everything going on and you leaving that message I just stand being away from you. And all I can think about is just having you near, to see you, your smile. I just…I miss you…" She trailed off before she hung up the phone and glanced to her suitcase. She couldn't believe that she had been here for almost a year now when she had only come up to help Elena that night at the ball. She had basically made the hotel her home. She also realized that she had never gotten back to her witch Christine. She had told Christine that she would come back soon. But she had to keep calling back and tell her she had to stay. Caroline had made up her mind. She dialed Christine's number. "Hey Christine, I know it been a while but I think I have some business to do, up in New Orleans. Call me when you get this."

Note: Caroline is on her way to New Orleans. Don't worry its still when Klaus has arrived in New Orleans. Caroline is going to help Klaus and Elijah. But how will she feel when a certain someone is there. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline arrived in New Orleans, a place where she thought maybe it could have been her home. Though to her home would imply family or someone. She sighed walking down the side watching the Mardi Gras parade. She walked over to a place where she had known a witch. She opened the door to the shop and walked inside finding many antique items, jewelry, superstitious objects. She looked to the curtain of beads that opened to reveal a young woman perhaps the age that Caroline looked. She had dark olive skin and dark braided hair that dangled against her back. The two strands of the dark hair that descended off her cheekbones had beads in them.

"May I help you?" Caroline smiled to the girl and walked over to her.

"Hi, my name is Caroline, I was friends with a woman that might have worked here long again. Marie," The woman nodded.

"She was my grandma," The woman explained. Caroline nodded. "I am Shawna Laveau," Caroline smiled knowing that the woman was related to Marie, Marie was the most powerful witch in New Orleans. But she had preferred to be called the Queen of voodoo.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you still have a necklace, it's an amulet. It happened to be mine when I was here. I had lost it but I had heard that Marie had kept it safe." Shawna shrugged.

"It's possible I could look into it. Her things have been kept somewhere in storage. I can check it out and you could come back tomorrow." Caroline nodded.

"That will be great. Thanks." She said before walking out the door again. The necklace that Caroline was searching for was the one that she had left behind in Mikael's reign of terror in New Orleans. She had remembered leaving and it being gone. She had sent a letter to Marie asking if she had seen it or if she could somehow locate it. A letter later and Marie had told Caroline that she had found the necklace. But Caroline couldn't go back to get it and Marie was dealing with a matter of problems there in New Orleans and couldn't send anything. Also the last time that Caroline had heard from Marie was two years before she died. Caroline hadn't heard that she died until vampires, werewolves and witches whispered amongst the supernatural saying the Queen of Voodoo is dead. Caroline missed her friend but she knew she was in a better place. As Caroline walked down the sidewalk away from the tourist that talked of the Dark side of New Orleans of the supernatural she smiled. She could see Klaus amongst the crowd of people that gathered around. Klaus was looking at a woman dressed almost like a gypsy with beads and superstitions objects. Such as seeing her, put a crystal ball away. Klaus was already on his way over and Caroline picked up that he was looking for a witch named Jane Anne Deveraux. The witch didn't seem to want to give any information and Klaus was getting frustrated, she could see his hands clenched into fists.

"Klaus, were in public," Caroline said. Klaus turned to her and smiled seeing her there sitting down next to him. "You're not going to hurt her."

"Love, as happy as I am to see you, I have business to attend to." Caroline gave him a look and turned to the witch.

"Look, he's just trying to find a witch named Jane Anne Deveraux. If you could just tell us where she is, we will be on our way." Caroline said. The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't it's the rules and you don't want to have to break the rules. The punishment is death." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Rules? What rules?" Klaus asked.

"Marcel's rules, if you don't follow his rules than you die." Klaus looked at her.

"Where can I find Marcel?" He asked.

Caroline was confused. She had no idea who this Marcel was but she was already quite sure that she wouldn't like him really. Klaus and Caroline made their way into a bar where people gathered around to watch a guy with dark skin sing. Klaus walked up front and Caroline followed standing next to him as they watched the man sing. When he was finished he walked off the stage to get a drink with some friends it looked to be. Caroline glanced to Klaus was still glaring at the man. Before she could question what was going on the man turned to them.

"Klaus," He said.

"Marcel," They walked to one another face to face. Caroline watched as the other people behind Marcel stood behind him. Caroline realized that they have must have been vampires.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked. Caroline glanced between them.

"Way I recall it he ran you out of town. Left a trial of dead vampires his way."

"And yet, how fortunate that you manage to survive." Klaus said. "My father I'm afraid I recently incinerated to dust."

"Well if I'd know that you'd be coming back into town, I might have-

"What? Marcel," Klaus stepped closer until they were nose to nose. "What would you have done?"

"I would have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel smirked. Klaus and Marcel chuckled before pulling each other in a bear hug. Caroline was raised an eyebrow quite confused with what was going on now. "Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink." He said. He glanced at Caroline. "And who is the lovely flower right here." Caroline folded her arms across her chest. Klaus turned to her.

"This is a friend of mine Caroline," Marcel nodded.

"Now 'friend' tell me does that imply a friends only relationship." Caroline glared at him and Klaus gave a look. "Oh I see a touchy subject, anyway Caroline, welcome to New Orleans,"

"Caroline this is Marcel an old friend of mine. I turned him a century ago." She gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded and took her hand and placed a kiss on it. She could see Klaus's jaw clench.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Caroline," She nodded. "Well come on let's go get a drink." Caroline followed with Klaus putting an arm around her waist to weave her through the crowd of vampires.

* * *

Bonnie was eating lunch, with Kol…But his lunch was a blood bag. Kol didn't know why but he decided that since he was going to be helping her for a while he didn't want her to get upset if he drank from someone else. He was quite surprised that he was doing this. He usually didn't care what people thought of him. But for some reason he cared what she thought.

"Where is your brothers and sister?" She asked. Kol shrugged.

"Well my sister is probably trying to get your friend the quarterback to pay attention to her. My brothers along with Caroline took off to New Orleans." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"New Orleans?" Kol nodded. "What's in New Orleans?" Kol shrugged.

"Just some business there. I will probably leave to New Orleans soon." He said taking another sip of his blood.

"Soon?"

"Soon, when you are back on track with your witchcraft darling, than I will join my brothers. New Orleans is one of my favorite cites actually. My family and I loved it there. I was only around the witches. They were so interesting." She gave him a look. "Not in that way, well maybe one or two." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever come back to Mystic Falls?" She asked. He gave her a cocky smile.

"Missing me already?" She blushed.

"No, I am afraid that I will go back to Expression. I hate to say it but you really are helping me." She confessed. Kol sighed.

"Look Bonnie, trust me when I say that you will be fine. And if you think you might be going back to Expression just use what I have taught you." He said.

"And what if it doesn't help?" Kol gave her a look before grabbing her phone on the table and typing something in before setting it back down. She took her phone and looked to see that he had programmed his number in.

"Than just give me a call." He smiled.

* * *

Caroline sat down next to Klaus as they seemed to bring up the past and talk about everything that had happened. Such as calling it the good ol'days.

"I see that your friends are day walkers." Klaus said. Marcel sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I only told a few of my closest buddies. I know you wanted it to mostly be a secret but I had to have some that I could trust. Just an inner circle." He said taking a sip of his drink. Caroline couldn't help but glance suspiciously at the vampires behind them.

"Tell me how you got a witch to make them day light rings?" Klaus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Let's just say that I have them wrapped around my finger." Marcel joked.

"I'm actually looking for a witch," Klaus admitted.

"Jane Anne Deveraux," Caroline said. Marcel nodded.

"Lookin' for Jane Anne," Marcel glanced at one of the vampires behind him. "You probably ah tah come with me." He said. Marcel stood and laughed. "Ah show time," Caroline and Klaus followed Marcel outside into the streets. Caroline noticed vampires coming out from places or walking over to Marcel from where they stood. Caroline followed them, and heard Marcel say that Klaus taught him if he doesn't have the support of his family blood related than create your own. Caroline shook her head, but then again Klaus had done this a century ago. Vampires gathered around in a circle and Caroline wondered what was going on before standing next to Klaus.

"Jane Anne," Marcel said. Caroline looked to see a woman with dark hair coming forth, her wrists bond, and a vampire holding her. Caroline looked around wondering what Marcel was doing and glanced at Klaus. Klaus was also just as confused. Caroline felt like this was some way of bullying with people gathered around watching as a woman was tied up against her own will.

"Jane Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft." Marcel said. Caroline looked at her and suddenly it seemed as if it was almost like 1692 of the Salem Witch trials. "Beyond the bonds of the rules that have been set for you, by me. How do you plead? Oh was that convincing I studied law back in the fifties." Marcel said turning to Klaus. Caroline glanced at Klaus and back to Marcel. "Seriously Jane tick tock, how do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything," She responded.

"That's a lie." Marcel said. "You know it, I know it. And you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy. That I'm aware of your every move, that you can't do magic in this town, without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing." Marcel picked of the leaves of a branch that he pulled of a tree. "If you just admit to it, I really am a merciful man." Jane glared at him.

"Rot in hell monster," She sneered.

"I'll tell you why, I will give you one more chance." Marcel said turning to face Klaus and Caroline. Suddenly in a flash Marcel used the branch to slit her throat. Caroline gasped, and Jane choked. "Or not," He smirked watching her choke on her own blood. Caroline watched as she fell to the ground dead, and that's when vampires began cheering. Caroline looked at them wondering why the hell they were cheering.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus growled grabbing Marcel and turning him around.

"Hey easy,"

"I told you I wanted to talk to her."

"She broke the rules, she did magic." Caroline stared at him.

"So witches can't do magic in this town?" Marcel nodded to her. "Hey look I can find information about her still. Don't worry, now come all that blood made me starving." He said smirking and walking down the sidewalk to find himself a snack. Caroline glared at him.

"Klaus, this isn't right." She said. He nodded.

"That will have to wait Caroline, I still need to know what Jane wanted and I think I might have an idea where to look." Klaus moved to grab one of Marcel's men. "Tell me mate, is there another witch of the Deveraux family?"

Caroline followed Klaus into a bar to a woman in the back washing dishes. She turned around and gasped to find Klaus and Caroline standing there.

"Hybrid," She said. And glanced to Caroline. "Vampire."

"Didn't mean to scare you love, but I was hoping that you could tell me what your sister was up to seeking me out." He said. The girl glanced to something behind them and back to them.

"Seems like you brought friends." She said. Caroline turned to the two of Marcel's men.

"Friends? There not with me." Klaus growled.

"Look my sister was just killed and their watching. I don't want to be next." She said turning away. Klaus passed Caroline to the two men sitting at the bar watching them. Caroline rolled her eyes when Klaus grabbed them by the shoulders.

"Any particular reason that you two mates are following us?" He asked. One of the vampires turned to him and shrugged. Klaus was becoming irritated and Caroline chose this time to step over to them.

"Is Marcel checking up on us?" She asked. The vampire smirked at her.

"Like I'll tell you anything doll face. But maybe I'll I need is some persuasion." He said placing a hand on her thigh. Klaus growled about to remove the hand himself when Caroline grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it. In just half a second she crushed his hand in hers. She smirked when he cried out in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, I sometimes don't know my own strength. But I do know one thing. I am older than you, and that means stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She threatened.

"Drinks," Caroline looked up at a girl with blonde hair standing in front of Klaus. Klaus pulled out a hundred and slapped it down on the table.

"Sure thing sweetheart," She grabbed the hundred and walked away. "Now let's make this clear I don't like being followed. So if I am than I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Make that known to Marcel as well." Klaus growled before grabbing Caroline's hand and bringing her out of the bar with him.

Note: So there is another chapter. Caroline meets up with Klaus and than meets Marcel. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus dragged Caroline out of the bar and was headed into an ally walking pass many of the supernatural dancing or touching intimately. Caroline rolled her eyes at one couple were on a full make out sensation unaware of the world around them it seemed. Klaus stopped and looked around glancing at a man with a ring. Before Caroline could speak Klaus was already making his way over to the man nearly in rage.

"Where is Marcel?" He demanded. The man gave him a look.

"I only answer to Marcel." He answered. Caroline walked over knowing that Klaus was angry and he tended to do some things impulsive.

"Well I have an answer to you," Klaus suddenly grabbed him by the throat and his eyes glowed with veins descended down from his eyes. "You aware that I bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Well you can see that I am half werewolf, so I am going to ask you one more time, where is Marcel?!" Caroline took this time to intervene before being shoved to the side by Marcel. Marcel put himself in front of the vampire trying to calm Klaus down but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hey easy, Diego's just looking out for me. No one harms my guys those are the rules." He said. Klaus growled and Caroline touched his arm making him glance at her. She squeezed his arm making Klaus calm slightly. Marcel seemed to notice this and glance between the two.

"I don't care about your rules Marcel. And I don't need chaperones." Klaus said with venom in his voice. "Why are you having me followed?" Marcel sighed before grabbing Klaus's arm and brought him over to the side. Caroline followed till she was stopped by the two vampires that stood in front of her like two guard dogs. She glared at them.

"I suggest you boys move," She said. They smirked and glanced at one another. So they thought she was a baby vampire. She sighed and used her hearing to over hear their conversation.

_"Tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches?" _Klaus asked.

_"So we're back to that?" _Marcel asked.

_"Yes were back to that."_ Klaus said.

_"You know I owe you everything I got. But I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business; I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that." _Marcel muttered.

_"Your town?" _

_"Damn straight." _Marcel replied with a smirk.

_"That's funny, cause when I left a hundred years ago pathetic little scrapper, still trembling of the whip of those who could keep you down. And now look at you, master of your domain. Prince of the city," _Klaus retorted. _"I'd like to know how?" _

_"Why? Jealous? Hey man I get it; three hundred years ago you helped build a back water European colony. You started it, but then you left. Actually you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around, vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats, the locals know their place and they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves, I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through, you want to stay a while, great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules." _ He said.

_"And if someone breaks those rules?" _Klaus asked.

_"They die," _Marcel said. _"Mercy is for the weak you taught me that. And I'm not the prince of the quarter friend. I'm the king." _Marcel muttered. Caroline stared at him through the two vampires. _"Show me some respect," _Klaus glared at him, but after a few moments in a flash Klaus grabbed a vampire from behind him and bit him. Klaus let him drop to the ground with a thud.

"Your friend will be dead by the end of the weekend." Klaus announced. "Which means I have broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal." Caroline tried to move around them again, but they would not let her. She growled before grabbing them in a flash tossing them to the side. Vampires glanced at her and Marcel stared at her for a moment before she walked over to Klaus's side. "Who has the power now? Friend," Klaus stormed out of the room with Caroline right behind him. Klaus wiped his mouth with his hand before in Caroline grabbed his arm and pulled him aside in an ally, to talk to him. Klaus sighed and looked at her.

"You do realize that you just declared war back there right?" Klaus nodded.

"I want to be king again love, Marcel doesn't deserve to run things here." He said. She nodded.

"Klaus, you are also doing this to help the witches right?" Klaus gave her a look before her eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Yes love, I will help the witches." She smiled.

"Good," And pressed herself closer to him. "Because Marcel doesn't seem like a king more of a tyrant." Klaus smirked.

"You were pretty fierce back there tossing them to the side with ease love," She smiled.

"Well I tend to not like people telling me what to do, or standing in the way of my boyfriend." Klaus touched her cheek.

"Boyfriend?" She blushed.

"Well if you don't want to put a label on our relationship than we can just say that were in a 'relationship'." Klaus kissed her and she sighed.

"I like it," She smirked.

"I do to,"

"Then it's settle your my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend." She nodded.

"I could get use to that." She said before he kissed her once again pressing her into the wall. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her while his wrapped around her waist molding his body with hers. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss when they heard someone. Caroline and Klaus broke apart abruptly to find Elijah stand there shaking his head.

"Can't you two be a little more modest? We are in public." He said. Caroline broke the embrace and walked over to Elijah blushing.

"Sorry," He nodded.

"Niklaus, it seems that a witch named Sophie would like to speak to you, now." He said.

Bonnie had gotten better and was using her old magic more often now. Though Kol made sure she took breaks and used her magic to draw power from other resources than herself. Bonnie was surprised at despite that Kol wasn't a warlock he was a good teacher. Bonnie didn't know what was happening to her, but she was starting to recognize the feelings that she seemed to get when he was around or close to her. Bonnie couldn't believe that she had feelings for the original. And she was afraid of him. Not because he could kill her but because he could possibly not feel the same way and break her heart. She could see that Matt liked Rebekah and she liked him. Maybe there was a chance that Kol liked her as well. She took a deep breath and decided that she needed to be honest. She knocked on the door to Klaus's mansion and waited. After a few seconds Rebekah answered the door.

"Bonnie," She greeted her. Bonnie nodded.

"Is Kol here?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he left to New Orleans to help my brothers. But he told me to give you these instructions and keep doing what you're doing till he comes back. Or if he does. Kol tends to love New Orleans." Rebekah handed her a piece of paper with writing.

"Rebekah, are you going to New Orleans too?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"No probably not, I don't want to go there. My brothers are the ones that will have fun because they don't give a care much of what happens. I don't think I want to hang with my brothers right now." She said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason…" Rebekah gave her a look.

"I know that look." Rebekah pointed at her. Bonnie eyes widened and she looked around.

"What look?" She asked.

"Oh my god! You fancy Kol!" Bonnie stared at her in awe.

"What? No!"

"Yes, you do! You like my brother." Bonnie's face must have been a tomato now.

"Maybe a little." Bonnie admitted. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Ok a lot. Look I was hoping that you maybe had a plane ticket I was hoping to talk to him in person." Rebekah smirked.

"You are going to tell him, aren't you?" Bonnie swallowed hard and Rebekah chuckled.

"Here, you can take my ticket that Elijah had left me in case I wanted to come." Bonnie looked at the ticket and then at her.

"Don't you want to go up sometime?" Rebekah shrugged.

"I can always get a new one. Better get packing before that expires." She said.

"When does it expire?"

"In two days, better get moving," Bonnie nodded before running to her car, hoping in and driving back to her house to pack.

Caroline was having a drink at the bar. Klaus and Elijah were still talking to the witch Sophie. Caroline sighed and looked around remembering what the days here were like a century ago.

"Well it's the blonde vampire." Caroline turned around to face the young werewolf. Caroline glared at her.

"Well if it isn't the were-slut." She mused. Hayley glared at her as she sat down to get a drink. "What are you doing here? Couldn't find any guys to sleep with you so you had to resort to come and annoy me?" Caroline muttered irritated with the shewolf's presence. She was already having that awful imagine in her mind of Klaus with this shewolf. Caroline couldn't help but growl at the thought of another woman being with Klaus.

"Yes, it is quite fun." Hayley quipped. "You know if you hadn't walked into the mansion that night Klaus would have slept with me and changed his mind about you." Caroline stopped and turned to glare at her as Hayley smirked knowing she was winning.

"Please, he would not have." Hayley only grinned the more.

"Oh please, I am sure that he will leave you in a heartbeat. He was just probably looking for a good release." That's when Caroline lost it. She didn't care who saw but she grabbed Hayley by her hair and swung her head first into a wall. Hayley cried out but she didn't get a chance to get up before Caroline grab her by the arm and swung her across a table landing on the floor. Hayley grunted and Caroline was there in a flash kicking her to the ground. Hayley coughed trying to get up. Caroline looked to silver knife on display in the old antique case not caring as she shoved her hand through the glass letting it shatter around her hand as she grabbed the knife. Caroline put her foot on Hayley holding her down.

"You werewolf need to learn who your speaking to." She growled. Hayley tried to use her strength to push Caroline's foot off, to no avail. Caroline was an original and this werewolf was nothing to her. In a last attempt to try and escape Hayley bit Caroline's arm as, Caroline had tried to stab her. Caroline cried out in pain before growling at the werewolf and shoving her hand through the werewolves chest finding her heart. Hayley screamed in pain before Caroline tugged ripping the werewolf's heart out. Hayley coughed blood before she became unmoving and her eyes stared away at nothing.

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I just started to school. I will upload another drabble tommowrow as soon as I can. I will do Kennett and than Elejah. Hayley is dead. Ugh god I hate her she is such a bitch. I can't believe that Julie Plec did that. Anyway reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline took a sip of her drink when someone moved in beside her.

"Well someone doesn't know how to make friends," Caroline turned to glare at Kol.

"Not now Kol," She said.

"I'm sorry but I always that you weren't a big dog person." Caroline groaned. "What happened?" Caroline sighed.

"Let's just say that she was a were-slut and someone who was getting on my nerves. Besides she helped betray Klaus. I think we all knew that a her death was coming sooner or later." She said as she finished her drink.

"Ah yes, I had heard about that. So were you two getting cozy up here already?" He smirked and Caroline groaned before getting up and starting to leave as kicked his stool and knocked him over. He couldn't help but laugh a she stomped out of the bar. Caroline realized that she didn't have a place to stay and her place of stay was with Klaus making her walk I'll the way back. Caroline was stopped when she felt as if she was being watched somehow. She looked around before she saw a figure turn and make its way into an alley. Caroline couldn't help but feel suspicious, so she followed. When the figure turned at the other end, Caroline had followed until she stopped. There was no one when she turned down the alley. She glanced around but found that there was no one around. When she looked up she found the dark figure standing a few feet away watching her. She squinted to try and see them. But she couldn't see them.

"Hey!" She called as they began to walk away. Caroline followed till she found herself in front of a painting. An artist was painting and she couldn't help but look around for the person that she had seen but they were nowhere in sight. She watched as the artist painted the painting.

"You like art?" Caroline turned to a girl with blonde hair. Caroline shrugged.

"I have always appreciated it in my life. I guess you could say I grew up surrounded by it as well as many different cultures and music. It kind of has been in my family." The girl nodded.

"There you are love," Caroline turned to Klaus. And the blonde seemed to blush looking at Klaus. Caroline glanced at her before turning her gaze back to Klaus. "I was wondering where you had run off to. Camille," He nodded to her. Caroline glanced.

"Hi Klaus," She said. Caroline couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the way she was looking at Klaus.

"What are you two looking at?" He asked turning to look at the painting that was nearly finished in front of them.

"One of my passions." Camille said. He glanced to her.

"Do you paint?"

"No but I enjoy and stare in wonder at the beauty and life in art." Camille said.

"What's his story?" Klaus asked curious at what Camille would think about the painting. Camille shrugged.

"Not sure," Camille said thinking for a moment.

"Someone who is angry perhaps. Painting it out seems to help control his demons instead of them controlling him." Caroline said. Klaus glanced at her. Camille thought about this before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that does seem right," When Camille turned to Caroline she was gone and looked to Klaus. "Where did she go? What do you think of the painting-She stopped and looked to see Klaus also gone. Caroline was walking down the sidewalk when she heard her name called. At first she thought it was Klaus but the voice was more feminine than masculine. She turned to find Bonnie Bennett rushing up to her.

"Bonnie," She looked at her confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am looking for Kol do you know where I can find him?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Yes, he is at the bar, at the end of the sidewalk to your right." She instructed. Bonnie nodded and Caroline was about to turn when Bonnie caught her arm.

"Caroline, how can you love Klaus?" Caroline turned to her and felt her face flush. She had never really admitted that she had loved Klaus. But Caroline didn't deny it. She had loved Klaus for a long time and didn't care what others thought. Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew what Klaus had done but was able to look pass that and see the real him. And she loved him.

"I don't know, I just do. He makes me happy and I don't know what I would do without him. I just don't ever see myself with another man, I haven't ever really loved another man besides him actually. I mean I went out with a few men over the years. I only ever kissed one of them. And have only slept with three men maybe. But that was when I had thought I was alone in the world. I had thought Klaus was dead. It was probably in the middle ages as you might call them. At the time my sexual side and hunger were heightened all at once. But they meant nothing, actually one of them I accidently killed. The others were basically just used for food and a release. Anyway Klaus is different with me, and I am different with him." Bonnie looked at her.

"I have noticed some change in him but still Caroline, how?" Bonnie asked again.

Klaus started walking up to them as Caroline had explained her reasons and that she also knew that Bonnie liked Kol. Bonnie turned and walked down the sidewalk on her way to confront Kol. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What was that I'll about love?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just a girl talk nothing more." She said.

* * *

Kol was in the bar drinking away while also annoying Elijah. Elijah was busy trying to clean up Hayley's body. Elijah shook his head.

"I never thought that Caroline would actually take the life of someone that hadn't done really anything." He said. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? The little werewolf helped tried to kill Nik. And tried to seduce him. I think we can all really understand why she killed her." Elijah gave him a look.

"Yes well I didn't think she would kill her. That's all I am saying." Elijah said trying to dispose of the body. As Elijah went to dispose the body Kol was busy looking around for some scotch. He heard the door open to the bar.

"Hey Elijah, you think you can find some good scotch, it seems this bar is out of the best liquor there was in New Orleans." He turned to find Bonnie standing in the doorway. She smiled to him shyly. He stared at her shock, happiness, confusion flashed across his face. "Bonnie?"

"Hi," She said. He blinked twice before leaning back in his chair not showing much of his emotions besides his cockiness as usual.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked. He bit her lip and knew what she was about to say could change everything. She remembered Caroline's words playing through her head.

Flashback:

_"I have noticed some change in him but still Caroline, how?" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked at her. _

_"Because he loves me." Bonnie stared at her. "And I love him." Bonnie was still slightly confused. "That's what love does. It changes us."_

Flashback ended:

"Bonnie?" Kol said again she had seemed to have drifted away into her thoughts. She looked at him. He raised an eyebrow slightly concerned. Bonnie didn't think merely acted on action. She grabbed Kol's face and brought him down to her to smash her lips to his. He made a strangled noise in surprise. Bonnie took advantage of his shock and pushed her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. Kol had never thought that Bonnie would do this. He kissed her back afraid that it would end. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Bonnie?"

"Shh, I like you Kol and I don't give a damn about what my friends say. I like you and that's that." She waited for him to say something. A rejection? A confession? But he just stared at her not speaking or moving. She looked down starting to take his silence as rejection she broke and tried to leave because she didn't want to show how heartbroken she was in front of Kol. Till Kol grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere darling, I never thought that those words would ever move passed those perfect lips of yours. And I will be damned if I let you go now." Kol kissed her again with this time more passion and demand as if he was starving. He broke the kiss and sighed. "Bloody hell Bonnie Bennett what are you doing to me." She smirked before he captured her lips again.

* * *

Caroline was walking on the sidewalk with Klaus behind her. She wasn't sure Klaus knew that she killed Hayley or not.

"So why did you run off love?" He asked.

"Well I figured that you and Camille could have some quality time together." She said. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well that answers my other question but I meant at the bar." He said.

"Kol was annoying me." Klaus chuckled.

"When is he not?" Caroline nodded. "So what happened to make you kill Hayley?" He asked. Caroline turned to him and sighed.

"My anger, just got the better of me." She said.

"Not that she is the favorite person on my list but what did she do to get you so mad that you ended up killing her? I mean it just doesn't seem like your thing love, even when Elena attacked you." He said. She shrugged.

"She was just saying things about you and her." It took Klaus to see what she was referring to.

"Ah so you were jealous, love Hayley never meant anything for me. She was just a manipulative harlot in it for lust." Caroline sighed and turned to him.

"What can I say, I am a little insecure sometimes." She said. Klaus shrugged.

"I don't think their ever will be another woman for me. You are the only woman that has ever captured my attention. Even in the last thousand years, you are the only woman that I have ever loved." Caroline froze hearing the last part. She turned to him.

"Y-you love me?" Klaus seemed to almost blush slightly shocked for once in his life that he had said those words out loud.

"Well I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But yes, I do, I love you Caroline." She felt her emotions over take her and she flashed at him shoving him against the wall of a building. She kissed him fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her securing her to him. She broke the kiss taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you too," She panted before her lips were suddenly busy again. Klaus kissed her with such urgency that made her melt into him. Caroline hands slide up his chest before she buried her hands in his hair. Yanking on his hair to bring him closer to her. She moaned when she felt Klaus's tongue brush against her lips asking for entrance. Caroline granted and Klaus's tongue slide in to battle with hers. In the next second Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he turned and smashed her into the wall. Klaus's hands roamed her body as Caroline sighed. Caroline whimpered when Klaus's moved his lips from hers to kiss and suck on her neck and she whimpered for another reason. Caroline remember the last time through the centuries that she had been happy. She forced herself to speak.

"I don't think that Elijah or Kol will be home anytime soon- and with Marcel's minions running around playing spies… I would really not like do this in public…Klaus…" She moaned. Klaus brought smirked.

"Very well love, but I will be sure to make you scream so that all of New Orleans knows that your mine." He kissed her again before using his vampire speed to flash them to his mansion.

Note: So sorry this is late. I started school this week and things have been kind of hectic. So here is another chapter. I will hopefully update tomorrow. If I have time I will update again tonight. Oh and if you're interested I have a new drabble up for Kennett. It's called the original drabbles. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline shoved Klaus onto the bed straddling his waist and kissed him fiercely. Klaus's hands immediately wrapped around her waist pressing her closer to him. Caroline broke the kiss to take her shirt off and began kissing Klaus's neck. Caroline brushed her hands against his chest making Klaus hiss when they slid down. Klaus grabbed her and flipped her over kissing her with hunger his mouth demanding. Desperate for his skin Caroline ripped his shirt apart, peeling the two halves off and throwing them to the side. Klaus began kissing her neck moving lower. Caroline moaned when he sucked on her collar bone. Desperate for his lips Caroline grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to hers, Klaus's hands roamed her body making Caroline whimper. Caroline felt his hardness against her leg and moaned arching her back into him, making Klaus groan. Klaus's hand found its way to her foot before it slide down her ankle, to her leg and up to caress her thigh. Caroline's hands removed themselves from his hair sliding slowly down his chest and to his pants. Suddenly her hands were above her head and she raised an interrogated eyebrow.

"Love, I am going to ravish you until the only thing you can say is my name." Caroline would have come up with a witty retort but her mouth was a little busy.

Elijah was walking home after finishing disposing the body. He sighed knowing that Niklaus and Kol had ditched him. Elijah was nearly to the end of the side walk when he had notice that someone was following him. Elijah turned the corner and disappeared. The male vampire turned and looked around for Elijah. He was confused and turned around to go the other way when Elijah was there grabbing him by the throat.

"I believe your one of Marcel's men," The vampire glared at him.

"I suggest that you follow someone who is not an original. Follow me again and you will find your heart removed from your chest." He threatened. Elijah watched as the little vampire flashed away. Elijah was curious though. Perhaps Niklaus was right when he thought something was going on here. He wondered how Marcel had managed to gain control over the witches no less. He was sure Marcel was hiding more than control over the witches that was sure. Marcel had to hiding other secrets in the town.

Caroline awoke with the ray of sun on her face. She was on her side with Klaus's in between her head and the pillow and his right arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer to him. She sighed. Caroline could definitely get use to this and turned to move closer to him burying her face in his chest breathing in his scent. He smelled like home to her. Right when she was starting to fall asleep again in his arms, her phone rang. She groaned and moved over Klaus knowing that he was starting to wake up now. She grabbed the phone and hit the answer button.

"Hello," She groaned not in the mood to talk to anyone.

_"Caroline, its Stefan we need your help." _

Bonnie awoke to find herself in a bed wrapped in sheets with someone brushing their fingertips against her skin of her naked stomach. Bonnie turned to find Kol smiling at her. He looked genuinely happy, Caroline was right love seemed to have a way to change us. Bonnie smiled but Kol's face suddenly got serious.

"Do you regret anything?" She stared at him debating also waiting for her insides to scream get out now. She had slept with Kol and she didn't regret it. Quite the opposite, she loved being with Kol.

"No,"

"That's good." He said. "Should we continue with what we started last night?" He smirked. And to her answer she kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes darling," He growled before kissing her back just as hungry for her. He had her pinned to the bed and kissed her again. They were broken apart by a knock at the door.

"Kol, Bonnie I am only going to say this once because I really don't want to come in there." They heard Caroline. "But Bonnie, were needed back in Mystic Falls, ASAP." She said. Bonnie looked at Kol suddenly worried. What if something happened? She knew that Silas was still walking around somewhere in town.

"Kol, we have to go." She said when he started to kiss her neck.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because their my friends and they could be in trouble. Silas is there." He looked to her.

"All the more reason to stay here. Your friends are the ones that broke Silas out of his prison they should deal with it." He said starting to kiss her neck once again.

"Kol." He sighed and removed himself from her.

"Fine, but don't ask me to protect your friends because I won't. You are my only concern." He said. She nodded.

Caroline walked back to Klaus's room trying to figure out what she was going to wear. Klaus was on the phone getting tickets for a plane back to Mystic Falls. Caroline found her clothes were ripped and she couldn't wear Klaus's. She had forgotten her clothes in the car that she was sure Elijah had in his car. Klaus turned to her.

"We leave in an hour. I will call Elijah and tell him to look after things here." She nodded.

"You wouldn't have any clothes would you?" He smirked.

"Well I would like to see you walk around in my shirt, but I would only want to see that myself. Rebekah's room is down the hall to the right. She should have some clothes there." He said before he dialed Elijah's number. Caroline found Rebekah's room and pulled on sun dress since it was rather warm outside and most of Rebekah's clothes were for the summer. New Orleans was a warm place compared to Mystic Falls. Caroline put the dress on an combed her hair out before walking down the hall to find Klaus in his jeans, looking through his draws for a shirt. Her eyes focused on his tone chest before he turned around putting on the shirt and grabbing his jacket.

"Ready to go love?" She nodded before Klaus walked over to her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Would you two get a room already?" Kol muttered. Klaus growled and Caroline rolled her eyes. And Klaus took her hand in his before walking out the door following Kol and Bonnie. Caroline thoughts ran through her mind. She was worried for Stefan and Rebekah. She wondered what had happened and she wondered if they were alright.

Note: So there you go. I will post another chapter tomorrow. Along with a drabble. You can check out my original drabbles too. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus drove them to the airport with Kol complaining in the back sit that he was going to slow. Klaus was going almost eighty miles an hour. Caroline scrolled through her messages and pulled up a message from Stefan that came in yesterday and she must had missed it. She opened it and found written card like message. It read:

You are invited to Stefan Salvatore's graduation.

Please come

Your best friend,

-Stefan Salvatore.

"Wow I am invited to a graduation." She said. Kol looked at her.

"A what? Oh look a bloody snail just passed us." Klaus glared at his brother from the rear view mirror.

"Kol," Bonnie warned and he sighed. "He's going eighty miles an hour." He rolled his eyes.

"He should be going ninety five. And what is a graduation?" Caroline turned around to look at him.

"It's when someone goes to see someone finish high school or college. Stefan has finished high school and has asked me to be there to support him. But I think it's also about getting a nice check." She said.

"Check? Money? Bonnie I am going to have a graduation." Bonnie stared at him.

"How? You haven't gone for twelve years of school. Or what looks like any school at all." He rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, I am having a graduation, and I would like you to be there. And you can only stay when you hand the money over." Kol said with a smirk.

"The reason people give you money is because they hope that you will use it towards college." Bonnie said. Kol stared at her.

"What's the point of that? I would rather go buy myself something than go to school once again." He said. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"It's so people can have a future by getting a degree and than a job." She said. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well I knew there was a reason I never wanted to be human again." He snorted. Bonnie groaned and turned away ignoring him. Kol looked rather confused. Caroline rolled her eyes.

The flight was too long because Kol was being rather annoying most of the trip. But he was only being annoying to Klaus and Caroline who were desperately trying to ignore him.

"I don't suppose you have a dagger with you?" Caroline whispered to Klaus. Klaus glanced at her.

"Don't you think if I had I would have done it already sweetheart," He sighed annoyed staring at the ceiling. Caroline was sure that she couldn't wait to get off this plane. When they had arrived in Mystic Falls once again Caroline found that everyone was at the stadium.

"So, we have to find Stefan." Caroline said. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand and they walked over to the stadium. Caroline and Klaus were about to follow when they heard a cry of pain. Caroline glanced at Klaus with worry. Klaus reached out finding some graduation caps from the students compelling them to let him have it before handing one to Caroline and they flashed to where they had heard the cry. Caroline and Klaus found Stefan and Elena crying out in pain from the witches that Caroline had killed. The witches looked to Caroline redirecting their power on her before Caroline could do anything. Caroline dropped the cap crying out and falling slightly to her knees. She was fighting the pain trying to grab the cap and stand up. She was winning but it wasn't enough and Klaus couldn't take seeing her in pain before throwing the cap at the girl that raised her hand at Caroline. He threw it like a frisbee and it knocked her head clean off. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. Caroline sighed with relief and moved in front of her protectively and took out another cap.

"There are plenty of these to go around. Who's next?" Klaus asked with a smirk and Caroline stood grabbing it from him and throwing it at another witch knocking its head off. Caroline wasn't that much of a violent person but she was pissed off. And when someone attacked her she defended herself.

Elena turned to Caroline when the witches were gone and walked up to her. Caroline raised an eyebrow noticing Elena looking rather guilty. Did she turn her emotions back on?

"Caroline I want you to know how sorry I am for saying those things and attacking you that night. I don't know why I had said them but I guess that it was because I had my humanity off. I am truly sorry for everything that I have done." Elena apologized. Caroline was shocked receiving an apology from the young doppelganger. Caroline glanced at Stefan who gave her a pleading look. Caroline sighed.

"Well as much as I still don't trust and really don't like you that much. I accept your apology. Consider yourself not on my top five killing list, but this doesn't mean that we are friends." She said. Elena nodded. Caroline turned to Stefan and Klaus who were talking.

"Klaus can you please heal him," Stefan pleaded.

"As far as I am concerned Stefan, the world would be better off without him." Caroline glanced to her friend and Elena. She knew that they were referring to Damon. She sighed and walked over to Klaus.

"Klaus, just heal him." Klaus turned to her, she gave him a look. He sighed.

"Very well, but know that I only did it for a friend." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Meaning you only did it for Caroline." She said. Klaus glared at her. He was still remembering hearing that the doppelganger had attacked Caroline and he was already thinking of ways to end her. Caroline touched his arm and went to find Kol and Bonnie while Klaus went to go heal Damon. Caroline stopped dead when she saw Rebekah and Matt in the parking lot. She looked to see the hunter that Rebekah had been betrothed to. She knew he was one of the five a vampire hunter. Just as Caroline was about to go help, she froze and watched as her best friend kissed the human boy, Matt. She blinked twice processing seeing her best friend and the human together. She watched how Rebekah made him runaway and she left after he was far away she flashed away and the entire parking lot of cars exploded. Caroline looked to see Rebekah hit the ground with a thud. She flashed over to her.

"Rebekah," She said. Rebekah groaned and looked at her.

"Caroline, your back?" She nodded.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Caroline helped her up.

"I'm fine, I just saved Matt," Caroline smirked.

"Really besides having your lips busy with one another." Rebekah's face went red.

"You saw that…" Caroline nodded. "Do you think it was wrong? What if he doesn't like me? Oh no, he probably hates me and I-

"Rebekah relax, if anything I think that Matt likes you too. Besides he is a nice guy I really don't think he will bite. You should go find him and make sure that he's ok. By the way have you seen Kol?" She asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"I haven't seen him since he left to New Orleans. I will see you later," She said before flashing off to find Matt. Caroline looked around for the new couple when she found Elena and Katerina? Katerina shoved Elena into a wall. Caroline was debating whether to help Elena or not. One thing was for sure that she hated Katerina much more than she hated Elena. Caroline, was really liking the idea of fighting Katerina, maybe even killing her. Caroline sighed when she saw Katherine bringing the broken stick of the mop into her neck. Caroline was there in a flash grabbing her by her stupid long hair and throwing her against the wall. She ripped out the stick that was in Elena's neck not really caring if it hurt her and turned to Katherine as she tried to attack Caroline. Caroline grabbed her hand twisted it around before kicking her in the back to the ground. Caroline twirled the stick in her hand.

"You know I have always wanted to meet you so that I could have the pleasure of killing you." She smirked. Caroline had seen Katherine but had never met her personally. Elena started getting up and looking to Caroline and Katherine. She watched impressed when Caroline was able to bring Katherine down in less than seconds. Caroline kicked Katherine across the face but just as she was about to stake her she cried out in pain feeling her head exploding and she dropped the stake to the ground clutching her head. She watched as Katherine smirked and got up and flashed to Elena grabbing something Elena had in her pocket and shoving it down Elena's throat. Caroline glared at the witch as she started to grow unconscious.

When Caroline awoke she could hear voices. She opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around finding herself in the middle of the hall where she had been about to kill Katherine and looked to find Elena on the ground as well. She was out as well. Caroline suddenly remembered that Katherine had shoved the cure down Elena's throat so now she was human. Caroline heard the voices coming closer, she could now detect that it was Bonnie, Kol and Klaus. Caroline turned to the entry way into the hall that they were in and Bonnie and Kol appeared first before Klaus had and he flashed over to her. Bonnie ran over to her friend looking for a pulse it seemed. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and lifted her into his arms despite her protests that she could walk. Bonnie turned to Klaus.

"You're just going to leave? Can't you help see if Elena is alright?" She asked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I have no care for the doppelganger the only reason I am still here is because Caroline is here." He said. "Now that I have Caroline we can leave." He carried her out of the school and outside to the parking lot where he had parked the car. When Klaus put her in the car and went to the driver's sit Caroline turned to him.

"Elena's human," She said. Klaus glanced at her. She waited for him to flash out of the car and get Elena. But he didn't he looked at her.

"She took the cure," She nodded. "Well perhaps she can get what she wants now I guess. We better be getting back to New Orleans." He said. She stared at him as he started the engine.

"That's it?" He looked at her as he began driving back to the airport.

"Well what? Did you want to stay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I mean Elena is human, aren't you going to get her so that you can get her blood and make your stupid hybrids once again?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Love, I really don't think I need my hybrids anymore. Besides I have enough on my plate as it is in New Orleans." He said.

"But I don't understand." She said confused. "You were so set on her being human so that you could make you hybrids." She watched him smirk.

"Now why would I need them when I finally have what I always wanted?" She looked at him. "To love and be loved in return." She smiled at him. He was choosing her over Elena, and her blood to create his stupid little hybrids. She leaned over and kissed his cheek making him smile.

"I love you Klaus," He turned to her.

"I love you Caroline."Caroline's phone rang. She looked down to see that it was Elijah.

"Hey Elijah, what's going on?" She asked.

"I think Niklaus and you better return to New Orleans soon."

Note: So sorry this took so long. I had things to do for school. Like Senior pictures and essays everything. God it has been stressful not even done yet. So don't worry I will be able to update tomorrow for sure. Also be sure to check out my original drabbles I have tried to catch up on them. If you're interested check them out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline arrived back in New Orleans. Caroline and Klaus were heading towards the bar where Elijah had said he would be with Sophie. Caroline had heard that Sophie was a witch and was ready to confess what had been going on here and why Marcel seemed to have so much control over them. Klaus and Caroline entered the bar walking in to find Elijah sitting with a woman at the bar. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. Klaus and Caroline made their way over to them.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted. "Caroline, right on time. This is Sophie, Sophie this is Caroline a friend of the family and someone my brother happens to be seeing." Caroline smiled friendly to her.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. Sophie nodded. Caroline and Klaus sat down and ordered a drink before Sophie took a deep breath and began to explain.

"As you know Marcel seems to have control over most of the city. He has kicked out werewolves and has made witches his eternal slaves in a way. Yes he will not let us use magic but only if he wants us to do a spell or something. The reason why most of us fear him is because he seems to have the power over us and can kill us easily without needing to really lift a finger." She took a sip to clear her throat before proceeding to talk. "Marcel, has a witch that works for him." She said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"And this witch would be?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know who, they could be blending in public. But that is also how Marcel knows what witches are up to because there is someone among us who gives him the information." She said.

"What I don't understand is that witches really don't like vampires. Why would this witch work with one?" Sophie shrugged.

"I don't know but they are powerful. I am sure that they are not doing it for free though." Caroline was wondering how Marcel had managed to get a witch on his side and go against their own kind. It just didn't seem right really. They heard the door open and Sophie was up and walking away from them. Caroline, Klaus and Elijah turned to find one of Marcel's men walk in. It was Diego the one that Klaus had almost ripped apart that night when he was looking for Marcel. Diego walked over to them.

"Marcel would like to have a word with you Klaus." He said. Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"Well aren't you just his little messenger." Klaus said sarcastically. "And what does Marcel want that he wishes to speak with me about? Why not come here and talk?" He asked.

"He didn't say, and because he wishes to speak with you back at the party." Diego muttered. Klaus stood and glared at Diego but nodded. Caroline stood as well to follow till Diego was in front of her. "Marcel wishes to speak with Klaus alone not with his play thing." Caroline eyes widened when he said that.

"A play thing? What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well just because Marcel had said you weren't one to ever love, saying that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Also I wouldn't be surprised if she was one." Klaus glared at him and before she could defend herself Diego was knocked across the room into a wall. Klaus flashed to him shoving him against the wall.

"She has a name and you will address her by it. And you will show the same fear that you have for me towards her or you find your house decorated with your organs." He threatened before shoving him to the ground. Diego grunted and got up slightly annoyed. Klaus walked over to Caroline who had her arms folded across her chest.

"I could have handled him." She complained. Klaus sighed.

"Love, he called you a play thing I was simply defending you." She glanced to the broken table and the dent in the wall.

"While making a mess." She said. Elijah sighed.

"I think I am going to have to pay the owner for this now." He said walking away.

"Sweetheart, I didn't like how he was talking about you. So I defended you and I won't apologize for that." He said. Caroline sighed.

"Well thank you, but I can handle myself also I think you should apologize to Elijah who is paying for the damages that you have just caused." Klaus rolled his eyes and glanced to Diego who was waiting for him. Caroline swallowed hard. She knew Klaus was indestructible but she couldn't help but worry since he was going alone and to Marcel who had a powerful witch on his side. Caroline's hand tightened on his arm. He could sense her worry. Klaus put his hand on her cheek.

"Everything will be alright love, I can't be killed remember." She gave him a look.

"Don't give me that Klaus. We both know that but we also know that he learned everything from you and remember what 'she' said." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Caroline always am. I give you my word." She let go of his hand and he walked out the door with Diego following him. Caroline glared at Diego giving him a clear look that said she would kill him if anything happened to Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie sighed and opened her eyes feeling the ray of sun on her face. She looked around noticing that she was in her bed lying on her side with an arm wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder to find a bare chest sleeping Kol. She smiled and rolled over to face him. She sighed. She never thought she would be this way with Kol. She had always thought that they would never even be friends. But she couldn't deny that she had been attracted to him since the day she saw him coming to kidnap Shane. She didn't even know who he was and thought he was hot. She blushed remembering how she had and than figured out why she had also seem to recognize him. She had cursed herself for ever having those thoughts after that. She traced her fingers over his toned chest. She was even more surprised at how happy Kol made her. He had helped her with her magic and slowly she began liking him more than just a mentor or a friend. She found herself having feelings for him and than slowly she decided that she needed to confess them to him before she would lose him forever. It only happened when Kol had left to New Orleans for a little trip. She had found herself missing him and wanting to tell him how she felt. She was scared and nervous. She was afraid of rejection but also the fear of never seeing him again. She would have regretted never telling him for the rest of her life. Now here she was snuggling up to him. She sighed breathing him in. She felt him grunt and knew he was waking up and couldn't help but think that he was adorable when he slept. She felt his arm tighten bringing her closer to him. She smiled.

"Moring," She said.

"Mmm morning darling," She looked over at her clock. It was nearly noon. She groaned remembering that Katherine had Elena turned human. She remembered that they had brought her home and she was safe.

"Are you going back to New Orleans?" She couldn't help but ask breaking the slightly romantic mood. Kol sighed and looked to her.

"Yes, maybe in the next few days but not now. I really don't have much of a choice. I do love it there and I know my brothers could use the help." She sighed.

"Perhaps I can go to college there." She said with a smile. But a smile didn't reach his.

"Bonnie, darling, I don't want you there right now." She frowned.

"What?"

"Bonnie, I really was glad that we had to come back here and I didn't have to tell you. Look something is going on in New Orleans. There are no werewolves, and the witches have been enslaved basically to a vampire that should not be taking control over New Orleans. He needs to learn his place. The reason I don't want you there is because I am afraid that you will end up being in the same position as those other witches." He explained. She realized that he hadn't been rejecting her, he was trying to protect her from some guy that was able to control the witches there. But Bonnie was a Bennett and she wasn't going to let some guy scare her away.

"But I will be with you, Caroline, Elijah, and Klaus. I don't think anything could happen to me there with you as allies." She said. He nodded.

"I still don't think it would be wise for you to come. He has a interest in witches or so I have heard. And as in interest I mean that he enjoys killing them." Bonnie rolled on top of him.

"Kol please, I have just graduated and have no place to go and I really want to go with you." She gave him her best puppy dog face. Kol groaned knowing he was having a hard time resisting her. He finally gave up when she pressed her chest to his making him growl.

"Fine, but I still don't think that you should…and I don't want you anywhere near him- He didn't finish his sentence his need for her was too much and he pinned her to the bed making her giggle in the process. God for an original he had gone weak and she was able to bring out his weak side. Kol kissed her and they both lost their selves in each other once again.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I have been so busy with school and work. It has been stressful. But I managed to update. I will try to update again tomorrow. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking through the woods. She still had her worried thoughts about Klaus. She just didn't like being apart from him. It seemed like she felt more connected to him lately than when they were human. It was probably because she was a vampire and her emotions were heightened. Caroline trudged through the woods when she heard a scream. She looked around before flashing into the clearing where she had heard the scream. She looked to see a girl perhaps sixteen or seventeen years old backing away in fear against a tree. Caroline looked to the two vampires who were cornering her. They smirked and continued to walk toward her. Caroline suddenly froze remembering something similar.

Flashback:

_Caroline was running through the woods from him. He was drunk she knew but he had never hit her before. She was sure that it would have never gotten this worse. But she had been wrong. Suddenly Caroline was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She scrambled to get up and found herself backing away from him until her back hit a tree. She wanted to scream but she knew no one would come to her plea. They all feared her now._

_"William, please!" She cried. Tears streaming down her cheeks. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her to the ground so now she was on her hands and knees. William had always been kind to her but then he had started hanging with most of the men that spent their time drinking. Her heart was pounding and she knew seeing the look is his eye that there was no escape. She screamed though and screamed crying out for someone to help her. But no one came. _

_ Two days later William had come to apologize but she wouldn't forgive him. This only made him mad and left furiously. After that day she was walking home still living with her father after her mother had fled. She found him drunk once again and she knew she should have turned in the other direction but it was too late he spotted her. He backed her up against the tree again and Caroline finally found her courage her strength now as a vampire as he tried to force himself on her again. She grabbed him in a flash and bared her fangs making him look at her. His eyes turned from looking at her like prey to fear now. She didn't care anymore and let her vampire side take over as she tore his throat and drained him until he was dead. She was done being pushed around and now had finally found herself after being transformed into a vampire for a week._

Flashback ended:

Caroline grabbed the first vampire ripping his head off and then snapped the other vampires neck and ripped its heart out. The body dropped to the ground with a thud and Caroline turned to the girl. The girl looked at her somewhat relived Caroline realized that she was a witch and knew that she was a vampire.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked. The girl nodded.

"You're a vampire too." The girl said. Caroline nodded.

"And you're a witch, don't you know not to be out this late in New Orleans." The girl nodded.

"Well I am meeting my cousin Sophie here." She said.

"Sophie? You mean the one that works in the bar." She nodded. "I know her I can take you to her." Caroline said. The girl nodded. "I'm Caroline by the way."

"Therese," She said.

Caroline and Therese walked into the bar to find Sophie drying dishes. Sophie looked to them and smiled with relief. She dropped her towel and walked over to them pulling Therese into a bear hug.

"Oh thank god you made it, I was worried that something might had happened." Sophie said. Therese nodded. "Thanks Caroline," Caroline nodded and looked around.

"Has Klaus come back yet?" She asked hoping. Sophie shook her head.

"No, I don't know. I haven't had any word from him. But Elijah left after you did." Caroline nodded before walking out the bar to search for Klaus and Elijah.

Bonnie had just finished packing her things when she heard Elena's voice. Bonnie turned to her. Elena smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your going with Kol, he is an original." Elena said. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah but he cares about me. I know that's hard to believe Elena, but he does." Elena sighed.

"Well I know that he has changed around you at least." Bonnie smiled.

"That's what love does, it changes us." She said remembering that Caroline had told her that, when she was telling about Klaus and her together. Elena nodded.

"I think you were all right about the sire bond." Elena said. Bonnie turned to her. "I don't feel the same as I did when I was a vampire around Damon. It's not as strong even despite everything that we have been through. I wanted it to work but I just don't see it anymore. I think I have decided to leave Mystic Falls as well." Bonnie looked at her.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"To college, I need to live my life. As crazy as this sounds but I need a break from the Stefan and Damon. I don't know why but I suddenly don't see myself with either of them in my future. I have decided I am going single for now." She chuckled. Bonnie smiled proud of her friend to take a break from them and see if she still wanted to be with either of them. "I guess you could say that I am also tired of them fighting over me." Bonnie nodded.

"Well Elena you're human again so you can go back to living your life." She said. Elena nodded. "Promise to keep in touch?" Elena smiled.

"Promise," They hugged each other.

"Well if it isn't the one that helped kill me." Bonnie and Elena turned to Kol who leaning against the door with his arms folded and glared at Elena. Elena glared back, she didn't trust Kol.

"Kol, just leave her alone." Kol glanced to Bonnie.

"But she killed me." Bonnie gave him a look. "Fine, just get out of my sight so I don't change my mind." Elena looked to her friend who gave her a nod and Elena walked out still keeping her eyes on Kol. Kol turned to her with a smile. "Ready to go darling?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Kol grabbed her suitcase and brought it to her car. Kol had insisted on driving though. Bonnie was still a little nervous at him driving. But she breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally made it to the airport.

Caroline found Elijah back at the mansion. She looked around and heard movement and sighed with relief when she found her Klaus in his study. He looked up at her.

"There you are love, I was wondering where you had taken off to." He said. She smiled and walked over to him.

"So what did Marcel want to talk about?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"He was trying to make an agreement, since he knows he can't beat me." He said flipping through another page in his book.

"Did you agree to the deal?" She asked. Klaus shook his head and put his book down.

"Love, I am not going to bow down to him. I am the original hybrid and if anything I remember being King of this city." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Look as much as I don't like Marcel and what has become of the city don't expect me to bow down to any King even you." She said. Klaus smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way love, you were always a rebel really anyway." He shrugged. "But in this case love, I am afraid there are rules and if you break a rule you get punished." She smirked.

"Really?" She said. She glanced at his painting that wasn't finished. "Oops," She knocked the canvas and the easel over and smirked looking back to him. He would have been quite mad if it was someone else but knowing it was her it didn't bother him that much. He flashed to her shoving her against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that love," He said.

"What are you going to do about it?" She leaned closer to his ear. "Because you're not my king." She whispered seductively.

"Well I might have to punish you for that."

"How?"

"Trust me love you will be screaming," He smirked before he smashed their lips together.

Note: So sorry this took so long. But here is the chapter been busy trying to get a job and everything. So tell me what you think? Reviews.

A/N end of first chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the wait but I was sick. And I still am not feeling so well. I finally feel a little better enough to finally write another chapter. So here it is without further ah do.

Caroline yawned as she walked downstairs to find the front door open and in walked a happy looking Kol carring bags. Carrying bags that weren't his. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk inside and drop them on the floor with a thud.

"Kol?" He smiled.

"The one an only,"

"What's the bags for?" She asked. She looked up to see the witch from Mystic Falls Bonnie come in and set down her purse. She smiled to Caroline.

"Hi, Caroline," She said. Caroline nodded.

"Hi," She turned back to Kol. "What's going on here?"

"Bonnie is going to be living with us, as well as attending college." Kol said. Caroline heard Klaus enter the room.

"Witch, what is she doing here?" He asked. Caroline nodded to Kol.

"She will be staying here, brother. Which makes her the guest and you have to show her kindness." Kol smirked. And Klaus growled.

"I don't have to show her any kindness for she tried to kill me more than once." Caroline sighed and walked over to him.

"Why don't you call a truce? Besides we have other things that are more important than revenge." She said. Klaus sighed but nodded to Caroline.

"She has a point brother, Sophie wishes to meet with us." Elijah said. Bonnie turned to Elijah in confusion. "A friend and witch of ours." He confirmed.

"Why don't you go unpack and Caroline can help you." Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Kol. "What? She is the guest." He smirked.

"Your guest," She pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Just go help her." She rolled her eyes and followed Bonnie up the stairs as she heard Klaus, Elijah and Kol leave to meet with Sophie. Caroline was helping Bonnie unpack. She mostly just watched her. Bonnie pulled out pairs of jeans and shirts. As well as dresses.

"So what are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She glanced to her as she put her clothes in the draws.

"Well I wanted to, because there's nothing really left up there for me anymore. I wanted to get on with my life and I didn't want to be without Kol. I mean I wasn't sure if we could keep up a long distance relationship. So I decided that I would go with him. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and April are the only ones that are there now. I think they might still be fighting Silas. But I am not sure." Caroline really didn't care but she was curious.

"Where is the doppelganger in all this?" Caroline asked.

"Elena drank the cure and turned human. She realized that it was the sire bond that was making her do these things. And she finally was able to realize that she couldn't imagine being with either Stefan or Damon. She said she realized that she wanted so much more and that they were like past relationships when she was a teen. She just feels more like an adult and wants to grow up like a human. I think that she is hoping that maybe she can find someone someday and have a family. But other than that, that's it." Bonnie said. Caroline nodded.

"And Katerina escaped?" Bonnie nodded. Caroline cursed. "I swear that if I see that petrova bitch again I won't think twice about ripping her head off. She may have a witch to get the upper hand on me this time but next time. It won't be the last." Caroline promised. She glanced to Bonnie and watched her pull out lacy lingerie. She raised an eyebrow. Women this days wore very improper pieces of clothing this century. Bonnie rolled her eyes before putting them away. Caroline though couldn't complain she had gotten 'some' as well. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to find a text from the Rebekah.

_I hear that Marcel has taken over the city that my family once loved. _

_-R_

_Yes, I can't say that I am very fond of Marcel really. _

_-C_

_Don't trust Marcel Caroline. You can't trust him. If he is able to control the witches somehow you have to find out what he's up to on your own. You are going to have to spy on him. Be careful you may be indestructible but Marcel learned everything from my brother. Nik. So I wouldn't be surprised if he could get the upper hand on you for even a short time. _

_-R_

_Alright I will check it out. Where are you?_

_-C_

_Getting ready to go around the world. With Matt! :D_

_-R_

_That's great Rebekah. So you two friends now? Or 'more'? ;)_

_-C_

_Ah actually more… GTG_

_-R_

_Tttyl _

_-C_

Caroline turned to Bonnie who raised an eyebrow as she had texted. Caroline rolled her eyes. Just because she was an original didn't mean she could do everyday things. She stood and began walking to the door before she turned.

"I am going to go check out some things. I'll be back."

"Can I come?" She asked. Caroline bit her lip.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She said.

"Come on Caroline, I am a witch I can take care of myself." Bonnie scoffed. Caroline sighed.

"Fine,"

Caroline and Bonnie arrived in the city walking down the sidewalk. Caroline remembered the location of where Marcel had seemed to be partying with his vampires. When she reached the place, she turned to Bonnie and pulled her to the side.

"Bonnie, you have to stay here." She said.

"What? Why?" Bonnie asked becoming annoyed.

"Because those are all vampires and they don't like witches. And frankly witches actually should just avoid vampires here as much as possible. I am just going to look for a vampire in pacific. I won't be long. Just stay here Bonnie. They will kill you if they see you. That's how bad witches are hated here." She said before turning and leaving Bonnie. She walked into the vampires secret like ally which led to the party. She glanced around and found Marcel and his minions going into a room. She followed keeping her head down so that no vampires would recognize her from accompany Klaus to see Marcel. She found the door and listened before opening the door and entering it. She looked down the hall and listened to her Marcel in a room. She listened closely.

_"Are you sure?" _Marcel's voice rang in her ears.

_"Yes," _Said a female voice. _"The legend is of the Rowan Tree. The tree has many meanings but it is powerful and can kill the supernatural. But I will need to spell it pacifically for Klaus. Because he is an original and a hybrid, that would mean getting the blood of a vampire, werewolf and an original." _She said. Caroline gasped but put her hand over her mouth. There was another way to kill Klaus. She had heard stories of the Rowan tree how many Europeans and travelers had said that it had supernatural properties. If they did get it and spelled it only to kill Klaus, the only thing she knew was they weren't getting original blood from her or from any of his siblings. At least she would hope that Kol wouldn't be stupid enough to.

_"This tree, where can it be found?" _Marcel asked.

_"It can be found in the northern part of the united States. In Montana probably." _The woman said. Caroline wanted nothing more than to rip apart Marcel and this woman that dare harm her boyfriend. Boyfriend? She blushed at the thought, and then smiled. She heard movement and just before the door opened she flashed away. She was outside walking pass other vampires that had come to join the party. That's when she heard a growl and a struggle. She turned to find Bonnie was being attacked by one of Marcel's men. Diego, she could have sworn that was his name. He made a lunge at her till she used her power on him making him collapse to his knees. He growled and groaned in pain as Bonnie was able to bring him. She flashed to the other vampire that was just about to jump Bonnie and shoved him to the wall. Unfortunately what she didn't count on was the fact that even though Bonnie was using her traditional magic she was more powerful and raised her hand and Diego started bleeding. She moved her wrist and his snapped like a twig before he lit on fire burning into nothing but ash. Caroline watched in amazement and horror realizing what Bonnie had just done. Bonnie stopped and nearly falling to her knees in exhaustion till Caroline rushed to her to help her up forgetting that she had just let the other vampire escape who had just seen everything. Caroline cursed and grabbed Caroline by the arm before flashing them back to the mansion.

Bonnie sat on the couch trying to regain her strength. Her head was throbbing and Caroline brought her over some tea. Bonnie thanked her and took a sip before Caroline finally spoke.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said. Bonnie turned to her confused.

"Do what?"

"Kill that vampire." Bonnie glared at her.

"Sorry, was he your friend or something." Caroline shook her head.

"No, but he was on the enemies side. And that enemy is Marcel who has the witches controlled in the city. If they break a rule the punishment is death. You are now basically marked for arrested. I don't think he will even look at you just kill you. You weren't suppose to use magic and you killed one of his vampires. He will now look for you. Kol will be angered that you did something like that, but I think also thrilled. Kol I think is just scared on losing you." Bonnie sighed.

"Well I am with the originals, aren't I?" Bonne retorted. "Besides I am a Bennett and I don't listen to vampires. I am a witch after all." Caroline nodded.

"But Bonnie, Marcel seems to be running the city right now. He is more powerful than you think. He has the witches right where he wants them. I suggest you try and keep a low profile. As well as staying near us." Caroline said.

"So are you going to tell Kol and them?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"How about this stays our secret for now." Bonnie nodded.

"What did you find out?" Caroline explained the situation. Bonnie didn't like Klaus but she knew Caroline did and Kol was also well her boyfriend. If that weapon could kill Klaus it could also kill Kol. And she wouldn't want that to happen. They heard the door open and the men walked in, Caroline explained what she had found out ignoring the detail of Bonnie basically sparking a war in some way. Klaus growled and punched a wall leaving a dent in it. Elijah just shook his head.

"I will kill him." He threatened and turned to do just that till Elijah stopped him.

"Brother, you still have a deal with Sophie." He said. Klaus shook his arm off to glare at him.

"I don't give a damn about the deal I think now would be the time to kill Marcel. He has gone too far and this is my city." He stated. Caroline walked over and put an arm on his.

"Klaus, Elijah is right we still have an alliance to the witches. We should help them so they can get their power back and perhaps they can find this tree some how before Marcel does." Caroline said. Elijah smiled.

"That is not a bad idea. Brother, you don't disagree do you?" Elijah said. Klaus sighed and turned to Caroline.

"Perhaps it is not a bad idea, but if won't don't get this weapon soon then I will go against the witch's wishes and rip Marcel's heart out." Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt to always make threats of death. But Caroline was worried that if Marcel was able to get this weapon than she would have to find another way to help Klaus. She wasn't going to afford losing him again and spending another thousand years alone. Perhaps one of her friends could help.

Note: So sorry again this took so long. Again wasn't feeling well. I hope this was a good chapter. Fact: Rowan tree actually exist and it actually has many beliefs having to do with the supernatural, more witches. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sipping a blood bag when Bonnie walked over and sat down in front of her. Bonnie sighed.

"Have you lived here before as well? It seems as if all vampires have lived here and know about it." Caroline nodded.

"That's because this is the supernatural capital of the world." Caroline explained.

"Kol says that his family liked it here very much." Bonnie said. Caroline shrugged.

"I am not surprised this city has something for the supernatural. But we had to leave when Mikael rolled into town." Caroline said throwing away her blood bag she had finished.

"How did you meet Klaus?" She asked. Caroline was taken off guard by her question. No one really had ever asked her that question. Well that was only because they didn't know she knew them. Or was presently dating him.

"It was a thousand years ago when we were human." Caroline answered.

"Well I knew that, but I mean how did you meet?" She asked.

"Well we met when we were kids, I was probably about seven he was eleven or twelve. I remembered my father and mother had come to the village to live."

Flashback:

_Caroline held on to her mother's hand tightly as they walked into the village. She could see people watching them and felt slightly shy. Her father walked in front of her trudging along the ground with a sack in hand. She looked to see a with short wavy hair walking up to them. _

_"You must be Armand, I am Mikael." The man said. Her father nodded as the two man shook hands. _

_"Mikael this is my wife Lafia and my daughter Caroline." Mikael nodded to them. Caroline was fascinated with the children across from her. Two boys were sword fighting with sticks. One had shoulder length dark hair and hollow brown eyes and the other should length light brown hair with sky blue eyes. The children that surrounded was a young girl her age perhaps, she had long snow blonde hair and sapphire eyes she could see a boy next to her who looked merely a year older with dark hair and light hazel blue eyes. Caroline watched the two older boys duel each other. The boy with dark hair seemed slightly more skilled than the boy that looked a year or two younger. Caroline was so distracted that she didn't realize that the blonde girl had skipped over to her. Caroline turned to her. The girl seemed fascinated by Caroline. Almost as if she had never seen another little girl. Mikael turned to the girl. _

_"This is my daughter Rebekah, Rebekah this is Sir Felicity and Lady Felicity. This is their daughter Caroline," He introduced them. Rebekah smiled to Caroline. "Rebekah, why don't you go play with Caroline." Mikael said. Rebekah nodded and grabbed her hand bringing her over where a woman was. The woman had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She glanced to her stomach that was large and round. She was with child Caroline gathered. Her eyes narrowed when she looked to Caroline. _

_"Mother, tis Caroline, she is new to the village." Rebekah said. "This is my mother Esther," Caroline smiled and nodded to the woman. _

_"It nice to meet thee." Esther said. _

_"Mother can we go play by the falls? Pleasseee!" Rebekah begged. Esther sighed. _

_"Alright, as long as one of your brothers go with you. Perhaps Finn he doesn't seem to have anything to do." Caroline raised an eyebrow and turned to look at a boy who looked to be thirteen reading a book. He looked up at them. Rebekah groaned. _

_"Mother, Finn is no fun!"_

_"Rebekah." Her mother warned. Rebekah pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Finn stood and walked over to them before walking with them to the falls. When they had gotten there Rebekah and Caroline were playing in the sand while Finn sat under a tree and read. Caroline turned to her new friend. _

_"Is he always so serious?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded. _

_"Yes, as well as my older brother Elijah, but he can at least have some fun. Finn is already an adult for some reason. My brother Nik though he has always been fun, Speaking of my brothers here they come." Caroline turned to see the other three boys that she had seen appear. The boy that looked eight perhaps with dark hair smirked and walked over to them. _

_"Sister, you missed a grand fight. Nik beat Elijah this time. Who's the girl?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _

_"Caroline, she's my friend." Caroline nodded to the boy. The boys burst into laughter. _

_"Friend? Rebekah you don't have friends." Rebekah glared at him. _

_"Go away Kol!" She threw a stone at him. He dodged. _

_"Rebekah you shouldn't throw stones at people." Finn advised looking up from his book. Rebekah glared at her brothers. _

_"Who are you?" Elijah quipped. Caroline looked at the eldest brother, she stood looking up at him. He towered over her. _

_"Caroline." She said. Elijah nodded and she turned to the boy with light brown hair. For some reason when their eyes met. A strange feeling hit her stomach she didn't understand or know what it was but he seemed to make her nervous. _

_"I am Elijah, and this is my brother Niklaus and Kol." _

_"Nice to meet you Elijah, Niklaus, Kol." Caroline nodded to them. Niklaus groaned hearing that infuriating name. Caroline glanced to him._

_"You will have to forgive Nik, he doesn't like being called by his full name." Caroline turned to him and rearranged his name and letters in her head. _

_"How about Klaus?" She said. They stared at her. Niklaus thought about this and then smirked. _

_"Klaus? Hmm I like it."But after this it seemed that Caroline was only reserved to calling him Klaus. He didn't seem to like it when his siblings, particular Kol would say it. But she knew that it made her feel special. _

Flashback ended:

"Wow so you were the one that came up with that name for him." Bonnie said. Caroline nodded.

"I didn't know that it would be used as a name that should be feared. Technically he only ever let me call him Klaus. But I think when he thought I was dead and he seemed to use it as a way to fear him." She said. Bonnie glanced to her.

"So where were you over the centuries? I mean if you and Klaus were ah close wouldn't you want be together?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Things happened, it separated us. When Esther turned me I ran and I'm sure she assumed I was dead along with the rest of the village. I think it hurt him more." Bonnie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he had just lost Henrik and blamed himself. I had tried to comfort him but his father had other plans and I never was able to."

Note: So here is another chapter. So some flashbacks of the past. Just so you know. Caroline is seven when she meets Klaus and Klaus is like eleven or tweleve. Kol is eight, Finn is thirteen and Elijah is about fourteen. Henrik isn't born yet in fact Esther is pregnant with him. Rebekah is the same age as Caroline so seven. Klaus is older than her slightly. He is about four years older than her. Henrik might be in the flashbacks as well. I haven't decided. And fair warning Tatia will be in the story but I promise that there will not really be any Klaus and Tatia really. They might interact but not together. Promise. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the bed as Klaus came in. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he entered their room.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." He said. Caroline and Klaus were leaving for Adirondacks where Marcel said that he would be going when Elijah and Sophie spied on them. "I want to get there before he does." The plan was simple they had compelled the witch already that was on Marcel's side. She would give him the wrong location. Long enough for Klaus and Caroline to have Bonnie and Sophie spell the tree so that it would not be used against Klaus or any of the originals. The spell would take away that ability to kill the supernatural really unless it wasn't an original. Elijah would stay in the city to keep an eye on things as well as make sure that the other vampires wouldn't be suspicious. Bonnie had placed some disguise spell on Kol that made him appear to look like Klaus. But he wasn't. It was almost similar to the Silas had done. Caroline walked downstairs getting ready to leave. Klaus turned to her with a smile.

"I thought you were going to get some blood bags?" She asked.

"Blood bags? Right blood bags." She raised an eyebrow. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck smiling and bringing him closer. Klaus smirked. "This is getting very interesting darling," She smirked back.

"We don't have time, perhaps maybe when we- She stopped and his sentence rang in her head. '_darling' _Her eyes widened and she pushed him off her. "Bloody hell Kol!" She said her old accent coming back. "I thought you were in town with Elijah already?"

"Well we were but I wanted to go say goodbye to Bonnie. But then you showed up and I couldn't help but mess with you. Also you better protect her." Caroline glared at him.

"You are disgusting, this is worse than when we were human." She recalled when they men returned from their hunting trip across the borders of Virginia. When she met Kol again he attempted to court her but only to make Klaus jealous mostly because he loved to annoy Klaus. But that wasn't the worse part it was when he went as far as spying on her when she was about to take her bath. She shivered at that memory. She was glad that she only got down to her undergarments before she noticed him.

Flashback:

_ Caroline 16, Kol seventeen, Klaus 20, Elijah 24_

_ Caroline was walking to the Falls to take her bath. Caroline started to remove her dress until it fell to her feet having untying the ribbon in her hair that held it in a golden long braid. Her hair unraveled in a tangled like mess. Just as she was about to remove her undergarments she heard something. She turned and screamed. _

_Klaus was smiling walking along the path that he had seen Caroline take. In his hands he held a necklace. It was a midnight blue stone that he had found and had spent days carving it for a necklace. He felt bad for having missed Caroline's birthday. He had been out of the village for some time. As Klaus brushed his hands over the stone he heard a scream. He looked around and immediately recognized that it was Caroline's. His heart pounded fearing something happened to her. He took off in the direction of her scream but when he came into the clearing looking for the attacker. He found Caroline in her undergarments. For some reason he found himself staring at her legs a little too long and she seemed too noticed. And glared at him. Klaus swallowed hard and register that she wasn't the only one there. His idiot little brother was also there. He turned to glare at Kol who smirked. Caroline had grabbed her dress desperately trying to cover herself in front of the men that were in front of her. _

_"Go away!" She screamed. Klaus glared at his brother walking over to him and grabbing him by the arm he was going to make Kol regret this. Caroline waited for them to leave and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Kol was never going to let her live this down. _

_"Niklaus, where have you- Caroline turned to Elijah relived that she was covered and Elijah could tell though that she was not decent. "Oh my apologizes Caroline, I was looking for Niklaus." Caroline just pointed in the direction that Klaus had gone with Kol. He nodded apologizing again. When he was gone Caroline sighed. _

_"No please walk right in, and let's all see Caroline naked." Caroline scoffed and cursed as she attempted to try again to take a bath without the interruption of men._

Flashback ended:

Caroline glared at Kol as he turned to find Bonnie. Caroline turned to find Sophie behind her.

"Oh hi Sophie." Sophie nodded.

"A friend of mine asked me to give this to you." Caroline looked at the necklace that she hadn't seen in almost a century. She had finally had it back. She grabbed it.

"Where did you get this?"

"She said that you came looking for it when you first arrived in New Orleans." Caroline put it on and touched the stone. She sighed loving how it was on her neck where is belonged again.

"Thank you," She nodded before walking out the door to put her things in the car. Kol smirked walking pass Caroline and leaving after saying goodbye to Bonnie to Caroline glared at him as he smirked and left. Caroline turned to find real Klaus just came through the front door finding an annoyed Caroline.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Oh nothing, just your brother," She said walking pass him out the door to the car. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kol! What did you bloody do now?!"

Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, and Sophie were on their way to the airport. Sophie and Bonnie seemed to be becoming friends faster since they were both witches and were talking about their families and what not. When they got on the jet, Bonnie wasn't surprised that Klaus had his own jet. Klaus and Caroline sat next to one another as the witches talked more. Caroline was deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Klaus call her name until he touched her hand.

"Hmm." She said.

"You alright love?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Well what's going to happen when Marcel is well 'dethroned' and you become the king again. Will you stay here?" She asked.

"I am not sure love," Caroline sighed. "Why?"

"Because I have to be heading back to Chicago, I had originally been there before Elena had called me a year ago. I have been putting it off and I think that my friend is not too happy with me." She said. Klaus's jaw clenched at the word friend. "Klaus, it's not like that. Hasn't been like that in a while since you. I am with you not anyone else."

"Have you been with anyone over the eons?" He asked. She shrugged.

"No, but there have been a few men that were only food, or to see if we could become more. But they never passed first date. Some were lucky if they passed but they failed on the second. The only man who had got close enough to me was a man named Kristopher. We had only ever kissed but it wasn't meant really. We were friends trying to see if we could become more but we were better off friends. He found someone after a century." She confessed. Klaus nodded. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I never really courted women, but I did as only of a means of a food source and…pleasure." Caroline glared at him before turning away and folding the arms across her chest.

"Love, they were meaning less women I don't even remember their names. Caroline knew she was being a bitch but she hated thinking about how Klaus had been with thousands of women over the years. She knew that he didn't know that she lived, and she shouldn't take it out on him. She did have her fair share of lovers. But most of them were dead. Only some survived in the 1500's when she finally grasped her control. "Will you leave love?" He asked. Caroline turned to him. And sighed before touching his cheek, he leaned into her palm.

"Well I don't think I have a choice I have to clean up around there. You are welcomed to join me. It shouldn't take me long, perhaps three weeks to a month. But then I will come back." Klaus sighed and looked down. He didn't want her to leave. But he didn't know if he could leave with her. He had responsibilities to take care of here after Marcel was dethroned. Klaus glanced to Caroline as she gazed out the window.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie and Sophie arrived in the Adirondacks. Unfortunately for Bonnie and Sophie's dismay it seemed that they would have to hike up the mountain to where the Rowan tree was. Of course Klaus and Caroline did too. But they were vampires and easily get up the mountain much faster than them. Sophie had the map and seemed to be directing them to the place where the tree was. Bonnie panted as they went up.

"So, are you sure that this is going to work?" Bonnie asked Caroline. Caroline shrugged and nodded.

"It should, I mean the plan is as simple as that." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded. Caroline watched as Bonnie took her phone out. "Kol?" Bonnie turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, he's just asking what's going on." She said.

"Do you really like Kol? I mean he is annoying but I still don't want to see him get hurt. I know he likes you Bonnie, he hasn't gone all out like this, for a girl really." Bonnie blushed.

"Yeah, I really like him. I don't know why, but I do for some reason. And I would never try to hurt him really." She admitted. "When did you start liking Klaus?" She asked. Caroline blushed slightly.

"Well back when we were human,"

Flashback:

_Caroline was sitting on a rock near the falls. She was slightly sad when she saw Klaus and Tatia together. Tatia had her hands all over him it seemed. It made her mad. She didn't understand what the feelings that she was feeling were. But she just hated the way that Tatia put her hands on him. She had wanted to rip them off. She shook her head, that wasn't like her. She had never been one to have such hateful thoughts of another. She sighed and threw a stone across the water of the falls and looked to the descending sun. It made beautiful oranges, and purples shades in the horizon. She knew she should probably be getting back. As she walked through the woods alone back to her village, she felt as if she were being watched. She looked around but didn't find anyone. She felt this bad feeling in her gut. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned ready to defend herself only to find that it was the boy her age William. He smiled to her. _

_"Hello," He said. She nodded again with this bad feeling. "M'lady you shouldn't be walking around by yourself near dark. The moon is getting closer to being full." _

_"She is not alone," Caroline turned to Klaus who began walking over to him. William looked to Klaus in disgust. Klaus was older though and a much better fighter than William. William knew better than to get into a fight with him. He glanced at Caroline. Caroline felt relieved but still slightly angered to see Klaus. She was still upset with the whole Tatia thing. _

_"Well perhaps you can go back to Tatia and I can take lovely Miss Caroline back to her chambers." He said as he moved to her. But Klaus didn't let him budge. _

_"I think it would be better if I took her. Seeing how I am actually going there with my family anyway." Klaus said. William glared at but nodded. _

_"Good day M'lady." He said walking away. Caroline watched him leave and Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist protectively. She felt safe and secure along with another feeling that made her slightly nervous. She blushed and folded her arms across her chest. _

_"You didn't need to do that." She said. He glanced down at her. _

_"Actually I did. I don't think that you should be alone with a boy or man in the woods at night." She looked to him._

_"What about you?" She asked. _

_"Love, we have known each other since we were children, and I had told your mother that I would go find you and she agreed." He explained. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She looked up at him. Did he really need to ask that question? She thought. _

_"Yes," He smiled. "Well my chamber isn't too far from here I better be going." She said about to leave. He took her back to her chamber despite her protest and walked her inside following her into her chamber. It was probably not proper for him to be there, but they didn't seem to care. Caroline had thought that he would go home now, but it seemed he had something on his mind. And he wanted to say something. _

_"Why do you keep avoiding me Caroline?" He asked. She sighed and turned to him. _

_"I don't know what you mean." She says. He raises an eyebrow. _

_"Well it's been almost a week and every time I see you, you walk in the other direction. Why is that love?" He asked. She sighed. _

_"It's nothing, I mean why would you care, you off with Tatia." She practically snapped. Klaus raised an eyebrow remembering how Tatia had seemed to need help with a few things, and when she wanted to go on a walk with him to talk. They were just talking that had been it. He glanced at Caroline. Could it be that she was jealous? He didn't think that Caroline even liked him like that. He had thought she only thought of him in an older brother like way. It had taken him to come back on the hunting trip and seeing her. She wasn't the little girl that he once knew anymore. She was a young woman. He had watched her that day when he first came back. She had gotten taller as she had been getting water from the well. Her golden long blonde hair draped down her back in a French braid. Her slender figure, angelic like face. Her blue-green eyes that seemed to dance in the moonlight. And it seemed as though she lighted the village as if she were the sunlight herself. It was that day where there was no comparison between Tatia and Caroline. Tatia was pretty but Caroline was like a goddess. Caroline had, had almost the same thought except that it was him. When he had arrived back he was taller, broader and he was more of a man really than a boy that she once knew. They year had done them both good, it had transformed them from a boy and girl to a man and a woman. Klaus had a cocky smile spread across his face. _

_"Love, I do not wish to make you upset but it sounds to me as if you are jealous." She froze hearing the words. Jealous? It sounded so foreign to her. She had never really been much of a jealous person really. But she realized that she was jealous. She looked away and folded her arms across her chest. _

_"No, why would I be. You are quite taken with her anyway." She said hoping he would drop it. _

_"Taken with her? Hardly not, however there is another who happens to capture my eye, and I cannot seem to shake her no matter what." She ground her teeth. She hated that he seemed to fancy another girl. _

_"Well than why don't you visit her than. I am sure that she is missing you." She said. She turned away to walk further into her room. _

_"I am not sure if she is or not. Though I do hope so." _

_"And who is this girl?" She asked with gritted teeth still looking away from him. _

_"She happens to be in this room." Her breath stopped at those words. And she blinked twice trying to register if that was what he had said. When she turned around to him she realized he was serious. She felt her cheeks on fire but before she could speak her mother walked in. _

_"Caroline, Niklaus it is time for the ancient traditions to begin starting with the meal that will help thank the gods." She said and waited for them to walk outside giving Klaus a stern look like 'stay out of my daughter's chambers.' Caroline was still thinking about Klaus's confession. _

Flashback ended:

"So Klaus was the one to admit his feelings for you?" Caroline nodded.

"He had been much more bravier than I was. Then again I was only sixteen, and he was 20." Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"How old is Klaus to you, I mean when you died."

"I was seventeen and he was twenty two probably. The day that I was turned was two days before my birthday. I was suppose to be eighteen, and actually I am happy that I was turned."

"Why?"

"It got me out of the arrange marriage I had."

"Wait I thought you and Klaus were together."

"We were but my parents and his didn't approve. My parents were trying to break our relationship by having me betrothed to another. Unfortunately it didn't stop me and Klaus really. I am lucky my parents didn't find out that I really had no choice but to marry Klaus." Bonnie glanced at Klaus ahead talking to Sophie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well umm back then Klaus and I happen to have umm been more intimate then my parents had thought." Bonnie nodded fast. She didn't want to hear anymore about Klaus and Caroline having sexual relations when they were human.

"What about Kol? Did he like anyone?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know if he liked anyone long enough to stay with them. He had courted a few women. But he only ever got close to one girl who is long lost in my memories. Don't even remember her name. Elijah was in love with Tatia as you may know." Bonnie nodded. The original doppelganger, that was part of the Petrova bloodline.

"Found it," Sophie called. Caroline and they looked up to find Klaus and Sophie had stopped at a tree. Caroline looked at as Sophie asked Bonnie to join her in the spell. Caroline watched them as they chanted and flames surrounded the tree. Klaus and Caroline watched as they did the spell.

"Telling the Bennett witch about our history I see," He smirked. Caroline punched his arm.

"You weren't suppose to be listening ease dropper." She chuckled. When they spell was done Sophie turned to them.

"Well the tree can't harm you anymore. We better return back to New Orleans so that Marcel doesn't suspect anything." They nodded and began walking down the mountain once again to Bonnie's complaints.

* * *

When they got back Kol still looked as if he were Klaus and seemed to be enjoying it. Although when he went to kiss Bonnie, she walked away from him stating that there was no way that she was kissing him in that appearance of a body. Which than made Kol beg Sophie to return him to his old appearance so that he could go kiss his witch.

"So did you take care of it?" Elijah asked. Klaus nodded.

"The tree is no longer a threat, Marcel can't use it against me. Anything happen here?" Elijah shook his head.

"Nothing, it's strange how Marcel seems quiet though I had heard he sent someone to get the stake for him so perhaps he is just waiting." Elijah said. Caroline yawned.

"Well it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She said. Elijah nodded.

"I will join you love," Klaus said following her.

"Goodnight." Elijah said.

* * *

Sophie was walking down the street to her bar. When she walked inside and placed her things on the counter, she sighed. That's when she realized she wasn't alone. She turned around and gasped.

"Marcel, I didn't realize you would be here." He smirked.

"Sorry for the intrusion doll face. Do you have what I have asked?" Sophie swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Good, now you hand it over and your cousin here Therese is it will be free."

"I want to see her first, so I know she is alright," Marcel glared at her. "Or no deal." He sighed and waved his hand. A vampire brought Therese up. Therese had wide eyes and a gag in her mouth with her hands tied behind her back. Sophie sighed with relief.

"Hand it over witch, we don't have all day." He snapped. Sophie slowly dug into her purse and pulled a stake. He smiled and she slowly handed it to him still having second thoughts. When Marcel grabbed it from her the vampire let go of Therese and let her fall to the ground with a thud. Marcel smiled.

"Thank you Sophie, you have done good. Now my old friend won't be able to last for long and I will remain king." He smiled darkly.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I have been quite busy. Hate to say it but it's coming to the end. Oh and if you're interested check out my other stories and drabbles as well. I actually have another idea for another story that will probably be Klaroline too if you are interested. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was drinking a blood bag when Rebekah walked in. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her friend. Wasn't she off across the world with that boy Matt?

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Matt and I have returned because of what has been happening here. He is here, just sleeping. I had to make sure that my brothers had everything taken care of here before I left again." She confirmed. Caroline nodded. "Hey we should go out, take a break from these men. Let's go shopping in my favorite city." She said with a smile. Caroline shrugged.

"Sure,"

"Shopping?" Bonnie came in. Rebekah nodded to her.

"Yeah, Rebekah and I are going. Would you like to come and get away from these men for a few hours?" Caroline asked. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, besides I think the men should do some bonding as well." Bonnie said. Rebekah smirked.

"Maybe if we're lucky Kol will be daggered when we come back," Rebekah said. Bonnie turned to her. "What?" Caroline laughed.

"Rebekah let me introduce you to Kol's girlfriend Bonnie." Caroline said.

"Girlfriend? Your dating my brother?" Bonnie nodded. "Kol?" She nodded again. "Kol?" Bonnie gave her a look because she had just repeated her self but nodded. "Did my brother compel you? Or threaten you?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Because your dating my brother Kol."

"So?"

"Ok there is obviously something wrong here but we will get back to that later. Let's go before the men happen to annoy us." She said.

"And where are you going sister, that we can't annoy you?" Kol asked walking in to the fridge to grab a blood bag.

"None of your business Kol."

"Oh strumpet if you were going to invade someone's bed you don't need to lie." He smirked. Bonnie gave him a look. Kol was already walking fast to the door way. Rebekah chucked the glass at him but she missed and it shattered against the wall as Kol laughed making his escape. Caroline sighed.

"We better go before someone loses and eye, and I am serious." Caroline said nodding to Bonnie. Caroline knew that someone would really lose an eye any minute if they didn't leave now.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were in the living room. Elijah kept rethinking the plan. He had this gut feeling that something was not right but couldn't figure out what. He stroked his chin thinking. Klaus raised an eyebrow looking up from his sketch pad to look at him curiously.

"What's on your mind brother?" He asked. Elijah looked up at him interrupting his thoughts.

"I just have this feeling that something's wrong but I don't know what." Klaus shrugged.

"Well perhaps it is nothing. Marcel will soon be 'dethroned' and I will once again be king." Klaus said. Elijah shrugged.

"Perhaps it is nothing, I am sure that I must be over reacting." Klaus nodded before sketching once again. Kol sighed coming into the room and falling on the couch.

"I am board," He complained.

"Then go do something useful Kol." Klaus retorted.

"Nik let's go to the bar and get a few drinks." Kol said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Go with Elijah." He said.

"Elijah is boring, sorry brother but you happen to be. It's the least you could do after keeping me in a box for the last hundred years." Klaus sighed knowing he was trying to make him feel guilty. Elijah looked up at them.

"Fine, but if I am going so are you Elijah." Elijah nodded and looked over to Matt who had been quiet playing with his phone.

"Mr. Donovan would you like to come with us to the bar?" He asked. Matt swallowed hard looking at the originals. He wished Rebekah was here. But he knew Rebekah would want him to get to know her family. Even if they were original vampires. Also what was he going to say to them? No? He was pretty sure that he might be dead after that.

"Ah sure, I guess." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Elijah please why bring the blood human? He is just going to slow us down." Matt glared at him.

"Kol, Rebekah happens to have a boyfriend now and we must welcome him into the family." Klaus rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket and walking to the door along with the others.

"I get to drive." Kol smirked and rushed out of the house. Klaus glared at his brother.

"Kol, you don't have a car and you don't know how to drive." Klaus snapped rushing out to stop his brother from trying to drive his car. Matt watched wide eyes as Klaus basically throw Kol into a tree effortless. Kol only laughed. Elijah sighed.

"I apologize for their behavior they actually are more mature than they seem." Matt nodded before watching Klaus throw a branch at Kol and there was another crash. Elijah face palmed himself. When they finally got to the bar after Elijah had to break up the fight and be the one to drive them. They sat down and ordered some drinks. Matt was hardly sure how to act with Rebekah's brothers who were the most powerful vampires in the world. Klaus and Kol were the ones that had been drinking the most. Elijah was just having a glass of scotch. Kol smirked and looked at Matt evilly.

"Brothers, I just thought of something. Isn't our job to terrify our little sister's boyfriend so he doesn't hurt her? Although I don't really care much apart the whole hurt part, I just would love to terrify this boy." Matt swallowed hard. Klaus smirked.

"Well I guess it is sort of our job." He said taking a sip. Elijah rolled his eyes at his brothers and turned to Matt.

"What they mean is what are your intentions with our dear sister?" He asked. Matt swallowed. He had always been prepared for the father like talk. But here were Rebekah's brothers and they were originals. One wrong move and he knew he would be dead.

"Umm well I happen to really like Rebekah and I care about her and really would now want to hurt her ever." He said. Elijah nodded, Klaus didn't seem to care as did Kol. Kol looked at Klaus, while Klaus sighed.

"If you ever hurt our dear sister than you will wish you were dead." And Matt knew that it was a true threat. As they went back to drinking Matt seemed to be wanting to know when Rebekah would be back. So much, for bonding with the originals. He thought.

* * *

Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie were shopping. Bonnie had found a cute light green dress, mary-janes shoes. Rebekah had found a yellow sundress, heels, leggings, skirts and a few t-shirts. Caroline happens to have brought a nice pair of boots, skinny jeans and a white blouse. Rebekah went to go try on a dress and Caroline and Bonnie were browsing the ranks. Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked at the caller ID. She went outside into an alley to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Caroline? God it's been awhile."_ Mary said. Mary was Caroline's friend who happen to be a witch. She lived in Chicago where Caroline was before she left to Mystic Falls.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

_"Caroline when are you coming back? The vampires don't seem to be learning their place here. Their practically on the loose."_ She said. Caroline sighed.

"I am going to try and be there maybe I the next few days." Mary sighed.

_"Please hurry, it's hard to get them to leave when we aren't that threatening to them."_ She said. Caroline nodded.

"Alright, I will. Be careful Mary."

_"I will see yah than." _Caroline hung up the phone and suddenly she felt her heart pierced by something sharp. She choked and looked at the mortal and then at the dagger that was now pushed into her chest into her heart. Caroline vision became blurring and she collapsed to the ground until everything went black.

Note: So there's another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline opened her eyes to find herself being held up. She blinked twice before looking up and seeing Marcel talking to Klaus, who was glaring at him in rage. Marcel smirked and raised the stake that he had. Caroline recognized the bark of the stake being from the rowan tree. How did he have one? And it didn't work now. Right?

"Well I happen to have had a little helper actually." Marcel said. "This one actually works. Thanks to your witch." He said looking at Sophie, who swallowed hard feeling slightly guilty. Marcel handed the stake to Diego, he smirked and Klaus watched him walking over to Caroline. Who was still coming back to life from being daggered. Caroline couldn't feel her arms yet or any strength as she watched him walk up to her with the stake. Klaus moved to them but suddenly was blocked by a barrier. Klaus glared at the witch who worked for Marcel. She smirked in response.

"Get away from her Marcel," He growled.

"Why Klaus I am shocked of how much you care about this girl. Weren't you the one that said that 'love was a vampire's greatest weakness.' And looking at this girl now and how your acting, who would have thought. But don't worry I am not going to kill her. Well I will if you don't do as I say." Klaus looked at Caroline who was still hardly with it. Caroline could feel her body slowly coming back to life and responding. Klaus swallowed hard.

"What is it that you want?" Klaus asked. Marcel gave him an evilly smile.

"I want you to take this stake and shove it through your heart, oh and don't worry you will do it because if you don't I have had a witch take the last ashes from the white oak dagger and morph it into a poison like potion. One shot of that into her system and she's dead." Marcel said. Klaus was had never felt as vulnerable as he did now. Klaus sighed and raised his hand to take the stake. Klaus looked at Caroline as he began raising the stake to his heart. Caroline began to try and struggle to get free. Her strength was starting to come back and she wished that it was back now. Just as Klaus was about to stake himself, the stake flew out of his hand and scattered across the floor at the feet of Stefan. Caroline stared at her best friend as he smirked and picked up the stake.

"What did we miss?" Stefan asked. "I don't think you need this." Marcel looked at Stefan, before Diego moved at supernatural speed to attack him. Only to have his heart removed from his chest by Damon. Damon dropped his heart to the floor.

"Oops. My bad looks like I broke the rules. Well actually what do I care. You should be the one running scared right now vampire dick." Damon said. Marcel laughed.

"I have nothing to fear from you two."

"Oh were not the ones you should be afraid of. I mean there the ones that are mad." Damon said looking over at Bonnie and the other witches of New Orleans that glared at Marcel. Marcel rolled his eyes.

"Oh please,"

"You see we found your little way that you had been using the witches." Damon said.

"And we had Bonnie destroy the spell." Marcel frowned and looked to the witches now with wide eyes realizing that he was now in trouble. Bonnie raised her hand and chanted in Latin, Marcel cried out in pain when his hand flicked the opposite way without his control. He groaned and watched as Bonnie moved her other hand making his leg twist. He screamed in pain.

"Now," Bonnie said. Kol flashed over to Marcel holding him down while Elijah grabbed the stake and staked him. Kol let go of him and Elijah and him backed away watching Marcel catch on fire burning away until he phased into a skeleton and than his bones turned to ash. Kol smirked and the vampires swallowed hard. Caroline smiled and tossed the two vampires away from her making them go through a wall. Stefan and Damon surrounded the witch that had been working for Marcel and rounded her up. Caroline smiled and flashed to Klaus happily that he was alive and not dead. Klaus hugged her to him feeling calmed by her presence. Stefan smiled to his friend happy to see her happy with one of his old friends.

Everyone arrived back at the mansion, shocked to find Elena there. Elena smiled to them.

"So how did it go?" Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie smiled to her.

"It worked. That was a good idea Elena," Bonnie complimented. Elena shrugged.

"Well Elijah helped." Caroline put her hands up.

"Woah wait you knew this would happen?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded.

"Elena and I have been talking and when I found out of the plot against Niklaus I asked for her assistance in a plan. She called Stefan and Damon to ask for their help and with Bonnie we made a plan." Elijah said. Matt nodded.

"Not bad 'Lena'." He said punching her arm lightly. She smiled to him. Caroline had to admit. She owed the doppelganger big time. She had managed to save Klaus. Caroline didn't know what she would have done if he had died. Caroline trusted Elena, but still didn't seemed to like her. After finding out that Elijah and Elena had been talking with one another they also found out it wasn't just for the plan. According to Elena, Elijah and Elena had been seeing each other really almost secretly. Elena said she didn't say anything because it never came up. Caroline had decided to go back to Chicago to help her friend. Klaus still trying to get her to stay in New Orleans finally gave in and joined her. As well as Stefan who was actually more than interested in traveling once again. Rebekah and Matt went back on their around the world trip and Kol and Bonnie ended up heading to New York City, Kol had wanted to show her how much fun it was there. Elena and Elijah had decided to stay also because Klaus had asked Elijah watch over things until he returned. Klaus and Caroline seemed to disappear in Chicago, the only ones that knew they were there were his siblings and Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Stefan who happened to be with them. Damon however left never to be heard or really seen much after New Orleans. Klaus helped Caroline in Chicago for the time being as well as Stefan but that is another story.

THE END

Note: So this is the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the story. I have already done some writing on another Klaroline fanfic. So if your interested I should have it posted today like a prologue. So tell me if I should continue than. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 42


End file.
